Child of Hidden Magic
by PookElucy
Summary: It's a wonderful life in Fairy Tail, as many mages finally come together and begin to make families. Most of the children of the greatest mages in Fairy Tail are just coming into their powers. However Lucille Dragneel doesn't. One day she vanishes. Everyone in Fairy Tail looks for her, to no avail. Eight years later, a young woman enters Fairy Tail saying "I'm back!"
1. Chapter 1

**Child of Hidden ****Magic**

**Series:** Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Future

**Type: **On-going Fanfiction

**Genre: **Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure

**Pairings: **NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza; Elfever, Miraxus; and their children.

**Updates: **Weekly - on Friday's.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Purely fan made. However, their children I created from my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Walking down the streets of Magnolia, Natalie Dragneel's hometown, she makes her way towards the infamous Guild; Fairy Tail. It was a lovely day with the sun shining bright and a clear sky. "Today should be a good day!" She said to herself. Natsu and Lucy should be on their way home from their mission, after being gone for a week, so she wanted to be at the guild early to see her parents. Since they were S-class mages now, they went on tougher missions. But they also didn't have to go on too many since they got paid better. Being Natsu's daughter, she had spiky pink hair that straightened at the base of her head, and went down to the middle of her back. She had bright brown eyes and her mother's figure. She wore a maroon colored top that hugged her figure, had a high collar, a black trim, and stopped above her stomach. Black colored sleeves, separated from her top, fit her arms and wrapped around her fingers. A maroon colored, tight fit skirt with black leggings adorned her legs, ending with brown boots.

Saying her hello's to everyone in town, she often reminisces about walking through the town when she was younger. Of course she picked up a lot of Natsu's traits, as well as Fire Dragon Slaying Magic, so she was very rambunctious and destructive. She remembered one time she ended up sneezing and used "Karyu no Hoko" on a small diner, which went up in flames. This memory leads to her remembering her twin sister, Lucille, who ended up laughing at her, despite the destruction. Natalie was freaking out while Lucille continued to laugh. Natalie stops walking and shakes her head to rid her of thinking about her sister._ 'No, no, no. I can't think about it!' _She breathes in and out, and smiles like her mother. Pushing thoughts of her sister to the back crevices of her mind; locking them away.

Walking in, or rather busting through the doors of Fairy Tail, Natalie walks in. She spots Wendy and Romeo getting ready to leave. "Hey! Where are you guys headed?"

Wendy smiles back at Natalie. Her and Romeo were in their late twenties and were considered a couple. Everyone expects them to get married but they never touch the subject. Though they don't voice what they will be in the future, everyone in Fairy Tail knows wedding bells will be happening soon.

Wendy puts her things down. "We're heading off on a mission." She informs.

"Oh, what is it? How long will you two be gone?" Natalie asks.

"It's about collecting this herb that is pretty hard to get unless you have magic." Wendy said.

"Eh, just a couple of days. This is more Wendy's expertise; I'm tagging along for assistance if she needs it." Romeo replied, giving her toothy grin.

"Ah, alrighty! Good luck!" Natalie says while waving her hand.

"Thank you Natalie!" Wendy said as they began to leave. "See ya!" Romeo shouted as they ran out the door.

Natalie smiles and makes her way to Lance, the son of Levy and Gajeel, Cain, the son of Erza and Jellal, Ray, the son of Gray and Juvia, and Lydia, the daughter of Laxus and Mirajane. Lance was reading a few books at a time. He had brown eyes and sported Levy's blue hair and gained Gajeel's height, though you couldn't tell at the moment. He wore an orange shirt that had black trim and cut off at the sleeves, blue jeans, and brown boots. He didn't really notice when she walked up to him, but she knew he was engrossed in those books so she didn't mind. He was a Script Mage after all. Lydia was twirling her blonde hair and making it curl with the use of her lightning magic. She has blue eyes framed my blonde bangs, and her hair goes down to the middle of her back. She wears a yellow tank top with a black jacket that is sleeveless and ends a little past her waist, with a black spiked belt, a ripped blue jean skirt, and black sandals. Lydia looked up at Natalie and nodded her head as her way of saying "hello". Then Lydia cast her eyes to stare at Lance. Natalie just smirked knowing full well that the lightning woman had a thing for the bookworm. But Lydia's too proud to say it, and Lance is too oblivious to notice. Ray was a good friend, since Natsu and Gray were rivals; their kids had a good relationship. So Ray was like a part of her family. He had dark blue eyes and blue hair like Juvia's but had Gray's skin tone. He wore a tight dark blue short sleeved t-shirt, a black jacket with fur around the collar, dark gray pants, and black boots. He gained Juvia's Water Magic, but had Gray's personality. Ray looked up from talking to Cain and waved to her. Cain was enjoying his cake that Mirajane had just brought over. He had brown eyes with short scarlet hair, just like Erza's but he sported Jellal's famous face tattoo. He had armor on his torso and arm plates that went from his elbow down to his wrists. Underneath his armor was a tight black long sleeved shirt, with dark red pants and black boots. He always had a sweet tooth like Erza, and even gained her Requip Magic. He gained minor magic from Jellal, but Requip magic is major source of magic.

Mirajane smiled when she saw Natalie, "Hi Natalie. Would you like anything?" Even after having two kids, Mirajane still looked as good as when she was nineteen.

Natalie shook her head. "Maybe later. Thanks though!" Mira nodded and walked away.

Natalie looked at Cain and when he looked up at her and smiled while saying hello, she got butterflies in her stomach. Indeed she had a crush on him, but she never felt it was the right moment to tell him. When they were younger he was sort of intimidated by her. But over the years, he got used to her and definitely matured, and grew into being more confident in himself.

Natalie put her hands on the table and leaned on it some. "So what's the plan today guys?" She asked while looking at each of them.

Cain and Ray shake their heads. "Since we just got back from a mission we're taking a break for a few days." Ray informs while Cain nodded.

Lydia finally turns her eyes away from Lance and waves her hand. "I'm still taking my break until Max, Jax, Naja, and Ultear get back. I'm planning to go on a mission with my brother." She yawns.

Lance glances at her and shook his head no. "I've got books that will help me learn more script magic. I can't stop now." And that was it as he went back to his books.

Natalie sighs as she sat down. "Well guess I'm stuck."

Lydia smirks. "Aw too scared to go on your own?" She teases snickering.

Natalie glares. "No, I'd rather go with a team. Better outcome if there's more members." She sat back while crossing her arms.

"Oh? I think you're just scared. Ever since eight years ago you barely-"

"Lydia!" Cain shouts, giving her a warning glare. Everyone stops and looks at Natalie sadly. Natalie looks down her at hands, balling them into fists.

Lydia looks away and sighs. "I'm sorry Nat. I didn't mean to bring up memories of her.." She apologizes sadly.

Just then Max, Jax, Ultear, and Naja walk in. "Ugh! Finally I can relax!" Naja calls out loudly as she rubbed her sore arm, and rotating it. She has red eyes and a black mane like Gajeel's although she prefers to keep it in a pony tail, with tan skin. She wore a tight sleeveless black top with a gray trim that stopped above her belly button, and black gloves. With a gray spiked belt, tight black skirt and dark gray leggings, and black boots with a gray spiked trim. Of course since she gained her father's Iron Dragon Slaying Magic, she was adorned with two piercings on both eyebrows, two piercings on her lower arms, and a belly button piercing. Jax smiles behind his glasses as he watched Naja. "Ya know I could help you relax Naja-" but Naja acts as if she didn't hear him. He hangs his head in defeat and sighs. Jax had blue eyes hidden behind glasses and brown shaggy hair. He wore a green long sleeved jacket with a yellow trim that exposed his chest. Wearing camo cargo pants and brown boots. Jax is the son of Elfman and Evergreen. So he gained Elfman's Take-over Magic but gained Evergreen's stone eyes. Max just kept walking to the bar ordering a drink from his mother, Mirajane, as he sat down on a bar stool. He had gray eyes and white spikey hair that formed into a medium length pony tail. He definitely had a bigger build that was defined by his tight long sleeved dark blue shirt. He sported Laxus' purple coat with fur along the collar, gray cargo pants, and black boots. Max gained Mirajane's take-over magic as well. Lydia jumps up and her eyes sparkled. "Max-niisan! I wanna go on a mission with you!" She ran over to him and began to talk about what mission they could on. Max sighs, "Can't I have five minutes to relax, Lydia?" But she acts as if she didn't even hear him.

Ultear came over to their table and looked down at Natalie. She had blue eyes with straight black bangs, with the left side of her hair chopped short up to her ear and the right side of her hair went down to her neck at an angle. Sporting Gray's cross necklace she had a cropped off white tank top with a black jacket vest that had fur around the collar; blue jean capris and black sandals. Ultear smirks. "What up, flame brain."

Natalie grits her teeth but smirks. "You're back, Icicle?" She responds as she stands up in front of her rival.

Ray sighs and looks at his sister and Natalie. "Everytime. Can't you guys just chill out and not fight?" Ultear smirks. "Chill out? Good idea little brother!" She laughs as she put her right fist on the palm of her left hand, getting ready to use her ice-make magic. Natalie summons fire to her fists, smiling. "Come at me, Ultear!" She taunts.

But at that moment the guild doors opened. A woman walked in a few steps then stopped. Everyone in the guild stopped what they were doing to look at who came in. Natalie and Ultear look over while still having their battle ready positions. The woman smiles as a tear falls down her cheek. She had brown eyes framed by blonde shoulder length hair. She wore a lavender colored tank top that had a gem star dangling on the front right side. With a tan short sleeved jacket, she wore a blue jean skirt with a tan belt, and brown boots. The woman suddenly starts running towards Natalie, and once in front of her, she hugs her. Natalie, whose flames were now extinguished, is stunned and confused. "Ah, um..who…?"

The woman steps away from Natalie while she wipes a tear from her eye. "Sorry, you should be confused." She clears her throat as she looked at everyone. Ray stares at her and something clicks in his mind._ 'It..it can't be…' _His eyes widen.

Everyone else stares curiously, or looks confused. The woman stands up straight and puts her hands behind her back. Breathing in and out she smiles a goofy grin that looked a lot like Natsu's. "It's me, Lucille. I'm back!" She informs smiling.

* * *

And this is part one. I know not much has happened and probably seems boring. But it usually is when trying to start out. So I'm sorry if it's boring but bear with me! Chapter two will be longer and more will be explained.

So I hope you enjoy it and will look out for the next one! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Child of Hidden Magic**

**Series: **Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Future

**Type:** On-going Fanfiction

**Genre: **Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure

**Pairings: **NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza; Elfever, Miraxus; and their children.

**Updates: **Weekly - on Friday's.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Purely fan made. However, their children I created from my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"It's me, Lucille. I'm back!" She said smiling.

Everyone stared in shock. All was silent you could have heard a pin drop. At that moment Mirajane dropped her tray and an empty cup crashed to the floor in pieces; breaking the silence. Natalie was the first to make a move.

Natalie touched Lucille's hair, then her shoulder. On the verge of tears she asked, "Is..is it really you? I'm not dreaming? You're not going to disappear?"

Lucille smiled warmly and placed her hand on top of Natalie's. "It's really me. You're not dreaming. And I'm not going anywhere. I'm back for good." After that confirmation, Natalie let herself hug her twin sister. She sobbed into Lucille's shoulder while Lucille stroked her hair. She let out all her feelings of hurt, anger, and sadness. Natalie missed her so much and now she finally had her sister back. She didn't have to put on a brave face anymore and everything would go back to normal. Natalie had her other half back, and she would not lose her again. After a few minutes Natalie pulled away and wiped her tears. "Where on earthland did you go Lucille? We looked everywhere but…we couldn't find you.." Natalie asked.

Everyone nodded or mumbled agreements to Natalie's question. Lucille rubbed her arm. "Well I'd like to wait till everyone is here before I explain. So that way I can tell everyone at the same time…" She said while looking at everyone.

Mirajane walked up to Lucille and hugged her tight before pulling away. "If that's the case, let's go get Master and tell her you're home. Then we'll come back down here so you can explain." Without giving her a minute to respond, Mira grabbed Lucille's hand and started walking upstairs. "Hey! I'm coming too!" Natalie yelled while catching up to them.

Lucille allowed herself to be dragged upstairs but she then realized what Mirajane said._ 'Her? Does that mean that Master Makarov stepped down? Then who..' _Before she finished her thought, Mira stopped in front of the guild masters door.

"This may be a shock but I'm sure the Master will be even more shocked when she sees you." Mira said smiling. Natalie snickered a bit. As Mirajane opened the door she called out to Fairy Tail's Master. "Master, there's someone here you should see." She gave Lucille a nudge to walk in and Natalie walked in after.

The back of the guild master's chair was facing Lucille as a woman's voice spoke. "Ah, Mira. It got so quiet downstairs I began to worry." The woman stood up and began to turn as she kept talking. "I wonder who could walk in and make all of Fairy Tail sile-" The Master stopped and stared at Lucille. In return, Lucille gasped.

"Auntie…Erza..? You're Fairy Tail's Head Master!?" Lucille exclaimed.

Natalie burst out laughing. "Didn't see that one coming did ya sis?" She teased.

Erza walked around her desk and up to Lucille. All of a sudden she broke out into a warm smile. "It's you. It's really you, Lucille." At that moment she grabbed Lucille into a huge "Erza Hug"; a hug that could shatter bones.

"Uh..Auntie Erza, I think you're killing her." Natalie said in horror.

"Ah! Oops." Erza released Lucille. Lucille, who couldn't breathe that whole time, began to inhale large breaths of air. "Sorry about that Lucille. It's just been..so long.." Erza trailed off.

Lucille stood up straighter and nodded. "I know. I plan to explain to everyone where I've been but I want to have everyone together."

"I see. Natalie, shouldn't Natsu and Lucy be here soon? As well as Gray and Juvia?" Erza asked.

"Mom and Dad should. I'm not sure about Uncle Gray and Aunt Juvia though." Natalie said thoughtfully with a finger to her chin.

"Gray and Juvia left three days ago so they should be here soon as well." Mirajane answered.

"Alright. Well let's head downstairs and be ready. I'm sure this will be an emotional reunion." Erza said with a hand on her cheek and a dreamy expression. Mirajane giggled. As they headed downstairs Lucille began to get nervous. The look on her face showed she seemed troubled, and didn't go unnoticed from Natalie. As they got close to the last few steps, Natalie spoke up. "Would you two mind letting me have a minute with Lucille?" Mirajane and Erza exchanged glances of knowing. "Sure!" Mirajane smiled, and they left.

Lucille was about to ask what's wrong when Natalie beat her to it. "I know why you're worried." She said bluntly. "Uh, what do you-"

"You're worried Mom and Dad will be upset with you for disappearing, aren't you?" Natalie said while crossing her arms.

Lucille sighed. "You could always see through me, huh?" She said while smiling sadly.

"Of course I can! I'm your twin. You can't get anything past me." Natalie smirked triumphantly. "Look. If Mom and Dad can forgive me for all the stupid and crazy stuff I've done over the years, surely they can forgive you for disappearing." Natalie smiled while putting a hand on Lucille's shoulder.

Lucille looked up and smiled. "Thank you, Nat." Natalie smiled and hugged her. "Of course." They walked down the last few steps and joined up with everyone.

Not even a minute later, Natsu and Lucy come walking in. "Hey everyone! We're back!" Natsu shouted. "We met up with Gray and Juvia at the train station too!" Lucy informed. A second later Gray walked in with Juvia latched onto his arm.

The others turned around and parted so Lucille could be seen. Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Juvia stopped and stared at her. Lucille took a few steps forward, with Natalie behind her for support, and spoke up. "Mom, dad, it's me. Lucille. I'm ba-" before she could finish, Natsu and Lucy rushed up to her and wrapped her in a tight hug. Lucy began to sob while Natsu held on to her, shaking. "I knew just by looking at you, that it was you Lucille. I knew it!" Lucy said through sobs. "You're back.." Natsu said hugging Lucy and Lucille tighter. After eight years, they finally had their little Lucille back. Sure she was older but that didn't matter, as long as they could be a family again, that's all that matters. Lucille wrapped her arms around her parents and began to cry. "I'm so sorry mom, dad!" She repeated a few times. Lucy and Natsu pulled away. As Natsu wiped away Lucille's tears, like he used to when she was a child, Lucy shook her head and touched her cheek. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're home." Lucy smiled. Lucille sniffled as she smiled. "I'm home.."

Suddenly crying could be heard as Juvia grabbed Lucille in a tight embrace. "Juvia thought she'd never see her Lucille again! Juvia was so sad!" Lucille struggled as water from Juvia's tears begin to flood the guild. "I'm sorry Auntie Juvia! I didn't mean to make you sad! Please don't cry. I promise I'm not going anywhere." After a few seconds, Juvia calmed down and released her. Erza and Mirajane held drain stoppers in their hands as Juvia's water went down the few drains on the floor. "I'm glad I decided to install these drains." Erza said sighing.

Gray ruffled Lucille's hair like when she was a kid. "Wha-! Uncle Gray, you're messing up my hair!" Gray just laughed. "Yup, Lucille's back."

"So Lucille, now that everyone's here. Where did you go?" Mirajane asked.

Lucille, now having full attention on her, began to get nervous. Would they be mad? Would they understand? _'I'll never know if I don't explain.'_ she breathed in and out, bracing herself. "I guess I'll start at the beginning."

"Everything started around the time that everyone was getting their magic. When Ultear, Max, and Jax discovered their magic, they were the oldest. Then Lydia, Lance, and Cain discovered theirs. But when Ray and Natalie gained theirs, I noticed that I didn't. I thought I'd be getting my magic when Ray and Nat did, but nothing changed. So I thought 'Maybe I'm just a late bloomer'. But after a couple years and no signs, I realized I was one of the children who would never receive their magic." Lucille looked down while twiddling her thumbs. "I began to get depressed. I tried to summon fire like Dad, but nothing happened. And I tried to summon one of Mom's silver keys, Plue, but again nothing happened. That's when I started to not be around everyone when they used magic, because it hurt to see them using it when I couldn't."

"I remember. I remember trying to show you. But-" Ray stopped mid sentence._ 'But you'd just…run away..' _Lucille looked away, ashamed because she knew she made them feel bad.

"But Lucille, it didn't matter that you didn't have magic. We'd always love you and you'd always be a part of Fairy Tail; magic or not." Erza explained.

"I know that. But I wasn't upset because I felt like an outcast, I was upset because I couldn't be an amazing Mage, and show everyone what I can do with my magic." Lucille said as she looked up dreamily, "And not just any Mage; a Celestial Spirit Mage." She smiled. "You know I've always loved the stars and constellations, Mom; especially your spirits."

Lucy smiled. "I do. I remember giving you that bracelet with all of the zodiac symbols." She then pulled it out of her pocket. It was pure gold and each symbol dangled. "Ever since you disappeared, I've always kept it with me." She stroked it with her thumb. Lucille's lip quivered but she grabbed her mother's hand with her still holding the bracelet. "I'm glad. And if it's okay, I'd like to take it back." Lucille said smiling. Lucy smiled and nodded as she clasped the bracelet on her wrist. Stepping back, Lucille began to explain where she went to.

"So one day I decided to try one last time. I took Mom's keys and ran to the tree we use for the Hanami festival. Once there I began to summon the spirits of each key Mom had. I concentrated from noon to dusk. After the last key failed, I sat there distraught. I had almost given up when I had an idea. I put each key, both silver and gold, in a circle around me. I decided if anyone could help, the Spirit King could." Lucy's eyes widened. "So I concentrated. I concentrated all my energy and soul into calling the Spirit King. Right when I was at my limit, I felt a rush of wind surround me. I thought it was just the regular wind, nothing unusual, but when I opened my eyes, I saw that I was sitting on what looked like a plat form surrounded by the stars. That's when I noticed every celestial spirit and the Spirit King stood before me."

* * *

And that's where I'm stopping it. Sorry for the cliffhanger. ^^; The third chapter will explain everything.

I like the idea of Gray, Juvia, Mirajane, Erza, ect, acting as though they're aunts and uncles to the kids. Since Fairy Tail's like a big family, I thought it'd fit. :3

So I hope you like it and will look out for the next one! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Child of Hidden Magic**

**Series: **Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Future

**Type:** On-going Fanfiction

**Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure

**Pairings: **NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza; Elfever, Miraxus; and their children.

**Updates:** Weekly - on Friday's.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Purely fan made. However, their children I created from my own imagination.

**NOTICE: **This chapter sort of goes off from the manga. Meaning, if you haven't read the manga, you should stop reading because this chapter contains spoilers. You have been warned!

**Chapter Three**

Lucy spoke up. "Wait wait wait. You mean to tell me, that the Spirit King had a council with you?! He accepted bringing you to the Spirit World!?" She literally shouted. Lucy was flabbergasted.

Lucille flinched but nodded, smiling a little. "Yes…he did." She breathed in and out, nervous to continue.

"I just..can't believe it.." Lucy shook her head back and forth while putting a hand to her heart. Natsu put a hand on Lucy's shoulder. He looked to Lucille and nodded. "Go ahead, Lucille."

Lucille nodded as she continued. "So every celestial spirit and the Spirit King stood before me,"

**~~ Flashback ~~**

_The Spirit King looked at young Lucille. "Why have you summoned me, daughter of my old friend?" He asked with authority but with a touch of fondness._

_Lucille blinked a few times, mostly because she was in awe that she was actually in the spirit world. She stood up and thought about how she could explain the reason why she called him. "I called you because I thought you may be able to help me, or explain the reason." The Spirit King looked thoughtful and nodded for her to continue. "Well you know my parents, Natsu and Lucy, and how they both have magic. My twin sister Natalie recently got hers, fire dragon slaying magic. I thought I would get mine soon but I haven't." She looks down at her feet. "I waited but I never received a hint of magic. That's when I realized I would be one of the children who never receive magic... I tried and tried but I never got mommy or daddy's magic." Lucille looks up with determination in her eyes. "That's when I decided to try one more time. I really like my mommy's magic, the stars and constellations fascinate me! So I tried to summon every celestial spirit mommy had, but…they didn't work…" She looks down, almost on the verge of tears. "I know I have magic inside me…I know it's there, I can feel it. I just can't make it work..." One single tear falls down her cheek. Lucille looks up with pleading eyes. "Please, Spirit King, is there any way I can become a Celestial Spirit Mage?! Can you teach me? If there is a way I know I can go through with the training. I've got a strong enough will, and the heart to do it!" She said as she puts a hand to her heart. "So please, Spirit King, please help me…" She begged as she bows her head._

_All of the celestial spirits looked at Lucille with fondness. They had met her when she came into the world. Lucy wanted her children and her spirits to be acquainted with each other, because her spirits were her friends. Needless to say, all of her spirits cared for Natalie and Lucille. So seeing Lucille so passionate about being a celestial spirit mage, tugged at their hearts. The Spirit King looked thoughtful as he put a hand to his chin. Lucille definitely took after Lucy in looks, but also her determination and heart._

_Loki looked to the Spirit King. "I think you should tell her." Loki looked at Lucille and smiled. 'She could definitely do it.' he thought as he nodded. The Spirit King looked to Leo and something clicked. He closed his eyes, nodded, and opened them to stare at Lucille._

_"Young Lucille. You do indeed have magic inside you. However, it's dormant; meaning it is hard to access. Most people like that never access their magic. But you differ from them. I can see your heart and soul are so strong and passionate about becoming a mage; and not just any mage, a Celestial Mage. That is why you feel so fond of the spirits and constellations." He paused and saw how her face lit up at his last couple sentences. He smiled and continued on. "Young one. There is a way to bring out your magic." He confirmed and Lucille beamed. "It's a grueling process and would take a long time to master." Lucille looked down some, but the Spirit King continued. "But you may just accomplish it. I believe you can go through with the training. If," Lucille who had began to jump up and down, stopped at his serious tone of voice on the word 'if'. "If you are willing to stay here, in the spirit world, for however long it takes for your training to be complete." The celestial spirits look at Lucille._

_Lucille's expression falters for a few seconds before being replaced by a determined one. "I will do it. I'll do whatever it takes to unlock my magic." She said as she nodded her head. She was sure and she was determined. She wanted this so badly, she wanted and needed her magic. She would do whatever she needed to in order to obtain it._

_All the celestial spirits looked to the Spirit King. The Spirit King looked at her a bit longer before nodding. "Alright then. I shall send you back so you may tell my old frie-" Lucille cut him off._

_"No!" Lucille held out her hands as if to ward him off. The Spirit King gave her a questioning look. "I…don't want them to know..." She looked down and away._

_"Why, young one?" He asked, his tone filled with curiosity._

_"Because...they would try to stop me. And I know they would say I don't need to have magic, that they would still love me without it. But…" Lucille breathed in and looked up to the Spirit King. "I need to do this for me. I'm not doing this to fit in; I'm doing this for me." She said with determination. Her heart pained a little at not wanting them to know, but she was sure she didn't want them to know. After a couple seconds she thought of something. "Ah-! Actually, would you mind sending this bracelet back to where I was sitting when I summoned you?" She said as she slid it off and held it in the palm of her hands. 'Maybe this would help in some way. Maybe they will have hope that I'll come back..' She thought._

_The Spirit King thought for a moment and nodded. "If that is what you wish, so be it." The Spirit King lifted his hand and her bracelet shimmered before it disappeared. He returned his attention to her. "However, you understand that time could either go fast or slow while you are here, correct? You are absolutely sure you wish to continue?"_

_Lucille never faltered. "Yes, I understand the time difference. Mommy told me once how she came here for a celebration when they were supposed to be training. What seemed like hours here turned into days back home. But I don't care. I will train for however long it takes!" She said nodding, as she smiled confidently; looking much like Natsu as she did so. This was it. She was really going to unlock her magic!_

_The Spirit King finally smiled as he nodded. "Alright. Let us begin! Time is of the essence after all. Every Spirit here shall teach you how to bring out your magic." He laughed as Lucille shouted 'Aye!', obviously influenced from Happy. While the other spirits shouted 'Yes sir!'_

**~~ End Flashback ~~**

"After that I began training, but not before getting to say hi to every Spirit." Lucille said as she giggled slightly. "However, there was a few hours when I had to stop because you summoned everyone, mom. When they returned, Loki then told me how you all were looking for me. Even how you were asking other guilds for help." She looked down sadly, and then she raised her head to look at everyone. "It pained me when he told me but I…I had to do it. Even if that meant closing off my heart from thinking about you all and only thinking about myself." She said as looked up. "So I continued training. I started off with the silver keys as teachers, since the Spirit King said I should start small. Before I knew it, I realized I was getting older. That made me wonder about how much time had passed here but, I had to concentrate. So I disregarded the thought. Soon enough I began training with Loki, Capricorn, and Aquarius. They were extremely tough, but.." She cut off as she shivered. "Out of the three..Aquarius was the toughest." Lucille said as she shivered again.

Lucy shivered as she remembered, but stopped when she realized who Lucille was talking about. She walked to Lucille with an emotional expression, almost on the verge of tears. She grasped Lucille's shoulders for support. "Aquarius..? You met Aquarius!? How is she?! Is she doing well? Its been so long..I miss her so much.." After Lucy broke Aquarius's key, she never recovered. Over the years she began to make herself forget about Aquarius. She could have asked Scorpio how she was doing of course, but that would just make her miss Aquarius more. It even pained her that Aquarius never got to meet her daughters.

Lucille held her mom's arms and smiled warmly. "She's doing well. She would never admit this of course, but I can tell you she misses you. Actually I asked her once about if she missed you, but she scoffed and went away. That's when Scorpio came to me and told me she misses you. In fact, she's proud of how far you've come without her." Lucy looked up as a tear slid down her cheek. She smiled as she wiped away the tear and stood up straighter. Lucille smiled.

"That makes me happy to hear. Sorry I'll let you continue." Lucy said as she laughed a bit, walking over to Natsu. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her his signature smile. Natsu remembered how hard it was for Lucy to not have Aquarius anymore. He had to soothe Lucy a lot, until she just made herself forget about Aquarius over time. So finding out that Aquarius was proud of Lucy was a huge relief to Natsu. He knew, finally, that Lucy could move on. _'Aquarius is proud of me..'_ Lucy smiled as that information warmed her heart.

Lucille continued. "It was hard to go through their training. Definitely. But one day, when I was to train with Aquarius, she stopped me."

**~~ Flashback ~~**

_Lucille was now eighteen as she went to her meeting spot with Aquarius. Aquarius turned around and stared. Lucille blinked and after a minute she decided to ask. "What's up? What's my lesson for today?" Lucille asked. After staring at her a moment longer, Aquarius smiled. "There are no more lessons. It's time Lucille. Time to be tested."_

_Lucille stood flabbergasted. "I..I..I'm ready..? I'm really ready!?" She shouted as she smiled, her eyes glittering._

_Aquarius nodded. "Come. Let's see the Spirit King." She came over to Lucille and grabbed her hand. At that moment, a flash of light shot down, illuminating them. Aquarius and Lucille shimmered before disappearing. They then reappeared in front of the Spirit King. All of the spirits were there and stood in front of him._

_"Lucille Dragneel. Your training has taken eight Earthland years but you are finished." He said smiling. "However, the true test is about to begin."_

_"Wait..what do you mean?" Lucille asked confused._

_"The true test lies with you. You must create your own spirit key." He stated._

_Lucille's mouth dropped open in shock. "Is..that even possible!?" She asked._

_The Spirit King nodded. "Yes, though few have accomplished it. What you must do is summon all of your energy to the palms of your hands. Put all of your heart and soul into it. Feel it take shape into a key." He explained._

_"You can do it Lucille." Loki encouraged, winking._

_Lucille stood there a bit surprised by this information, but if this is what she needed to do. She smiled and nodded to Loki. "Alright." She put her hands together, palms facing up, and closed her eyes. She imagined all of her energy, heart, and soul into the palms of her hands. 'Concentrate. Focus. Imagine my energy forming into a key. Focus.' she chanted. She was almost at her limit when she felt it. She felt a warmth spread from her palms to the rest of her body. A rush of wind circled around her. When it all stopped, she opened her eyes. In her hands was a silver key. The end you hold was square shaped with a lock symbol in the middle of it, surrounded by a rope. The body was straight and the end of the key looked like a normal key end, but with a heart in the middle. Lucille looked at in awe and smiled. "I did it…I created my own key!" She said jumping into the air. She looked at the Spirit King. "Does this mean…that I'm.."_

_"Yes. You are now a Celestial Spirit Mage, Lucille Dragneel."_

**~~ End Flashback **

Everyone stood wide eyed. "So wait..you really are…?" Natalie asked to break everyone's shock.

Lucille smiled triumphantly. "I am! To complete the process I had to summon my spirit once I created it. Would you like to see her!?" She said excitedly. The whole room was filled with shouts of 'Yes!', 'Yeah', and 'Show us!' by everyone in the guild. "Alright!" Lucille took the key from her pocket. "Open gate of the Locks, Locksmith!" She said as she slashed the key through the air. A bright yellow form took shape beside Lucille then disappeared to show a busty young woman, who looked to be from Medieval times. The woman had yellow slanted eyes framed by dark purple bangs; her hair fell down a little past the middle of her back and contained several braids throughout her hair. She wore a light brown leather looking bikini that formed into a corset that showed some cleavage; the straps criss-crossed and the length of the corset stopped above her naval. She wore a brown choker, and had two leather straps on both of her biceps as well as two metal arm plates that ran from her elbow to her wrist. She wore brown shorts with a tan colored belt that had four sets of keys on rings attached to the belt. Along with two lavender colored shawls of fabric that attached to the sides of her belt and stopped to just above her knees, she wore brown stockings that went up to her thigh and dark brown, lace-up boots. "Hm, you've already summoned me for the second time? What's the occasion?" The woman said nonchalantly. Lucille crossed her arms behind her back. "I just wanted to show you off to everyone! Guys, this is Locksmith, or Locky as I like to call her." Which Lucille received a grumbled "Don't call me Locky." from Locksmith.

Erza walked forward. "So what can she do?" She asked with curiosity.

"Oh! She can open any lock, just by using the keys she has around her belt. And also," Lucille smirked as she looked at everyone, mainly the boys. "She can unlock a person's heart." Many of the girls gasped, but the boys seemed to recoil a bit. "She can unlock a person's heart about certain things. For instance, if we need information they won't give that is Important, or if the person is under a spell and under someone's control, she can unlock their heart to snap them out of it. It depends on the situation really. But she can definitely unlock someone's heart on the subject of love." She said smiling. Locksmith only sighed and continued for Lucille. "However, if the person does not wish to admit who they like or love and their strong enough, then it is possible for them to cancel out my magic."

Natsu smiled. "This is definitely a key worthy of you, Lucille! You wanted to unlock your powers and you did! It's only fitting that this is the sort of key you'd make." He said as he put his arm around Lucille's shoulders. Lucille giggled. "You have a point dad!"

"Hey, Lucille! Can Locksmith try unlocking our hearts?! I don't mind, I'm sure everyone else doesn't either." Natalie asked with a devilish grin.

"I, for one, am against this idea." Max said with authority. "Oh c'mon Max-niiichan! It'll be fun! Besides little Lucille finally got her magic and created her very own key. It's only fitting that we should be her guinea pigs." Lydia said as she poked Max. Most of the guys sided with Max, but the girls were all for the idea.

Lucille smiled. "Alright! What do you want her to unlock your hearts for? Information?"

Juvia began to swoon. "Juvia thinks the topic should be love!" Gray smacked a hand to his forehead. He felt for the guys. He knew they probably had crushes and most definitely didn't want everyone to know. Especially if the girls they liked were in the guild.

Lucille jumped on top of a table and pointed at Juvia. "Alright! You got it, Auntie Juvia! But to be fair. How about you say the hair color of the one you like. Is that fair?" She asked, genuinely. Everyone seemed to nod. "Okay! Locksmith, unlock their hearts about the one they likes' hair color!" Locksmith nodded as she raised her hands in front of her. The keys on her belt glowed yellow as did her hands. The keys unlatched from the rings and into the air. They floated for a couple seconds before heading straight for the teens. One by one, each key shot straight to their hearts, and turned. "Now, say their hair color." Locksmith commanded. As if in a trance, they answered.

"Red." Said Natalie. After she answered, the key left and returned to Locksmith's belt, and Natalie returned to her senses. Which meant so would everyone else. "Woah, did it work?" Lucille nodded which cause Natalie to blush a little.

"Blue." Said Lydia.

"Blonde." Said Lance. Lucille and Lydia blushed, since they both had blonde hair.

"Black." Said Jax.

Cain struggled a bit, but answered. "Pink." Which caused him to blush as well as Natalie.

"…Brown." Naja hesitated before she answered. She shook her head and tsk'd at not struggling more. But this made Jax happy of course.

Max struggled quite a bit, as did Ray and Ultear. Locksmith could sense how much they didn't wish to answer, and she had to commend them for how much of a fight they were putting up. So since they were friends of Lucille, she decided to stop her magic by making it look as if they broke through it. Locksmith made an exaggerated tsk as the keys from Max, Ultear, and Ray returned to her. "Looks like they didn't feel like sharing." She said as she looked to Lucille. "Oh?" Lucille asked, but shrugged. "Can't be helped I guess. Thanks Locksy! You can go." She waved, but not before Locksmith said "Don't call me that!"

"Wow! She's amazing Lucille!" Mirajane said as she complimented her about Locksmith. "Thank you, Aunt Mira!" Lucille smiled.

Lucy suddenly grabbed Lucille's hand. "Wait, I just realized something!" Lucille looked at her questioningly. "Come with me!" She said as she began to drag Lucille out to the front of the guild. Everyone followed slowly behind.

* * *

And that's where I'm stopping! I decided to make this chapter much longer, since there was a lot to explain.

The part about Aquarius was a little difficult to write, still not over it.. But since the Spirit King called Lucy "my old friend" in the recent chapters, I decided it would be cute for him to call Lucille "young one" when she first begins. And since he also can control time in the real world, I decided to let him only let eight years pass in both the real world and the spirit world.

I hope you all like how I did this chapter and how she received her powers. Let me know what you think! I'd love to get some feed back.

(And I wonder if you can figure out who likes who yet..? Hehehe...)


	4. Chapter 4

**Child of Hidden Magic**

**Series: **Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Future

**Type: **On-going Fanfiction

**Genre: **Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure

**Pairings:** NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza; Elfever, Miraxus; and their children.

**Updates: **Weekly; on Fridays

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Purely fan made. However, their children I created from my own imagination.

**NOTICE: **This chapter sort of goes off from the manga. Meaning, if you haven't read the manga, you should stop reading because this chapter contains spoilers. You have been warned!

**Chapter Four**

Lucy stopped a little ways away from the front of the Guild's doors, still holding Lucille's hand. The others had slowly formed into a line a few feet behind them, curious as to what got into Lucy.

"Yo, Luce. What's wrong?" Natsu asked to break the silence. She hadn't moved or said anything, which concerned him. Was she upset or something? Mad? Natalie went up beside her father and looked at him concerned too.

Lucille stood there afraid. _'Is this it? Is she going to say she's mad at me after all? I knew it..'_ She thought, her anxiety fueling those thoughts. She looked down, waiting for the inevitable. But it never came.

Lucy turned to Lucille. "You know, Lucille. When you disappeared eight years ago, it broke my heart. We looked and looked for you, but you were nowhere to be found. All we had was your bracelet to remember you by, and our memories. I became depressed and didn't go on many missions for awhile because of your disappearance. I missed you so much. You see…in an odd way, you reminded me of my mother. You never got to meet her because she died when I was younger. But she was the one who got me into the Celestial Spirits, and being a Mage. When I realized you liked them too I felt like I could I have that same relationship I had with my mom, only I'd make sure that nothing happened to either of us. But you left. And I couldn't believe I'd lost someone again.." Lucy's words shook a little, but she continued. "I understand why you left. It was something you needed to do but if you had told me, I would have let you." Lucille smiled; a chuckle escaping from her lips. "Mom..you know you wouldn't have." Lucy stiffened, turning her head to the side. "Ok, ok. No, I wouldn't have. But I would have thought about it and eventually I would have let you go. Because I would have thought about my father, and how he wouldn't let me do anything. I wouldn't have wanted us to have that sort of relationship. But what's done is done. We can't go back and," Lucy turned to Lucille with the happiest smile she has ever given in the last eight years. Tears in her eyes, she touched Lucille's cheek. "You finally got your magic. And I'm so proud that you didn't give up, you kept trying, whatever hardships you had to face; you went head on. I am so proud of you!" She said as she pulled Lucille into a motherly embrace. Lucille was surprised but relieved. Feelings of relief, happiness, and love, we're expressed from both of them at that moment.

Everyone else was tearing up as well. Natalie held onto Natsu as she held back her tears. Natsu only smiled as he held her hand. He had his whole family back now, and he felt even more fired up than ever. Sure he had been upset that she chose not to tell them, but it didn't matter anymore. She was back and that's what mattered the most. They could make up for lost time.

Lucy pulled away, and wiped her eyes. Then she smiled happily, like these next words she was about to say would make her the proudest celestial spirit mage. "Now the whole reason I brought you out here for!" She took the ring with all of her spirit keys and raised it up in front of her. "I summon all of you!" Lucille gasped as did everyone else. "Luce! You shouldn't!" Natsu yelled, concerned for his wife. Sure as she got older and experienced, and she could open more gates at a time, but never all of them at one time! Once they were all summoned, Lucy staggered. "Mom!" Lucille went to hold her but Lucy held up a hand. "I'll be alright. Just a shock at first. This won't take long, I'll be fine." She smiled as she stood up straighter. She turned to her spirits. "Now. You all are in big trouble! How dare you not tell me you knew where my daughter was!? How could you!? You knew how sad and emotional I was over this! How could you take me baby away..you have some nerve…" Lucy said as her mother bear instincts began to come out. Lucille recoiled as did most of everyone else.

The spirits shook a little but Loki spoke up. "Ahem. Sorry Lucy, but we promised Lucille and the Spirit King ordered us not to." He said as he shrugged his shoulders. "Trust me, we wanted to. But Lucille begged us not to. We couldn't go against her." He smiled.

Lucy sighed. Lucille scratched her head and looked away. "Oh fine. What's done is done. I'll forgive you all since you did help her get her magic. But for the real reason I called you." Lucy turned to Lucille. "I want you to choose which spirits you want to be yours. You'll need more than Locksmith if you want to be the best celestial mage you can be!" She said excitedly.

Lucille gasped and turned to the spirits, they all looked happy about this. Lucille thought for a moment and decided. "How about this. We let the spirits choose who they want to be with!" She said smiling. "I don't want to separate them from you if they don't want to." All the spirits gasped or looked surprised, but Lucy smiled proudly. "That's a wonderful idea Lucille. You really do take after me!" She said hugging Lucille, causing Lucille to laugh. Lucy pulled away as she walked a few steps away. "Alright everyone, go ahead and choose!"

The first to move was Plue. He looked to Lucy and waved before jumping into Lucille's arms. "Hehe, hi Plue! It's good to see you again! So you've chosen me?" He nodded before saying "Pun~!" The next to move was Loki and Aries, Loki went to Lucy and Aries began walking to Lucille. "Wait Aries!" Aries stopped, confused. "I, um, you should stay with Mom and..Uncle Loki…" Lucille confessed while blushing which made Aries, Loki, and Lucy blush as well. "I know you like him, so I don't want to split you up." Aries smiled. "You are sweet Lucille. Thank you. I'm sorry." She bowed before walking to Loki. Gemini and Horologium walked over to Lucille, while Crux, Lyra, and Pyxis walked over to Lucy. Cancer and Taurus sided with Lucy, and Sagittarius and Capricorn went with Lucy. The last two spirits, Scorpio and Virgo, thought hard. In the end Virgo sided with Lucy, while Scorpio sided with Lucille. Lucy smiled. "Well, that does it!"

Lucille was about to say something when she felt a warmth in her pocket. She reached her hand and pulled out a key. But this wasn't Locksmith's key. It was gold. She didn't recognize this as anyone else's keys; she had seen all the ones Lucy had shown her. That's when Scorpio whispered, "Who is missing out of the spirits you trained with?" Lucille thought for a moment and gasped. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked to her mother. This key in her hand had to be her. The emotion she felt was both joy and excitement. "Mom.." She walked towards Lucy as she showed her the key. Lucy looked at the key in disbelief. She was both overjoyed yet sad. Sad she'd never fight alongside her, yet overjoyed she'd get to fight alongside her daughter that she'd never met. "Aquarius..I'm so happy for you…" She said as she stroked the key. Lucy kissed Lucille's forehead. "Take care of her and all of them?" Lucy asked, knowing full well what the answer would be. Lucille grinned, "You know I will. They're my friends, practically family." She said looking back at them. After they left Lucy gave Lucille her keys. "Now you can begin your journey as a celestial mage, Lucille. And I'll teach you whatever you need to know." Lucy said as she put her arm around Lucille's shoulder. "We'll need to get you your own pouch to hold your keys!" She said walking towards the others. Lucille nodded. "Yeah!"

Mirajane took this moment to chime in. "Well I'm sure you're all hungry after explaining everything. Why doesn't everyone grab a bite to eat?" She said smiling.

Lucille's stomach grumbled loud. She blushed bright red as she covered her stomach. "I'll..I'll definitely take you up on the food, Mira." Everyone laughed as they walked into the Guild to grab some grub.

* * *

It was evening by time everyone finished eating. Lucille looked around at the guild on her bar stool. She felt so happy and relieved to be home. However, she hadn't said 'hi' to everyone from her childhood. She wasn't sure who was who. Just then Natalie came up to her and grabbed her hand. "C'mon everyone wants to see you!" She said dragging Lucille along.

"Ah Lucille!" Lydia exclaimed as she grabbed her into a shoulder hug. "You probably don't recognize me, huh?" She smiled then put her at arm's length to get a good look at her. She whistled. "You filled out nicely!"

This made Lucille blush but then it clicked. She knew who this was. "Wait a second…Lydia!?" She gasped. "Wow! You look amazing!" She said, earning a hair flip from Lydia and an 'I know, right?' Lydia always flaunted herself. She was confident in herself and wasn't ashamed of her beauty. She definitely took after Mira in looks and Laxus in confidence.

Max came up to tousle Lydia and Lucille's hair. "You sure have grown up. I remember you used to always try and take me down in sparring. But never managed it." He said smiling as Lucille hit him on his arm.

"Now I remember. Max. You sure haven't lost that subtle confidence." Lucille said as she crossed her arms. Max just laughed. "And you haven't lost your bite." He retorted. Max was always like an older brother to everyone. Standing up for them, but also making them own up to their mistakes when needed.

Ultear walked up to Lucille, crossed her arms, and stared down at her. Lucille squirmed a bit under her gaze. Lucille was wracking her brain trying to figure out who she was. With a unique look like Ultear's, she couldn't remember who would be so bold? Ultear moved her hands to behind her back, closed her eyes, and concentrated on whatever it was she happened to be doing behind her back. After a minute, Ultear opened her eyes and brought around her hands to show a glass star with two rings in circling the star. Lucille stared at it as memories of her, Ultear and Ray flooded her thoughts. One memory in particular. Ultear had just discovered her magic and went around asking everyone what they wanted her to make. When she came to Lucille, Lucille decided to make it a bit difficult and asked for a star In circled by rings. Ultear smiled at the challenge. It actually took her only ten minutes to figure it out. The star was beautiful and Lucille praised her throughout the day over it. Lucille's smile was huge. "Ultear! Oh my gosh you remembered!" She said grasping the star. Ultear finally gave a warm smile as she pulled Lucille's cheek a bit. "How could I forget the one girl who gave me my first challenge with my magic?" She said teasingly. Everyone laughed as Lucille began asking what else she could do. Lucille also talked with the others as well.

Ray walked over to his parents and sat down. "Raymond! How was your mission?" Juvia asked as she gave him a hug. "Ah, mom. Not in front of everyone. It went well. Cain almost cost us the parcel because he got distracted by cakes. But it worked out." Juvia smiled. Gray looked at his son as Juvia kept dotting on him. Ray seemed down to Gray, which he shouldn't be since Lucille was back. When she left Ray turned into Juvia's past self, causing it to rain for months with no let up. Of course he got better and the rain stopped, but he never truly got over her disappearance. So why wasn't he over there with her and the others? "Ray. Why aren't you over there? Lucille's finally back." Gray asked bluntly. Juvia stopped as Ray looked at them, but more importantly, Lucille. "She seems too caught up. I'll give her a chance to say hi to everyone else before I take my turn." He said, giving his father a side smile. Gray nodded but he didn't really believe him. "I'm gonna get some air." Ray said as he began walking to the front of the guild. Juvia looked at Gray. "Juvia believes she knows what's going on." She said giggling while Gray raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What is it?" He said interested. Juvia shook her head. "Let's just watch and see if Juvia is correct."

Lucille had just finished talking with everyone about all the things they'd done while she was gone in the Spirit World, when she saw Ray wander off to outside the front of the guild. "I'll be back later guys, excuse me!" She said as she ran to the outside of the guild. When she got outside, she saw Ray sitting on the ground looking at the stars. "Ray." She said as she walked up behind him. She knew exactly who he was with one look. Same brooding personality, not to mention his blue hair. Plus, he was her best friend. Ray jumped and looked over his shoulder to see Lucille. "Lucille." He said low, but loud enough to hear. Lucille smiled as she sat down beside him. Ray looked back up at the stars and so did Lucille. After a few minutes she spoke up. "So how have you been? How were you these past eight years?" She said as she looked at him smiling. Ray looked at her and thought about how he should explain that he became an emotional wreck without her? He lost his best friend and in the first year, he transformed into a distant, cold, and ruthless teen when things weren't going right. But he slowly became himself again over the years, eventually coming to terms that she would never come back. So when she did. He felt a wave of emotions. Shock, disbelief, happiness, and a new one that only appeared when he saw how beautiful she looked now; love. Sure he always loved Lucille, but back then it was as a friend. However, he didn't realize that even back then he began to fall for her. How was he supposed to explain all of that especially the love part, when he was completely embarrassed by it? But the way Lucille looked at him right now, and that warm smile. _'I'm sure she'd understand how I acted these past eight years. As for how I feel for her..I'll wait before I tell her about that.' _he decided.

Ray turned his attention to the stars as he spoke. "It's not pretty, how I coped over the years. After you disappeared, it rained for days. I lost control of my magic. I lost control over my emotions, my senses, and my heart. Dad said I turned into my mom before she joined Fairy Tail. I became distant, cold, and ruthless when I didn't do what I wanted. Ultear and dad tried to keep me in line but I wouldn't have it. Mom cried a lot over me. Not so much now. Actually she dotes on me a little too much." Ray sighed, earning a giggle from Lucille. "That was in the first year. After the first year, I gained control over my magic, finally making the rain stop. As for my emotions and mind.." He trailed off. Looking straight into her eyes he spoke. "I had to make myself forget you completely. If I didn't I'd never get over the loss of losing you." Lucille inhaled a sharp breath when he stared at her like that. She blushed slightly, not sure why exactly, but she looked down. _'Of course he needed to. I mean, that's what I did.' _she thought. "Slowly I became myself but I still knew I wouldn't always be the same again. So I focused on my magic and became a Mage. Mom says I'm close to surpassing her actually." He smiled confidently as he winked at Lucille. She laughed a blush to her cheeks. "But now, now everything's right again. Like you never left. When you walked in and said it was you, I almost fell to the floor in shock. But you'd think those hurt feelings would come back, but they didn't." He said smiling. "They went away. Disappeared. Those hurt feelings didn't matter anymore, because you were back. And for good." Ray put a hand on her head. "It's good to have you back, Lucille." He said with a small smile. Lucille blushed fiercer than before, but she smiled nonetheless. Ray pulled his hand away to lean back on his hands. "So that's how I've been."

Lucille stared at him before she finally lost control. She looked on the verge of tears when she suddenly launched at him, wrapping him into a hug that accidentally made Ray lose his balance and fall backward. "Wha-?! Lucille?" He said alarmed. Lucille tightened her grip on him as she shook a little, trying not to cry but failing. "I'm so sorry Ray! You're my best friend and I had no idea that my disappearing would affect you that way. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry.." She chanted as she began crying into his shoulder. Ray laid there as he listened to her, a slight blush to his cheeks. "I don't blame you for cutting me out of your life because I had to do that too. I never would have been able to go through the training if I didn't forget about you all. So I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry I did this to all of you." She said as she sat up a little to look at him, her cheeks stained with tears. Ray looked at her and his heart broke. He realized then she had suffered just as bad as they did. Ray used his thumbs to wipe away her tears, and then he smiled at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize this was just as hard on you as it was for us. But all of that is in the past. You're here now, everything is good." He said stroking her cheek a bit. Lucille smiled as she sat up on her knees. Ray leaned up on his elbows before he sat up right. She wiped away her excess tears and flipped her hair.

"Ya know? I still like the rain." She said smiling brightly. Ray's eyes widened. "I remember that you didn't like your magic cause you couldn't control it. You ran away to the river, and I knew you'd go there cause that was our meeting spot. That's when I saw you crying." Ray pouted and looked away. "I wasn't crying.." Lucille giggled. "Okay. Well when I found you. You told me you hated your magic. That no one would like it. That's when it began to rain. I remember I began dancing in the rain, jumping around. That's when you asked me what I was doing. And do you remember what I said?" She asked smiling. Ray smiled. "Yeah. You said 'I'm dancing! It's fun to dance in the rain. I actually love the rain, and I think your magic is fun and amazing.'" He looked over at her. "Yup. And that's when you got up and we both began dancing. I still love the rain."

Ray blushed as he looked to the side before saying, "Tomorrow I'll make it rain for you if you'd like." He was so embarrassed. He felt like that was some sort of confession. He felt at that moment he could die from embarrassment. Lucille smiled cheerfully. "I'd like that!" She said. Ray smiled and nodded. "Why don't we head on in?" Lucille nodded. Ray got up and reached a hand out for her. She grabbed it and stood. She gave him one more hug, with Ray hugging back, and whispered. "I'm glad to be back. Now we can move forward together." She said as she pulled away smiling. He nodded before she grabbed his hand and dragged him inside.

Before they had come in and were talking outside, Natsu sat on a chair staring out the window at Ray and Lucille. He growled a little and his fatherly dragon instincts were yelling 'Break them up! Kill him!' Lucy noticed this and poked him. "Natsu? Hey what's wrong?" She asked concerned. Natsu just narrowed his eyes. "Look at them Lucy. Look at Ray. He's way to close to Lucille. The looks they're giving each other.. Wah!? He touched her head! That's it. I'll kill him!" Natsu got up to go outside but Lucy stopped him as she grabbed onto his back. "Natsu! It's fine! They're just talking!" Natsu growled as he stopped. "Fine I'll talk to Gray!" He said stomping off to Gray, dragging his wife along with him. "Oi Gray! We need to stop this!" Natsu said as he stood in front of him. Lucy finally let go and sat beside Juvia, annoyed.

"We gotta stop what?" Gray asked totally lost. Natsu's eyebrow twitched. "The fact that I think your son likes my Lucille!" He growled. Gray's eyes widened, but Juvia just smiled. "How do you know? And what if he does? What's the problem?" Gray asked sort of peeved. "The problem is my little Lucille is finally back and she gets hit on by **your** son! Look!" He pointed to the window. Just as they began to look, they see Lucille hug Ray as he falls to his back. Gray and Natsu gasp as Lucy sits there in shock. Juvia smiles knowingly. "Well it looks like your daughter is the one we should worry about!" Gray smirked. Natsu stood there on the verge of tears. "My little Lucille…why..?"

Lucy looked thoughtful. "Well I can't say I'm surprised. They've always been close.."

"Juvia knew." Juvia said. Gray looked at her surprised. "Wait, that's what you meant earlier?" He asked. Juvia nodded and smiled. "Juvia knew back then that Ray liked Lucille. That's why he was so out of control after she left. But now, Juvia believes he knows how he feels for Lucille, but Juvia doesn't know about Lucille.." She said as she looked at them, now sitting up and talking happily. All four of them stared. "Juvia would be happy if they like each other." Lucy nodded. "Me too." Gray and Natsu looked at their respective kid, then turned to each other. "Well I guess he's better than someone else…" Natsu said as he looked away. Gray sighed. "Guess I'd rather have her be who he likes then some tramp I don't know.." He said looking away. Lucy and Juvia giggled as they watched their husbands.

Lucy knew it'd be hard for Natsu to adjust, he still remembers Lucille as his little girl. _'I'm sure we'll have to talk about it. He's going to have a hard time I'm sure.' _she thought. He already knew of Natalie's crush on Cain, and already burned half of their back deck from the news; Lucy knew Natsu would need her full support and rationality. Their babies were growing up, which meant dating. But Natsu's animal instincts would not let them go without a fight. That's when Lucy would need to intervene.

Juvia wasn't worried about Ray, and neither was Gray. Gray knew his son, and to be honest, he took after Juvia in most aspects. He had her water magic, and blue hair. But more than that, when Ray loved something he cherished it, would do anything and everything for it. Sure Gray cherished and loved things and people too. But Ray definitely loved more, just like Juvia. Gray thought that quality that Juvia and Ray shared was endearing and cute. Now that Ray is older, it saddened Gray. Because that means that one day, Ray would begin to look for the one girl to spend the rest of his life with. Which meant his little man was growing up. However, Gray knew he'd be proud of whoever Ray chose. As for Ultear, as weird as she was, Gray didn't know how to take her dating. She totally took after him, but she was more forward and at the same time, so tsundere. Either she'd throw caution to the wind and claim you, or she'd play the too cool for you card. Right now, Gray and Juvia weren't sure if she liked anyone so they were clueless. But in all honesty, they would feel bad for the person she liked. But they'd also be happy for her.

Just then Lucille and Ray walk through the door to join the others. Mira came over and held a stamp. "Are you ready Lucille? To be marked a Mage of Fairy Tail?" She asked. Natalie beamed at Lucille. Lucille looked at the stamp and grinned. "I'm definitely ready!" Mirajane smiled as Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Juvia joined them. "Where would you like it?" Mira asked. Lucille thought about it. _'My shoulders are covered, so are my thighs, and my stomach. Hmm…' _she looked at her mom and decided. "I'd like it on my right hand, Aunt Mirajane." She smiled. Mirajane nodded as she stamped her, a dark purple Fairy Tail symbol left as the stamp was pulled away. Lucille smiled as she stared at her hand. Natalie hugged her from behind. "Alright! Now we can go on missions together! We'll need to form a team!" She said. Lucille hugged her back. "Yeah!"

"How about we call it a night and head home. You guys can figure everything out tomorrow." Lucy said as she grabbed Lucille's hand to look at her mark, smiling.

"Yeah, you're right mom. Besides I am pretty tired." Lucille said stifling a yawn.

"Alright, guess we'll see you all tomorrow!" Natsu yelled as he, Lucy, Lucille, and Natalie started making their way home.

"Home.." Lucille murmured. Natalie looked over and smiled. "Yup, home. You'll be bunking with me, right mom?"

"Yes. We sort of got rid of your bed so you'll have to share with Natalie." Lucy said sadly Natsu looked down, also ashamed.

"It's okay mom, dad. You didn't know if I'd come back. I'm not upset. Really." Lucille smiled. Lucy and Natsu sighed a breath of relief as they hugged her.

"Tomorrow we'll do some shopping. For your bed, some other necessities, and a pouch for your keys." Lucy said excited.

Lucille nodded. "Alright!"

* * *

So how was that? Did you guys like it? You'll get more of Gajeel and Levy's children next chapter, as well as Cain, and Jax.

I had to add some cuteness. And of course Natsu and Gray's parental instincts. Lol I have to give some more background with the other teens next chapter. We'll also see more Gajeel and Levy as well as Jellal and Laxus.

Anyway I hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Child of Hidden Magic**

**Series: **Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Future

**Type:** On-going Fanfiction

**Genre: **Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure

**Pairings:** NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza; Elfever, Miraxus; and their children.

**Updates: **Weekly; Fridays

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Purely fan made. However, their children I created from my own imagination.

**Chapter Five**

It was nine thirty in the morning when Lucille woke up. She woke up confused for a start because she saw a white ceiling instead of the starry sky she was used to seeing in the Spirit World. She squinted her eyes, then opened them wide. She sat up so fast and looked around the room. _'Wait a second! Where-?!'_ But she stopped her frantic thinking when her eyes spotted Natalie with her arm draped over Lucille's abdomen, and softly snoring. Lucille smiled and sighed. All recollection of what happened yesterday finally coming back to her. _'That's right, I'm home now.' _she looked around the room again, smiling a little. She had borrowed some pink pajamas with strawberries on them from Natalie. _'This may take some getting used to. But I'll be back in my old room soon, as instructed by mom and dad. It'll be nice to get to decorate my room since I didn't get to as a grew up!' _she thought happily. She laid down gently as to not wake up Natalie. She would definitely need to get used to everything. She closed her eyes to think about how she was going to decorate her room, when she felt movement beside her. She looked over at Natalie whose eyes opened slowly. Lucille smiled.

Natalie blinked her eyes a few times. She looked at Lucille curiously but broke into a wide smile. "Lucille!" She screamed as she hugged her tightly. Lucille laughed as she returned the hug. "I'm so happy it wasn't a dream!" Natalie said happily. "Me too! I was shocked when I woke up this morning but when I saw you I remembered." Lucille said as her and Natalie sat up.

Lucy and Natsu rushed in. "Is everything okay!?" Natsu exclaimed. Lucille and Natalie just laughed.

"We're alright. Just glad yesterday wasn't a dream." Natalie smiled as she looked to Lucille. Natsu and Lucy sighed.

"Well I'm glad nothing horrible happened. Why don't you guys get ready to go. We have shopping to do!" Lucy said excitedly.

Natalie and Lucille grinned as Natsu sighed. "Since your going shopping, I think I'll just meet you girls at the guild." He said trying to slip away. "Ah ah ah!" Lucy said grabbing his ear. "I don't think so. Who's going to help us carry things, especially the bed?" She inquired. Natsu sighed, "Okay okay, I'll go..." Natsu said, giving up. There's no way he'd win against his three girls.

With that said, Natalie and Lucille proceeded to get ready. Getting showers, putting their clothes on, and fixing their hair; they entered the kitchen. "What's for breakfast dad?" Natalie asked. Natsu grinned. "Dippy eggs, toast, bacon, and orange juice!" Natalie and Lucille licked their lips as well as saying in unison, "Yummy! My favorite!" Natsu laughed heartedly as they dug in. Lucy walked in, kissing Natsu's cheek as she also sat down to eat.

Once everyone was finished, Lucy clapped her hands. "Alright! Everyone ready?" Lucille and Natalie shouted yes while Natsu groaned, voicing his displeasure about going.

The first shop they went to was a furniture store. Lucille didn't need a big bed, so she decided to get a full, as well as a dresser, a side table, and vanity; all wood painted white. After purchasing the furniture, Lucy made Natsu take everything home and set it up while they continued their shopping. With Natsu gone, they went to a few clothing stores. Lucille wasn't big on fancy clothes so she mostly got jean shorts and skirts, some short sleeved tops and tank tops; mostly different shades of purple, and a new pair of black boots. With most of their shopping done, they had one more stop.

"Okay Lucille, we'll go to the store where I know has pouches like mine. They should have some variety so you don't have to get one that looks like mine." Lucy said as she marched on.

Lucille, however, was dragging a bit. "I'm so worn out..I've never done this much shopping ever..." She said, exhaustion in her voice. She had been carrying two full bags on each arm while Natalie and Lucy had the same, but were definitely used to shopping and looked like they could shop for hours. Natalie smiled sympathetically. "Well you've done great so far! And this will be our last stop anyway. Then we can rest back at home." Natalie encouraged. "I'm so taking a nap when we get home..." Lucille murmured.

Once at the shop, Lucille began searching._ 'I'd like if they had a brown one with gold stars as accents to it..maybe even a brown one with purple designs on it..' _she thought to herself. All of a sudden, she stopped and saw a pouch that had both. It was brown with three stars beside each other on each corner of the pouch. But the coolest part was it had a purple stitched letter largely printed on the middle of the pouch. She looked and found one with a cursive capital "L". "Did you find one Lucille?" Lucy asked as Natalie and her came over. "Yes! It's perfect mom! Exactly what I was looking for!" Lucille showed her the pouch and even Lucy seemed jealous. "It's so pretty, and definitely you! I'll go purchase it right now." She said walking away.

Lucille and Natalie waited outside. "Guess I'm all set, huh?" She asked looking at Natalie. Natalie could sense her unease. "Yup. Are you all right? Or still getting used to things?" She asked. Lucille just chuckled. "You always see through me, Nat. Or I'm just easy to read." Natalie thought, "I think it's both." She giggled as Lucille swatted at her. "Yeah, I guess I'll have to get used to living in the real world again and not worry, 'will I ever get my powers?' I'll need to learn to relax and not worry so much." Natalie nodded as Lucille spoke. "Also, we need to make up for lost time!" Lucille said encouraging. Natalie grinned. "You bet!"

Just then Lucy came up, handing Lucille her pouch. "Did you bring your keys?" Lucy asked. Lucille nodded. "Of course! I was too excited not to!" Lucille grabbed them out of her pockets and handed a couple at a time to Lucy. Lucy inserted each one on to the ring until they were all there. "Here you are!" Lucy said as she handed her the pouch, which Lucille then clipped to her belt. "It's perfect!" Lucille said excited as she looked at Lucy, who had begun to cry. "Wha-?! Mom?!" Lucille said frantic. "Why are you crying mom!?" Natalie asked puzzled.

"It's just..you're finally back, and now you're ready to go off one your own. Yet, I feel like I just...like you're still my little girl!" Lucy said trying to stop her tears. Lucille smiled sadly as she embraced her mother. "I know mom. I feel like it was just yesterday too. It took too long to come back. I still can't believe I'm home and can move on with everyone." She pulled away wiping her moms tears. "I still wish I could have grown up with everyone, but we can't go back. We can move forward though and make up for lost time, right?" She asked Lucy. Lucy smiled as she nodded. "Of course we can." She said hugging Lucille tightly. However she then pulled Natalie into the hug as well, who had begun to tear up too. They laughed before beginning their way back home.

When they got home they could hear cursing and crashing sounds. Lucy, Lucille, and Natalie winced. "Oh no." They said together. They set down their bags and ran to find Natsu, with Gray, Gajeel, Ray, Cain, and Lance, on the floor trying to read the directions on how to put together everything. It seems they started with the side table, which looked to be put together right, and were now working on the bed. "Natsu, I'm telling you. It goes this way." Gray said, a vein threatening to pop out. "But look it's not goin' in right! Just admit you don't know how to put it together just like I don't!" Natsu yelled. Ray, Cain, and Lance were leaning against the wall, obviously annoyed because they tried to help but got yelled at for it. The girls just stared. Gajeel was rubbing his temples before he finally lost his cool. "That's it! Natsu! Gray! Get yer butts outta here! I'm takin' over since you two have no idea what yer doin'. Ray, Cain, Lance, you'll be helpin' me." Gajeel ordered. The three teens sighed, relieved since they knew Gajeel with the help of Lance reading the instructions, could put everything together within the day. Natsu and Gray grumbled as they proceeded to leave, only to find the girls in the doorway snickering. "Looks like Uncle Gray and Dad got yelled at." Natalie teased. Natsu and Gray sulked as they walked past, only to hear full blown laughter a minute later.

The girls decided to hang up Lucille's clothes later so the boys had enough room to work. They stood in the kitchen talking as Gray and Natsu sulked in the living room. "Everything should go smoothly if Lance is giving the instructions." Lucille said nodding. "And when the other boys have a task they usually follow through and get it right without breaking anything." Natalie chimed in. "And Gajeel will difinitely listen to Lance since he's a lot like Levy." Lucy concluded. The girls were talking loud enough to hear, and decided to tease the two men who were kicked out.

"They know we can hear them right?" Natsu grumbled. He couldn't believe his girls saw him like that. Now he'll never live this down, and when Lucille's finally back too.

"Yeah, they're saying that on purpose." Gray sighed.

Lucy, Lucille and Natalie came out to sit on the sofa. "Is Juvia, Ultear, Levy, and Naja coming later?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, they'll be here soon." Natsu said as he put his hands behind his head. Natalie beamed. "Why don't we have a cookout? A BBQ?!" Natsu and Lucy looked at each other. "Sounds like fun!" Natsu decided. "Why don't you and Gray go to the store to get everything. "Sure thing, Lucy. We may as well since we were kicked out of our first project." Gray said as he sighed and scratched the back of his head. The girls laughed and waved as Gray and Natsu left.

Just then Levy, Juvia, Ultear and Naja walked in. Levy locked eyes with Lucille and smiled big. "Lu!" They ran up to each other and embraced. "Aunt Levy! You look well." Lucille said as they pulled apart. Levy still had a cute figure and her unruly hair. "So do you! You look just like Lucy! I hear you got your magic and created your own key?! May I see it?" Lucille laughed. "Of course!" Lucille said as she selected Locksmith out of her new pouch and summoned her.

"Open gate of the locks, Locksmith!" Locksmith stood beside her, hands on her hips. "I was about to eat you know." She grumbled. "Sorry, my Aunt Levy wanted to meet you." Lucille apologized. Levy circled Locksmith as she inspected her. "She's amazing Lucille! Now she can open any door and even unlock people's hearts about certain things?" Lucille nodded. "Yup! I'm glad you think she's amazing. I think so too." She said smiling to Locksmith. Locksmith blinked and looked away, almost shyly. "Well I approve! It's nice to meet you Locksmith!" Levy said extending her hand for Locksmith. Locksmith looked at her hand and finally shook it. "Is that all Lucille?" She asked. "Yup! You can go." Locksmith nodded and left.

"So what's the plan for today? Where are the guys?" Ultear asked. Lucy explained what happened with the guys and they all laughed.

"We're having a BBQ tonight. Gray and Natsu are getting the groceries." Lucy informed.

"Yes! Meat!" Naja and Ultear chanted. Lucille and Natalie laughed as they chanted 'Meat!' together. Lucy, Juvia, and Levy sighed. Their men had definitely influenced their girls.

At that moment Ray came walking out. He looked up at Naja and pointed his thumb in direction of Lucille's bedroom. "Your dad wants you." Naja puffed out her cheeks. "Urg! I can never have time to talk with the girls. He always wants me with him! If he had it his way I'd be glued to his hip!" Naja complained. "Don't yell at the messenger." Ray said sighing as he scratched his head. Naja walked to the bedroom as she grumbled on about Gajeel. Before she closed the door you could here, "Dad this has gotta stop!" followed by a "Gihihi." from Gajeel.

Ray walked up to Lucille and the girls, the moms had moved to the kitchen to get things prepared. "Mind if I borrow Lucille?" Ultear's eyes glinted with mischief and knowing. "I don't know. You talked with her a lot longer than we did last night. I'm not sure I'm ready to give her up to you." She said grabbing a confused Lucille in a shoulder hug. Natalie just crossed her arms and nodded. Ray sighed. "Look, just for ten minutes ok?" He said quite annoyed with his sisters antics. Ultear and Ray stared at each other for a minute before Ultear 'let' him have Lucille.

Ray directed Lucille to come outside, to which she followed. "So what's up?" She asked. Ray put a finger to his lips as he raised his hand in the air. Lucille looked up as she saw clouds begin to form. She broke into a smile as she watched. Slowly rain began to fall. She looked at Ray and he gave her a side smile. "Well I did promise to make it rain for you last night." He said, a slight blush adorning his cheeks. Lucille giggled. "Yeah, you did. And you know what you're going to do next?" She asked with a smirk on her face. His eyes widened. "Ooooh no." He said backing away, only to have Lucille walk towards him. "Ooooh yes!" She said and grabbed his wrist, dragging him out into the rain with her. "Lucille!" She only laughed as she spun him around. Not being able to help himself, he laughed too. They didn't stay in the rain long because they didn't want their clothes to get soaked. Ray didn't have to worry though, since like his mother, his body was literally made of water. Their laughter died down and Ray looked at her. "Now you're wet!" Lucille giggled. "Oh my clothes will dry. Besides, you had to know I was going to do that!" Ray looked away. "Yeah..I realized a little too late that you'd drag me out there and dance..." He sighed. Lucille was watching the rain as she spoke. "Anyway. Thank you. It was nice to see your magic and to do something with you that reminded me of my past." She said smiling as she turned to look at him, causing Ray to blush. "It's nice to know not everything has changed." She said hugging him. Ray blushed bright red as he hugged her._ 'This is killing me! I don't know what to do..this feeling is getting worse! I just want to hold her all the time. Even ki-' _Ray didn't dare finish his thought because that would make him blush even more, if that was possible. And it would confirm how he truly felt towards Lucille. He didn't want to ruin their friendship, and he was afraid if he truly admitted his feelings to himself, it would become to hard to be around Lucille unless he confessed his feelings to her. _'I'm gonna talk to dad.' _he thought finally.

Lucille blushed as he continued to hold her. She herself began to get all tingly around him last night. When he touched her head, or touched her cheek, or even hugging her like this. Not to mention the look in his eyes whenever she caught him looking at her. All of it made her blush and feel all tingly inside, and she just couldn't understand why. _'I'll have to talk to Nat about it. I'm sure she'll know.' _she said before being startled by Ultear and Natalie. "Are you gonna hug all day or something?" Natalie said teasingly. Ray and Lucille pulled away so fast, and the rain immediately stopped.

Natalie and Ultear smirked, while Ray and Lucille blushed. "Annnnyway, they finished up your bed and dresser and want you to look to see where you want everything." Ultear mentioned and Lucille ran inside and to her bedroom.

Lucille came in and saw her white bed covered with a lavender colored bedspread that had butterflies and tiny stars on it in the middle of her room; her large window right above her bed adorned with shear lavender colored curtains. Her bedside table was to the right and had a purple alarm clock with a large star on it. Her dresser was to the wall on the left with an oak wood jewelry box on top. The wall on the right had her vanity with all her lady accessories and necessities. Her clothes had been hung up in her closet as well. Lucille smiled. "It's perfect. It's set up exactly as I wanted it." She turned to Gajeel, Lance, Cain, and Naja. "Thank you all so much!" She said grabbing them into a hug. They all wore looks of surprise but slowly smiled.

"Well someone had ta do it. Yer dad and Gray would never have gotten it done! I had ta take the wheel." Gajeel said shrugging his shoulders. "Besides, I'm glad I could help my niece who finally came back." He said ruffling up her hair. She laughed as she swatted his hand away, secretly liking the gesture. "Besides, with Lance's instructions, we got through it smoothly."

Lance wore a slight blush and shrugged his shoulders. "It was nothing really." He said scratching his cheek, embarrassed. Lucille smiled as she have him a hug. "Well nonetheless, thank you for your help!" She grinned as she pulled away. She then went and hugged Cain, who almost crushed her from his hug. And lastly Naja who just patted her head.

After everyone had filled into the living room, Gray and Natsu walked in with the groceries. "Alrighty! Who's ready for some grub!?" Natsu yelled. Everyone shouted approvals.

* * *

It was around seven in the evening when the BBQ started. Natsu and Gajeel **actually **worked together to grill everything on Natsu and Lucy's back deck. Levy, Lucy, Juvia, and Erza; who recently showed up with Jellal, were talking. Gray and Jellal had gathered around the grill with Natsu and Gajeel, talking to each other. The teens had gathered together. Everyone eating steaks on a stick or other types of meats on a stick.

Lucille smiled, savoring every bite. "So Lance, have you surpassed Levy yet?"

Lance smiled a little. "No, but I'm pretty close. I think mom's panicking a little. Surprised by how fast I'm learning." He snickered. They all laughed.

Natalie stood next to Cain as she ate like her life depended on it. She had unintentionally ignored everyone's presence until she caught Cain starring at her. She had her mouth full and couldn't believe she was just stuffing her face as he stared at her. _'What are you doing Nat!? And in front of HIM of all people!' _She slowly swallowed as she blushed as red as a tomato. "Ah..umm..." she tried to speak but then he held out a kabob with steak and shrimp on it. "I know you really like steak and shrimp so I grabbed you the last one." Cain said smiling warmly at her, like she was so mesmerizing. If it was possible, she blushed even more. _'He thought of me...he actually thought of me!' _she thought and grinned as she took it. "Hehe, thank you. I'm surprised you noticed." She admitted. Cain just laughed. "How could I not? I grew up with you. I couldn't help but notice anything you did." He admitted as he took a bite of chicken. Natalie looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?" Cain wasn't expecting that question and began choking on his food. Natalie yelped as she began to pat his back. After a minute he finally swallowed and was able to breathe. Natalie apologized, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you with that question!" Cain just waved a hand. "No. I just wasn't expecting it..." He looked away and began to say something when Ultear called over to him.

"Yo Cain! Lucille wants to see your new sword!" She said as they walked over.

Natalie looked away as she cursed. "Gah! She stepped on my moment! I was so close!" She sighed as she slowly made her way over to them.

Cain held his left hand in the air above his head and a large black and yellow sword appeared. The hilt was yellow and the blade was pure black with a yellow shaped Diamond piece of metal in the middle of the blade. He held it in front of himself. "It's called the Erementa, or the elementalist. If the blade is hit with a certain element like fire, water, earth, air, or even light and darkness; the blade will absorb the element and transform the blade into the pure form of the element absorbed. Here, I'll show you. Natalie, would you mind?" He asked as he held out his sword to her.

"Sure!" Natalie rubbed her hands together. Seeing as it was only a demonstration she used one hand to engulf in flames. "Hiya!" She said as she punched the blade. The blade stopped her hand right before she hit it, but used a form of magnetism to keep her hand still as it slowly began to absorb her fire. Gradually the blade glowed a bright red as the yellow Diamond on the middle of the sword inscribed the symbol 'fire' in Japanese. After the symbol glowed, Natalie's fire disappeared and her hand was released from its hold as the sword combusted into flames. Everyone 'ooo'd' and 'ahh'd', even the adults noticed the little show Cain was putting on.

"Wow Cain! That's amazing!" Lucille said amazed.

"And once the Diamond is inscribed with the element in Japanese, that's when the blade has completed the absorption, correct?" Lance asked as he inspected it, of course from a safe distance.

"Yes. Once the symbol is formed, the absorption is complete." Cain answered. He looked to Natalie. "Thank you for the help." He smiled.

Natalie just giggled but quickly stopped and waved her hand. "Oh it was nothing! Glad to help!" She said as she fanned her blushing cheeks from his compliment. _'Hopefully he thinks it's just from the fire..'_ she thought and hoped.

Erza sighed proudly. "I must admit, even I want that sword. I'm so proud he came up with that sword all his own." Jellal put his arm around her shoulder.

"Well they will all outdo us at some point." Jellal said, earning sad yet proud collective sighs from all the parents.

Cain put his sword away right when Lucille gasped. The teens looked at her.

"Lucille?" Lance asked.

They could tell she was thinking as she put a finger to her chin. Suddenly she looked up at Ultear and Naja. "Naja, Ultear. You both already formed a team, right?"

Ultear nodded as Naja spoke. "Yeah, us, Max, and Jax."

Lucille looked to the others. Natalie began to understand where she was going with this. "I get it!" Lucille smiled as she put her arm around her twins shoulders, "So what if we form a team with myself, Natalie, Cain, Ray, and Lance?!" She asked as she and Natalie looked at the three boys expectantly. All three of them looked surprised. Naja and Ultear smiled, like the approved of the team even though the boys hadn't voiced their opinions yet.

"I'll join." Lance said as he stepped forward.

Ray and Cain looked at eachother. They were alread a team, but they didn't mind joining if that meant they would have more fun together. Not to mention being around their respective crush. "Alright." Ray agreed. "Sure." Cain said as he smiled.

Lucille and Natalie looked at each other and cheered. They then grabbed the boys into a hug, which caused them all to laugh.

"We'll be the next strongest team like mom and dad's was!" Natalie cheered.

"Yeah!" Lucille said as she pumped her fist in the air.

"Hey now!" Naja said in a warning tone.

"Yeah I think our team will be better than yours." Ultear said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, is that a challenge sis?" Ray said with a smirk. Ultear grinned. "Oh you bet it is." She taunted.

"Wait a minute. What about Lydia? She's not on your team?" Lance asked Naja and Ultear.

"Hm, now that ya mention it, sometimes she goes on solo missions with Max but.." Naja looked to Ultear.

"Technically speaking she's not a part of our team..." Ultear finished.

"Maybe we should ask her to join too?" Cain said as he looked to Lucille and Natalie.

"Aw, do we have to?" Natalie said, clearly not to keen on the idea. Lucille elbowed her in the arm. "Of course we should! It'll be fun and will add to how strong our team will be!" Natalie looked thoughtful and finally nodded. "I guess if we wanna be the strongest team in Fiore.. alright. Tomorrow we ask her." Natalie said with a confident smile.

It was about nine when everyone began to go home. Natalie and Lucille waved to everyone, but Lucille talked with Jellal and Erza for a few minutes before they went home. After they left, Natalie and Lucille helped to clean everything up. Throwing stuff in the trash and packaging the leftover food and put in the fridge. After the clean up was finished, Natsu, Lucy, Natalie, and Lucille sat one the couch.

"Well today was fun, wasn't it?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah it was!" Lucille said smiling. She sat up a little straighter and looked at her hands in her lap. "Thanks. For not getting mad about me going away, and acting as if nothing changed even when it did." She looked up to see them smiling at her.

"Of course we wouldn't be mad!" Natalie said as she touched Lucille's shoulder.

Lucy and Natsu looked at each other. "Lucille, we would never hold what you did against you. We understand how important it was for you to get your magic." Lucy said as she got up to sit on the other side of her.

Natsu got up and walked over to Lucille, bending down to sit in front of her. "Lu, nothing's changed. Sure we all got older, but we're all still the same. You're still you, and we're still us. You don't need to worry anymore." He said as he gave her his goofy grin. He grabbed her hands and squeezed them. "So no more worrying! You're back. So all you should concentrate on is enjoying your life with your family and friends. And of course enjoying your magic." He said winking.

He tousled her hair as she smiled and giggled. She relaxed. Natsu's words washed away her anxieties and she smiled. "Okay." She hugged Natsu tightly. He chuckled as he hugged her, kissing her forehead when she pulled away. Natalie and Lucy aww'd and grabbed them into a big hug. They all laughed. Lucy and Natsu bid them goodnight as Natalie and Lucille went to Lucille's room to talk.

After Lucille closed the door, Natalie sitting on her bed, she got serious. She jumped on the bed and said all at once. "I need your advice." Natalie blinked and titled her head to the side. "Huh?"

Lucille sighed. "Yes, your advice. It's about this feeling I get when Ray's around." Natalie almost said something but decided against it. She motioned for Lucille to continue. Lucille explained what Ray said when she talked to him last night. About how he had been these eight years. "But when he said that everything's okay now that I'm back, and he put his hand on my head, I felt all tingly inside and my heart was beating so fast!" She put a hand to her heart. "And today when he made it rain; because I mentioned I liked the rain, I hugged him to say thank you. And when he held me..it was different. Different then a hug between me and you, or even Cain and me. It was like he was holding something precious. This also made my heart beat fast and made my whole body tingly. Gah! What does this mean Nat!?" She said leaning forward.

Natalie had her arms crossed and smiled. "I'll tell you what it means. You liiiiike him."

Lucille just stared and thought about it. _'It all makes sense. The way I feel, why didn't I put everything together!?' _She thought astonished. "So if I do like him..what do I do? What if he doesn't feel the same way? I don't wanna ruin our friendship." She said as she drew patterns on her bed with her finger.

"I could find out for you. Maybe Cain would know, actually Aunt Juvia might know. She's good at this like and love thing." Natalie smiled causing Lucille to blush at the word love. Natalie glance to the side as she got up the courage to tell her. "Actually...I like Cain.." Natalie admitted.

Lucille gasped and smiled. "I wondered! Even when you were younger you always picked on him. I thought maybe that was your way of showing affection." She giggled causing Natalie to blush.

"Yeah well, I almost got him to tell me tonight but that's when you called him over." Natalie said sighing. Lucille mumbled an 'I'm sorry' as she scratched the back of her head. Natalie suddenly looked up. "How about you find out for me?! I'll ask Ray about you if you'll ask Cain!"

Lucille smiled. "Yeah okay! I can do that!"

"Alright! Tomorrow." Natalie said as they high five'd.

After that, they said goodnight to each other. Changing into pajamas and laying down on her new bed, Lucille smiled. "Tomorrow."

* * *

Phew! This chapter was fun for me to do cause it was more normal, not dealing with magic, just dealing with them. Of course I had to add some banter between Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel. ^_^

Next chapter you'll get to see magic. I'm not saying what that means, but I'll let you all think of it what you will. :P

I hope you like it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Child of Hidden Magic**

**Series:** Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Future

**Type:** On-going Fanfiction

**Genre: **Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure

**Pairings:** NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza; Elfever, Miraxus; and their children.

**Updates:** Weekly; Fridays

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Purely fan made. However, their children I created from my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Ray woke up and looked at his alarm clock, it was eight in the morning. He groaned as he put his arm over his eyes. He barely got any sleep, probably five or six hours. And when he did sleep he was constantly dreaming. Of her. He couldn't stop thinking of Lucille. _'This is worse than when she disappeared eight years ago.'_ he thought. He moved his arm and stared at the ceiling. "I need to talk to dad." He said aloud to himself. Ray sat up, stretched, and proceeded to get ready for the day. He took a shower and put on a tight dark blue short sleeved under armor shirt, gray pants, black shoes, and a blue jacket. When he was finished getting ready he walked into the kitchen. Juvia had just finished making pancakes as Gray was setting out plates and cups with orange juice and coffee. "Morning." Ray muttered as he grabbed a seat with a yawn.

"Oh! Ray is up and ready early." Juvia said cheerfully as she kissed the top of his head. Usually Ray would groan or swat at her for dotting on him, but his mind was preoccupied. Juvia noticed this and looked to Gray, worried.

"You alright, Ray?" Gray asked as he sat down. His son looked at him then shook his head.

"Sort of. Dad, can we talk after breakfast?" He asked. Gray just nodded as they began to eat. Ultear came in five minutes later and sat down heavily, obviously not a morning person.

Juvia looked at Ultear. "How is Ultear this morning?" She asked cheerfully.

Ultear, while grabbing a couple pancakes, just shrugged. "I'm fine, just tired. I'll be better after breakfast." She mumbled. Breakfast was pretty quiet after that, but the room was filled with Ray's uneasy aura. Ultear finally looked at him and pointed at him with her fork. "What's up with you? You reek of anxiety! It's ruining my food!" She said giving him the stink eye.

Ray's eyebrow twitched. "I've got something on my mind. I'm talking to dad about it later. You'll survive." He growled out as he continued to eat.

Gray and Juvia just watched the two but Gray spoke up before they decided to fight with their magic instead of words. "Oi, just eat. No arguing or fighting." After that breakfast was smooth sailing. Ultear helped Juvia with the dishes as Gray and Ray left to go talk outside.

Gray pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a smoke of it before he spoke. "So, what do you wanna talk about?" Gray asked as he leaned against the front of their house.

Ray breathed in while brushing back his hair, trying to figure out how to start this. He sighed and decided to go from when Lucille came back. "When Lucille came back, I about dropped to the floor in shock. Not entirely believing it was her. I mean I tried so hard to forget her and then she just waltz's in?" Gray just listened silently as he smoked. Ray continued. "That night when I wasn't with everyone talking to her, I lied. I wasn't sure how to face her. Mostly because she was so beautiful. I mean back then I always thought she was pretty but now. She took my breath away. And I wasn't sure how to face her with how I felt about her at that moment. But gradually I've begun to think of nothing but her, since that night. I just feel like I want to hold her, be by her side, even.." Ray blushed, embarrassed about saying the last part out loud; especially to his father. Gray noticed this and had to hide his smirk. Ray coughed and continued. "And I just don't understand. What does this mean dad?"

Gray breathed out. "I think you know what this means. You just told me all the signs." He said as he took one last puff and then stomped on the cigarette. He crossed his arms over his chest.

Ray looked down as he sighed. "Yeah. I guess I was just afraid to admit it.." He looked up as he scratched his head. "So what do I do? I mean, what if she doesn't feel the same? I don't wanna ruin our friendship.." He said pleadingly.

Gray walked over to his son, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Well, that's a choice you'll have to make. Would you rather know how she feels and confess? Or forever wonder?" He said as he looked Ray in the eye. He knew his son had feelings for her. And he felt honored that Ray sought his advice. _'It's up to you.'_ Gray thought.

Ray looked back and saw resolve in his father's eyes. _'Yeah, you're right, dad.' _Ray smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I think I'd rather know cause it's killing me now. But I'll think it over. Thanks dad." They both chuckled.

"So, you're good?" Gray asked.

"Yeah. I'm good." Ray smiled.

"Alright." Gray smiled as well.

Just then Ultear and Juvia came walking out. Ray began to walk ahead of them. Ultear raised an eyebrow. "Well his mood changed. He seems like he's on a mission." She said as she crossed her arms while she walked ahead as well.

Juvia grabbed Gray's shoulder as they began walking. "Is Ray okay? Juvia's concerned." She said with a worried expression. Gray held her hand that was holding her arm. Patting it he smiled. "He's fine. In fact, you were right. He's got it bad for Lucille." He said chuckling.

Juvia giggled. "Juvia's happy and hopes Lucille likes Ray back. Oh we'll have to start preparing for the wedding! Can Gray-sama imagine how cute our grand babies would be!?" Juvia said lost in her fantasy world.

"Me too.. Wait! Juvia he hasn't even told her how he feels yet! Get your head out of the clouds woman!" Gray said exasperated.

* * *

Lucille and Natalie were walking towards the guild as they were talking about their plan. Lucille wore a dark purple tank top with a yellow star on it, blue jean shorts, black boots, and a white jacket. Lucille would casually ask Cain what he thinks of Natalie and Natalie would do the same with Ray. Lucille, however, was starting to get cold feet.

"I don't think I can do this.." Lucille said holding her stomach. "I mean, I can do this for you. But not for me." At that point she stopped walking.

Natalie looked at her sister in astonishment. "But you were so gung-ho last night. What changed?" She asked with a hand on her hip.

Lucille looked away. "Last night I thought of us before I left. We had fun and besides you, he's my best friend. Nat, I don't want to ruin that!" She said as she looked at Natalie pleadingly. "Look, I'll ask Cain for you. Don't worry. But..don't ask Ray, okay? I mean I just came back, maybe I'm misinterpreting. Yeah! That's it!" Lucille said as she began walking, her happy mood coming back.

Natalie was flabbergasted. _'Uhh..what just happened!?'_ she thought. She shook her head as she ran to catch up to Lucille. "Um, okay I guess." She agreed as she scratched her head.

"While I ask Cain, why don't you ask Lydia if she'll join our team?" Lucille suggested.

Natalie puffed out her cheeks. "Ugh…alright. I'll bring Lance with me."

"What happened? You and Lydia used to get along." Lucille asked curiously.

"Let's just say that I lost to her in a fight and she never fails to remind me. She's so smug about it, flaunts it even! Ugh!" Natalie said as she began to walk faster because of how angry she was getting.

Lucille nodded as she ran to catch up to her. "I see. Well just bring Lance then." Natalie huffed which made Lucille giggle. As they walked through the guild Lucille located Cain, luckily without Ray. She turned to Natalie, winked, and made her way over to him.

Natalie looked over and found Lance, his nose in a book. It was never hard to find him. Just look around for books and he'll be there. She walked over to him and slammed a hand on the table, causing books to jump, shake, or fall over.

Lance didn't even bother to look up from his book. "Ya know, you just have to talk to get my attention." He said sighing as he set the book down to give Natalie his full and undivided attention.

"Sorry, I just don't wanna do this but Lucille asked me. I need to ask Lydia if she wants to join our team. And if it's just me she'll give me crap, I know it. But if you're there, she may be civil." She spouted off and looked at him. "So what do ya say? Will you go with me?" She said as she batted her eyelashes. "Please!"

Lance sighed and nodded. "Alright. But I don't see why it matters if it's me." He said standing and shrugging his shoulders.

Natalie looked away. "Well it's not intentional. You're just the only one who's not talking to someone out of our team." She lied. _'Yeah that works!' _she thought hopefully. As she grabbed his wrist, she saw Lydia with Max and Jax. As she marched over, Lydia turned and groaned. Max and Jax nodded to them as a hello then continued talking.

"Ugh, what do you want?" Lydia asked until she noticed Lance. "I mean what can I do for ya?" She asked as she smiled.

Natalie and Lance waved to Jax and Max before Natalie nudged Lance. He looked at her questioningly but caught on. _'Great. Make me do it.' _he thought and sighed. "We were wondering if you would want to join our team. Last night Lucille, Natalie, Cain, Ray, and I decided to form a team. And since you aren't really in one, we decided to ask if you wanted to join ours." He asked and noticed Lydia's wide goofy grin. _'Well she must not mind our team.'_

All Lydia heard was "I want you to join our team." She heard nothing else but that. _'He wants me to join!? Me!?' _she coughed and composed herself. "Sure. I don't mind joining. I'm happy you thought to include me." She said as she smiled.

"Cool. Well we'll let you know when we are going to go on a mission." Lance said as stoic as ever and turned to walk away, Natalie behind him.

Natalie sighed in relief. "Good! Thank you so much Lance! See I told you she'd be more willing if you asked." She said as she nudged him.

Lance just shrugged. "I got it, I don't understand why she always agrees with me or does what I ask.." He said puzzled.

Natalie stopped and stared. _'Okay. He can't be that oblivious..right? Maybe keeping his nose in those books is a bad thing…'_ she thought.

While Natalie and Lance were asking Lydia, Lucille had walked to Cain who was eating some cake…for breakfast. "Hi Cain." She said cheerfully. He looked up and smiled. "Hello Lucille." He said as he took another bite.

"I hate to bother you while you're eating your cake, but I had a question to ask you. It won't take long." She said as she sat down. Cain nodded as he continued to eat. _'Now, how to ask him without being blunt..Ah!' _she thought. "When we were younger, Natalie used to pick on you a lot, huh? I remember she'd always smack you or punch you when you wouldn't fight her, or if something you said was funny." She giggled.

Cain chuckled as he remembered. "Yeah. I was a push over though. Sure I was tough but I didn't like to show it. I know she was just trying to help me not be a doormat." He said as he smiled warmly. "After you left, Natalie was so distraught. She wasn't her loud and rambunctious self. She stopped fighting with Ultear, and would always isolate herself when she was here at the guild, or at home. Finally, I had had enough. Sure I was sad you were gone too, but I knew we had to move on. So I grew a back bone. I went up to Natalie and pushed her." He said calmly as he took another bite.

Lucille's jaw dropped. "You..you did what!?" She exclaimed as she let out a few giggles.

"Yup. I pushed her. She was pretty surprised and confused. I told her to get a grip and fight me. She looked away, said she didn't feel like it. Then I pulled her up by her hand and held her arms. I said, 'I don't care! I know you miss Lucille and so do I, but you're not yourself. Fight! Get mad! Show some emotion instead of just being by yourself. If I have to fight you to bring you back, then I will!' After that, she lost it and began crying. But that was the first time she had shown emotion in months. Then she decided to fight me. I won. But that fueled her fire and brought her back." He said as he smiled warmly, thinking about those days.

Lucille smiled. _'That may have been when she started to fall for him..' _she thought and felt it was the right time. "Thank you for helping her. So, obviously you're not scared of her. How do you feel about her now?" She asked.

Cain lost his smile and stared at Lucille. "Well..I feel for her strongly. She means a lot to me. I guess I should say instead that I care about her a lot." He looked away, thinking. He set down his fork. "I believe I love her. I probably always have, even when she'd pick on me." He said chuckling. He looked at Lucille seriously. "But I don't want her to know yet."

Lucille blinked. "Um, why no-"

"Because I'm…I'm not ready for her to know yet. And I'm not.." He stumbled over his words and a slight blush appeared on his cheeks. "I'm waiting till I'm for sure." He said low.

Lucille didn't quite understand, but who was she to judge? She doesn't want Ray to know her feelings either. Actually, she truly hadn't come to terms with hers. So she smiled and touched his shoulder. "I understand. I won't tell her."

Cain looked at her and smiled, relieved. "Thank you." Then he went back to finishing his cake.

Lucille got up just as Natalie walked back to Lance's table. She walked over and Natalie jumped up meeting her half way. "So?" Natalie asked eagerly.

Lucille shrugged her shoulders. "From what he said, it seems to me like he cares about you like he does everyone else." She said smiling a bit. Natalie just looked down as she nodded.

"Heh, guess it can't be helped." She said forcing a smile. It broke Lucille's heart to not tell her the truth, but she had to. "Oh! Lydia decided to join us." Natalie said to change the subject. She got closer and whispered. "I had Lance do all the talking and she joined like that." She said snapping her fingers. "I know the lightning woman has a thing for the book worm." She whispered giving Lucille a sly grin. "However, he's clueless to it." She sighed, earning a giggle from Lucille. They proceeded to go sit near the bar just as Ultear and Ray walked in.

Ray spotted Lucille and he stopped in his tracks, Ultear bumping into him. "Woah! Hey don't just stop like that!" She said but when he said nothing back, nor moved, she decided to get to the bottom of whatever was eating at him. She walked around to stand in front of him, seeing as she was a bit taller than him, she bent down a little to be eye to eye. "Hey, what's up with you? You're starting to worry me, and that's hard to do." She asked. To be honest, she was afraid he was spiraling downwards to how he was after Lucille left.

Ray shook his head and looked at Ultear. Saying he was worrying her made him realize that he was acting weird. He scratched his head as Ultear pulled him over to the side. "You gonna answer me? Or will I have to beat it out of you?" She threatened. Ray blinked and sighed. He looked around them to make sure no one was listening before he spoke. "Alright. The reason I've been acting weird is because I…think I'm in love with Lucille." He said lightly blushing. Ultear's eyes widened in surprise but the look didn't last long before she chuckled.

"That's what's been making you act all weird? You _think_ you're in love with Lucille? News flash my idiot brother, **everyone **knows you do. Back before Lucille left Max and I, along with Naja and Jax, would laugh at you two. Whenever Lucille looked away you'd get all dreamy eyed! We knew then that you had it bad for her. So I hate to break it to ya, but this is nothing new." Ultear said as she pretended to inspect her nails as if she chipped them.

Ray stood there amazed. _'So I showed signs even back then?'_ he thought. "Well anyway, I'm trying to figure out if I should tell her or not." He said as he glanced at Lucille.

Ultear turned her attention back to him, kind of annoyed with how difficult he was being. "Why wouldn't you?" She asked.

Ray sighed. "For one, she just came back from the Spirit World two days ago. She still doesn't know everything that's changed, and she **already **thinks so much has changed. Pile on top that her best friend, whom she thought hadn't changed at all, is in love with her? That'd be major overload. It would be too much and..I don't want to scare her away. Plus," he trailed off but after taking a breath he finished. "I'm afraid of what her answer will be when I confess." He breathed out as he put his hands in his pockets.

Ultear stepped back and thought about it. _'I guess he really has thought this through?' _she glanced at Lucille and nodded. "Seems you've thought this through, in detail I might add. So I'm guessing your answer is you're not going to tell her." She stated.

He nodded. "I'd like it also if you could keep this between us." Ray asked as he pointed between him and his sister.

Ultear nodded. "Yeah yeah. I won't say a word. But I wouldn't stay silent forever." She said patting his shoulder and walking to Max's table. _'Especially after hearing the bookworm has a crush on someone with blonde hair. I'm almost certain it's Lucille.' _she thought sadly.

Ray walked over to Natalie and Lucille and sat down. Cain followed right behind him. "So what's up?" Ray asked just as Lance got up, making his way over to everyone, as well as Lydia.

Natalie looked exasperated, with a hint of sadness. Natalie gestured for Lucille to tell them as she put her head on the table. Lucille huffed as she began. "I wanna know where Happy, Carla, Lily, and Master Makarov are!" She said loudly. The whole guild went silent. Lucille looked around. "Uhh..what happened? What'd I say?" Natalie grumbled a, "See!?" Everyone looked at each other; exchanging sad glances as well as ashamed expressions. _'Okay seriously! What is going on!'_ Lucille thought angrily.

Lance stood up as he grabbed Lucille's wrist. He looked to everyone else. "I'll tell her." They nodded as he dragged Lucille away to the side of the guild, away from prying ears. He sighed, his expression strained and sad. Lucile went to speak but he held up a hand. "This is tough to explain, so I guess I'll start with the toughest to swallow. After you left, everyone began searching for you; including Master Makarov. We told him not to since he was really getting old, but you know him. Just like us, he never listens." This earned a strained giggle from Lucille. "A year of searching caused him to get sick. Ms. Porlyusica, even though she was quite old herself, tried her best to heal him. But she said that he would not make it. She assured us that even if he hadn't searched like the rest of us, he would have passed away in a couple years, at best. So Master Makarov deemed Erza as the next master. The next day, he passed away. And a year later, Ms. Porlyusica passed away too, but not before deeming Wendy as the head Medicinal Advisor; giving all her tricks, teachings, and her house to Wendy." He looked at Lucille whose face had gone pale. She put the hand with the guild mark to her heart. He looked down and continued. "As for Happy, Carla, and Lily; they also passed away three years ago. They're different animals and magical, but like all of them, they age faster than us. Lily was the oldest so he was the first to go. It was hard on us, especially dad. Carla was the second. It didn't faze Wendy till a couple days after she passed. She sort of lost control, her powers going berserk; dad, and Uncle Nastu had to snap her out of it and calm her down. And Happy died a month after Carla. We believe he passed away sooner from heart break. He couldn't take the loss of Carla. Aunt Lucy, Uncle Natsu, and Natalie grieved for days, Natsu taking it the worst." He finished and looked at Lucille. Her knees were shaking, her hands clasped together against her chest, and tears that she were unaware of, spilled down her cheeks.

"It's all my fault..it's all my fault…" Lucille repeated over and over. Lance's eyes widened. He grabbed her shoulders and made her look into his eyes.

"No it is not. I told you. Ms. Porlyusica said that he would have died in a couple years, regardless if you had left or not. It just so happened that he exerted himself too much and got sick faster. As for our cats, I told you they age faster than us. Both of these tragedies are _not your fault." _Lance emphasized. Lucille sniffled a little before she finally just began to sob. Lance pulled her against his chest and stroked her hair and back. He looked up sadly. Sure he was happy that he was holding Lucille in his arms, but not under these circumstances. He sighed as he continued to stroke her head, holding her tighter. After a couple minutes, she had calmed down and sniffled a few times. Lance pulled away as she wiped her tears using her jacket collar.

Lucille sniffled before she spoke. "I'd like to visit their graves." She said as her voice cracked.

Lance nodded. He wrapped an arm around her as he brought her back to their table. Everyone jumped and looked to them. Natalie stood and held her sister. "She wants to visit their graves." He informed Natalie. Natalie nodded as she looked at Ray, who stood up without a word and began to walk with them out of the guild.

At Kardia Cathedral, Natalie, Lucille, and Ray stood at the front of the grave yard. Lucille stood in between Natalie and Ray, holding one of their hands. Natalie spoke up. "Happy, Carla, and Lily are a couple rows up on the left. Master Makarov is straight ahead in the back." She said as she squeezed her sisters hand. She looked at her, Lucille's head was looking down.

"Let's visit Happy, Carla, and Lily first." Lucille decided.

They walked over to their graves. Happy's had a fish on the tomb stone, Carla's had a flower, and Lilly's had a sword. Lucille smiled as she spoke. "Hi guys. I'm back and I got my powers!" She said, trying to act enthusiastic. Her smile dropped. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't here before you all passed away. You probably had so many questions." She squeezed their hands. She let go and bent down. She put a hand on Lilly's stone. "Lily, you taught me so much. Between combat and life lesson's you learned in Edolas. I'm thankful for those days when you would just talk to me." She put a hand on Carla's. "Carla. I loved how you'd tell me about your visions. I never told a soul, and still won't. I wouldn't be surprised if you saw me leaving in a vision. If you did, thank you for not saying anything. And even though you disciplined me harshly, I still enjoyed your company." Lastly, she put a hand on Happy's. Her hand shook as she spoke, trying to keep her voice steady; but failing. "And Happy. Oh Happy.." She let a sob escape. "Happy, I'm so so so sorry! You were probably hurt and confused the most. You were my and Natalie's pal. We were a trio when we were home. You were our friend. I know I was your favorite," Natalia scoffed. "I remember you would always rescue me when I was in trouble and always cheered me up when I was sad… But then I just up and left..you were probably so confused and sad. I'm so sorry, Happy. I hope that you can forgive me." She said as she cried into her hand. Natalie dropped down and held her in a hug. Ray crouched down beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. Lucille cried in front of their graves for a few minutes before she dried her tears and stood up. She looked to Master Makarov's grave and breathed in. "I'd like to visit Master Makarov alone." She said as she touched their arms.

Ray and Natalie nodded. "Just call for us if you need us." Ray said. Lucille nodded and walked over to his grave. Natalie and Ray sighed as they watched her. "I knew she'd have to find out but..I feel it's too soon." He said shaking his head.

Natalie scratched her head. "She wouldn't settle for me telling her later. I didn't have the heart to tell her. So I let Lance. She wasn't about to wait for an explanation."

Lucille stood in front of his grave, her hands behind her back. "Hi Gramps. I don't know if you've noticed but I got my powers! I'm a Celestial Mage." She smiled. "You always believed in me. You knew I'd get my powers. Never had a doubt about it. And you were right." She kneeled down, put both hands on top of his stone and leaned her head against it. "I'm sorry.." She whispered. "I didn't mean for everyone to panic. But you all did. I know that I'm not at fault for your death, but I feel a little responsible." She said as tears streamed down her cheeks. She knew Lance was right and she pounded her fist against Makarov's stone. "Why'd you have to strain yourself! You were already weak and old!" She yelled. The wind blew fast past her and she gasped. She smiled a little, laughed and looked up. "You're probably mad saying 'I'm not old, you brat!'" She said as she laughed. Lucille looked up at the sky, the clouds disappearing and the sun shining brightly. "Is this your sign that you're not mad..? That I'm forgiven?" She asked. At that moment a slow gentle breeze blew past. She put a hand to her heart as she felt at peace, her feelings of sadness and regret washed away. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you passed," she started as she stood up. "I remember all the times you'd read to me, or pat my head when I was afraid or sad. You always encouraged me when I was worried. But I will not worry anymore. I'll move forward with everyone and live out my life as a proud Celestial Mage. That's what you would tell me." She said smiling. She kissed his stone. "See you, Gramps." She said before she turned around and walked to Natalie and Ray.

Natalie turned around and looked relieved when she saw Lucille smiling. Not a forced smile, but a genuine one. "So, is everything alright?" She asked.

Lucille nodded. "Yes. I've said everything I needed to and I feel at peace with everything now." She looked at Ray and Lucille. "Thanks for coming with me. I'm sure it's probably still hard on you guys too."

"Yeah, but not as much as you. Since you just found out. We're your nakama. It's our job to be here for you." Ray said giving her a warm smile.

Lucille smiled as she stretched. "Well let's head back." She said grabbing their hands again. _'I'll miss you guys. But I'll continue to move forward, for you.' _she thought as she took one last look at their graves, before she turned around and walked away.

* * *

So here's this chapter. I'm sorry that this is sorta sad and that I killed off Makarov and the Exceed's. But I felt that Makarov and the cats would surely be old and would most likely pass away while Lucille was gone. (Along with Porlyusica.) I hope you're not too upset that I made it this way!

Also I don't want everyone to get into a relationship too fast so I'll be dragging it out a bit. Lol which means cute moments and "almost" moments that will probably make you groan with "just get together already!" XD

But I hope you like it and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

**Child of Hidden Magic**

**Series:** Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Future

**Type:** On-going Fanfiction

**Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure

**Pairings:** NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza; Elfever, Miraxus; and their children.

**Updates: **Weekly; Fridays

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Purely fan made. However, their children I created from my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Once Lucille, Natalie, and Ray returned it was around noon. The guild was really alive and bustling. In fact, many of the other members had returned. Cana sat on a table as Mirajane brought her a barrel of beer, Cana paying her from the money she just received on her mission. The Raijinshuu were back as well as Lisanna and Elfman. Freed was chatting with Lance and Lydia about different spells. Elfman was talking to his wife, Evergreen, whom was fretting over a few cuts he had. Jax sighed at his mother and walked to Naja who was with Ultear and Max. Evergreen had given up hiding their intimacy. Lisanna was playing with Bixlow's dolls, the two had become an item slowly; though no one really knows if they will proceed further than that. Laxus had walked to Mirajane who gave him a kiss on his cheek. He smiled as he began talking with her. Jet and Droy were talking with Levy and Gajeel about their mission, Gajeel merely looking around not really listening. Alzack and Bisca had returned with Asuka, who was now twenty-seven and had gained Gun Magic and Requip: The Gunner from her parents. Asuka was definitely a fire cracker when in battle, but off the field she was a sweet heart to everyone. Natsu and Lucy were talking with Juvia and Gray about something secretively as they were looking around making sure others weren't listening, which gave Ray a bad feeling in his stomach.

When they walked in however, Natsu saw Lucille and shouted. "Hey Lucille!" He did this purposefully, Lucille knew, so that everyone would freak and notice her. Natalie face palmed as Ray gulped in fear. _'Dad, I'm going to get you for this!' _Lucille thought. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the front doors where the three of them stood. Natsu grinned as everyone who knew she was back merely smiled or giggled. Everyone else however stood stock still, not truly believing it was her.

Lucille breathed in and smiled. "Hi everyone. I'm back!" She said as she waved, bracing for impact on the inside; while Natalie and Ray took small steps away from her until she was standing alone. Everyone broke out into gasps, smiles, or laughter before they all charged at her screaming "Lucille!" They all hugged her as they asked where she'd been, and after she gave them a shorter explanation than she gave everyone else, they were satisfied and hugged her again. Lucille and Asuka hugged each other. Asuka really took a liking to Lucille, and she would always take Lucille with her wherever she went. So getting to see each other again was a dream. After Lucille said all her "Hello's" and chatted with the others, who were eating. She ordered something for herself and sat down with them. After eating, she noticed most of her team crowded around the Request Board. Natalie and her finished their food and walked up to them.

"Hey guys! Find anything?" Lucille asked. Peering over Ray's shoulder.

Lance pointed to a poster. "This one seems like it'd be a good one to start off with." Lydia nodded as well, staring at it.

"It seems really weird. But with our group we could probably figure it out." Cain said as he put a hand to his chin in thought.

Lucille took the poster and read it over. "Hm, it's been over 6 months. People randomly just fall asleep. But suddenly half the town just dropped? One person happened to escape and said a woman with pink hair, wearing white held a flute and was playing it. That's when he began to feel drowsy, but he shook it off and ran." She stopped reading when she saw the next line. "Three people...have died in their sleep.." She looked at everyone.

"Sounds like that woman was playing with that one guy, letting him escape." Natalie said with her hands on her hips. "Probably wanting him to tell the whole town about her."

"Also sounds like the woman is getting serious now. Killing people in their sleep." Ray commented and put his hand to his chin. "Seems like she wants people to notice her..almost like she's-"

"Looking for someone. Or at least wants them to find her." Lucille finished for Ray. She read the poster some more. "The rest of the town that hasn't fallen asleep has fled, leaving their loved ones and the others who're asleep in that town. Saying they won't go back till she's gone. Oh my gosh...worth one hundred thousand jewels!?" Lucille's eyes glittered.

"They are serious." Lydia commented as she smirked. Approving of how much the reward is.

"So, are we going with this mission?" Cain asked.

"Heck yeah we are!" Lucille and Natalie said in unison.

"Ah, but first, I think we should train each other. Spar, so that we're ready." Lance suggested.

"Good idea Lance! Plus I need to ask mom about some good combos with my spirits!" Lucille said smiling at him, causing him to blush slightly.

Lydia grabbed the poster from Lucille's hands and smiled. "I'll take this to mom and have her give us the 'all clear' to go on the mission." She winked and walked off.

"Alright so should we spar? I'm getting fired up!" Natalie said excitedly. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah! But who should go against who? I'll probably not fight against you all. I have to ask mom about different tricks and techniques." Lucille said as she scratched her head shyly.

"That's alright Lucille! I'd like to go up against Lydia or Cain." Natalie said punching her right fist into her left palm. Cain chuckled as he nodded, he wasn't surprised.

"I'd like to go up against Cain actually." Lance admitted.

Cain was surprised. "Well, that'd be a change of pace. Sure Lance, I'll take you on." He smirked. Lance made a small smile.

"Guess that leaves me with Lydia." Natalie smirked. "Which I'm perfectly fine with. This means I get to pay her back." Just then Lydia came back, to determined faces.

"What'd I miss?" She asked after she said the mission was a go.

Natalie pointed at Lydia. "We're sparring, Lydia! You and me! I'm gonna pay you back for last time." She said, her body aching to begin the fight.

"Oh? You really think you can beat me this time little Nat? You sure you're ready?" Lydia taunted, her hair flowing a bit from the static she was already creating.

"Oh, I'm ready. I'm fired up! Let's go lightning woman!" Natalie yelled, causing others to turn. Her hands slowly sparking from her flames.

"Natalie! Lydia! Take it outside!" Laxus yelled, his voice booming. The girls smirked as they headed out the door, running.

"Shall we?" Cain asked Lance. Lance smirked as he fixed his gloves. "Let's." Lance confirmed as they both walked out the door.

Lucille looked to Ray and they chuckled. "So, should I be your guinea pig as you learn your tricks and techniques?" Ray asked smirking.

"Oh! That'd really help! Wait, you don't mind?" She asked.

"Nope. I've got no one else to fight." Ray said shrugging.

Lucille mumbled a 'true' as she nodded. "Alright then! Let's go talk to my mom!" They walked over to Lucy who had been talking with Natsu when they stood in front of her. Natsu looked at her and smiled, still happy he caused some commotion for her.

"Wipe that smile off your face, dad. That wasn't nice what you did." Lucille said with her hands on her hips. Natsu just laughed.

"Aw, c'mon Lu-chan! It was funny! Besides it woulda happened even if I hadn't gotten their full attention on you." Natsu said as he patted Lucille's head. She just puffed out her cheeks as she turned her attention to her mom, who was giggling at the exchange.

"Okay, so mom. We're going on a mission, but I was wondering if you would train me a little with my spirits?" She asked.

Lucy smiled wide as she jumped up, grabbing Lucille's hands. "Oh of course I will! I'd be honored to teach you!" She said then wrapped her in a hug. Natsu grinned at the cute exchange before he excused himself, seeing as they would be going to train in a minute.

Lucille giggled as she turned to Ray. "Awesome! Ray said he'd be my guinea pig." She said laughing.

Lucy gave him a knowing glance. "Of course he would."

Ray's eyes widened. _'Oh my Mavis...she knows! Danggit Dad!' _Ray thought angrily, as he turned his head away to hide his blush. Lucy just smiled as Lucille stood there confused.

"Well let's get started then!" Lucy said cheerfully as they made their way outside. Not too far away lightning and fire could be seen in the sky.

"Guess Nat and Lydia aren't wasting any time in training." Ray said chuckling.

"Ah so you all are training before going on the mission?" Lucy asked.

"Yup! And I've really gotta train since I just got my magic a few days ago." Lucille said sort of nervous.

Lucy put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be nervous. When you're a Celestial Spirit Mage, it's hard to train like everyone else. Because each scenario and mission will be different. You have to be creative with who you summon for your opponent. Observe your opponents magic and go from there." She said smiling. "However it does help to train a little bit. Caprico trained me for the Grand Magic Games, so we'll have him help as well." She said as they walked in the direction of Lake Sciliora.

Having Lucy by her side helped Lucille to calm down. She remembered hearing stories of her mom and dad's adventures, and the different spirits she used for each opponent. But like Lucy said, every opponent is different. She didn't have a problem with being creative, she always has been. But using all of her spirits for the first time did make her nervous. _'As long as mom is my teacher, I'm in good hands.'_ Lucille thought more confidently.

Once at Lake Sciliora, Ray smiled. "I see you chose this place for a reason. Thanks." He said as he turned around to smile a little at Lucy.

Lucy put her hands on her hips. "But of course! Lucille may be the main focus of this training session but I'm not unfair." She said winking.

Lucille smiled as she walked forward. _'Heh, our spot.' _she thought as she glanced at Ray for a moment.

"Alright, Lucille. Ray's magic is water based. And since you have Aquarius, you both can use a Unision Raid. However you'd need to be in a large body of water. And f.y.i make sure it's clean water. You don't want to get Aquarius' wrath." Lucy said as she shook her head.

"Oh yeah. I remember mom saying you and her used Unision Raid once." Ray said nodding. _'I wonder what kind of person Aquarius is like..surely she can't be as bad as everyone says.' _he thought curiously.

"Heh, yeah. I've had to deal with her in the Spirit World, so I will definitely keep that in mind." Lucille said as she scratched the side of her cheek. "Alright. So which spirit.. Ah!" She smiled as she grabbed her key in her right hand, and slashing it down sideways in the air. "Open Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!" She called and Scorpio appeared beside her.

He smiled as he appeared and said, "We are here!" While holding up his hand and folding his middle and ring fingers down, keeping his other fingers extended. He looked at Lucille. "'Sup Lu-chan! How's things going?" He said as he ruffled her hair.

She giggled. "Great! Mom's teaching me how to use my spirits since I'm still pretty new." She said. He looked to Lucy as she nodded to him.

"Hi Scorpio! Hope you're doing well. And I hope you'll do your best to protect my daughter." Lucy said walking up to Lucille to hug her.

Scorpio just smiled as he nodded. "No worries! We definitely will." He turned to Ray who nodded his head in a greeting. "Well then, let's get started." Scorpio said cracking his knuckles. Ray smirked as he stood there. Scorpio stood in front of Lucille and using his tail he used 'Sand Spear' shooting strong beams of sand at Ray.

Ray smirked as he waved his hand in front of him and he called out, "Water Slicer!" This sliced Scorpio's beams in half, making them useless. "C'mon. Is that all you got?" Ray taunted Scorpio.

Scorpio smirked as he got on all fours, aiming his tail, and using 'Sand Buster'; shooting a cyclone of sand at Ray. Ray's eyes widened as he got caught in the cyclone. However, while he was in the cyclone Ray raised his arms and crossed them over each other while shouting, "Double Wave!" Water from the lake rushed up and on both sides of Scorpio and crashed into him. The cyclone stopped and Ray dropped to the ground, coughing up some sand, and rubbing his eyes so he can see. Scorpio dropped down to one knee and looked back at Lucille, who was sitting on her butt from trying to get out of the way of the attack. Lucy who had been watching with a hand to her chin, was thinking.

Lucille looked at Scorpio and nodded. "I have an idea, Scorpio. You think you can still go on..?" She asked him. She knew Ray was powerful, especially if Juvia was his mother and teacher. That attack was powerful but she wanted to make sure her Spirit could go on. Scorpio smirked as he gave her his signature hand symbol. "Let's do it." He said encouraging her.

She nodded and grabbed Locksmith's key. _'Let's see if this works.' _she thought. Slashing down she called, "Open Gate of the Locks, Locksmith!" Locksmith appeared on the other side of Lucille. "You're fighting one of your own? I'm shocked." Locksmith commented dryly with a hand to her cheek.

Lucille gasped and said defensively. "I am not! Ray's helping me train!" She said as she puffed out her cheeks. Locksmith shrugged which caused Lucille to sigh. "Okay! Let's see if this works." Ray stood up as he tried to dust himself off, to no avail. Since him being water, the sand clung to him. "Locksmith, can you lock up his body so he can't move?" She asked.

Locksmith raised an eyebrow but then smiled knowingly. "I see where you're going with this." She said cracking her knuckles.

Lucille nodded and turned to Scorpio. "When there's an opening-"

"I gotcha Lu-chan!" He said getting ready.

Locksmith raised her hands in front of her. The keys on her belt glowed and lifted into the air. Then they surrounded Ray, who was confused as to what was going on. "What? You're going to unlock my heart or something like before? How's that going to work?" Ray said sort of chuckling. Locksmith smirked as her eyes glowed, intensifying her keys' glow. Suddenly they began to spin around him before latching onto different parts of his body; arms, legs, torso, ect. Then Locksmith called out, "Body Lock!" Which suddenly made gold chains appear up and down his body, and a large lock forming in the middle.

Ray was surprised and shocked. "I didn't know you could do this!" He said as he struggled to get free.

Lucy watched intrigued. _'She's doing very well. I don't think she even needs my help. Not even Caprico's..'_ She thought as she smiled fondly.

Lucille giggled. "Neither did I! I just had a thought if Locksmith could unlock things, she could lock them as well." She smiled triumphantly. As Locksmith was concentrated, Scorpio took this moment to attack; Ray still struggling to get free. He used 'Sand Spear' again, this time the attack hitting. "Aaahh!" Ray yelled in pain as he took the hits. Scorpio then decided to use 'Sand Buster' as he got on all fours. The sand cyclone hit Ray and flung him back, throwing him into the wall of the bridge. Ray winced as he still couldn't move.

Lucy took this moment to intervene. "Well I think your good Lucille. You really don't need my help with training. I think we should call it." Lucille nodded suddenly worried, and Locksmith released her hold on Ray. After Lucille told them thank you and they left, she ran to Ray.

"I'm sorry Ray! Are you alright?!" She said as he began to sit up.

Wincing he nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I gotta admit, you did pretty good. I tried to use my water body to get out of the lock but couldn't with all the sand clinging to me. Speaking of which, I'm gonna need to take a long shower to get all this sand off." He said chuckling. Earning giggles and laughs from Lucy and Lucille. _'I shouldn't be surprised by how strong and smart she is!'_ he thought fondly as he looked at her.

Lucille helped him up and Lucy hugged her. "You did so well. I'm proud of you." Lucy said squeezing her before she pulled away. "You really don't need me! My spirits are definitely safe with you. I bet Loke, Virgo, and Taurus would love having you as their owner." She said somewhat sadly.

"Oh, mom. Don't be sad! I'll always need you. Your advice, support, and help." She said as she hugged Lucy. Lucy closed her eyes as she smiled, hugging her back.

"I hope so." She said as she pulled away. "Well, what do you say we check on the others?"

Lucille and Ray looked at each other with a mixture of curiosity and fear. "I'm a little nervous about Nat and Lydia.."

"If we haven't seen buildings fall or hear things destroyed, it shouldn't be too bad." Ray commented as they began walking back to the main part of town, hopefully they'd run into one of the pairs. The first to appear was Lance and Cain. They were using the main part of town. "Huh, Lance is holding himself pretty well against Cain it seems." Ray commented as he saw that both were banged up pretty good.

Cain who was currently in his 'Flight' armor; sporting cat cheetah ears, two cheetah armored shoulders pads, his chest bare, armored arm guards, pants that were cheetah printed - with a short purple over jacket attached to his waist, armored boots, and two swords. He swung his swords to his sides as he transformed into his mother's famous 'Heaven's Wheel' armor. His chest was once again bare but he sported the guild mark in red on his right peck muscle. He had two armored wings on each side of his head, two armored wings on his shoulders, four large sharp armored wings on his back, heavy armored arm guards that covered his hands, armor around his waist that spilled out a fabric similar to Erza's 'Heaven's Wheel's' skirt - only Cain's was open in the front and surrounded his sides and back; his legs were covered by dark gray tights, and had armor shin guards with armored boots. He held two swords that had wings on each handle. Lance was panting but crouched down, ready to dodge, sprint or call out an order from his script magic. He did however know some rune magic, thanks to Freed. But he chose to use his Script magic more.

Cain smirked. "Let's finish this. Give me everything you got, Lance!" He shouted as he charged at him.

Lance nodded as he waved his arm in front of him. "Storm!" This caused a rush of wind to fling Cain back, but Cain used his wings to steady himself as he flew back some. Lance didn't give Cain a chance to counter attack. He swung his left arm in front of him as he called out, "Fire" then swung his right arm in front of him to cross over his left arm as he called out "Water". As both attacks collided this caused them to create a steam cloud, making it hard to see. As Cain was trying to look around and be cautious, Lance appeared behind Cain and sent the word "Oil" at him.

"Wha-!?" This caused Cain to fall. His flight that his armor gave him was canceled out since the oil made him much heavier. Cain tried to stand up but just kept slipping due to the oil. Cain just sat kneeled as the steam finally disappeared. Lance stood a few feet away from him. "Dance, my blades." Cain spoke in a low tone as multiple blades formed out of nowhere and circled around him, then headed straight for Lance.

Lance's eyes widened before he thought of the word. "Dome!" He said put his arms over his head. A large, clear, half circle appeared over him, causing Cain's blades to bounce or ricochet. Lucy, Lucille, and Ray were amazed.

"Lance is doing well!" Lucy said surprised. "Levy would be so proud right now!" She said happily.

"He's amazing!" Lucille said surprised, not taking her eyes away from the fight.

Ray agreed with them but when he noticed how Lucile looked at Lance, he felt a burn in his chest. Her eyes shined and her smile was huge. It burned him inside to have her look at another guy like that. He knows he shouldn't worry, she was admiring the fight, but that realization didn't quell his jealousy. He cursed as he looked away and focused on the fight. _'But the fact that Lance said he liked someone with blonde hair..I'm pretty sure now he likes Lucille...'_ he thought angrily. Returning to the fight, he saw Lance fall to one knee panting.

Cain smirked as he looked at Lance. "Well Lance. I've gotta say, I'm surprised you can hold your own against my armor."

Lance scoffed. "You belittle'd me that much, huh?" He smirked, knowing full well that wasn't what Cain meant. Cain merely laughed.

"On the contrary. You've really trained hard, I'm honored to fight a Script mage like you. However, I think I'll throw in the towel. I can't even stand!" He said laughing.

Lance began laughing. "Then I'll take it as my win. And since we're done, let me help you with that." He said as he summoned the word "Water" that washed off the oil.

Cain stood and laughed. "Much better." He said as he resumed to his normal attire. He brushed away his wet hair as he walked over, helping Lance up. Lucy, Lucille, and Ray clapped as they showed themselves. Lance and Cain looked surprised and somewhat embarrassed.

"That was amazing! You both were!" Lucille said in awe.

Cain laughed embarrassed, while Lance looked away shyly. "Thanks. How'd your training go?"

"Well she really didn't need my help. She totally took down Ray. I think she'll be good on her own." Lucy smiled.

Both men noticed Ray still covered in sand and laughed. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up!" Ray said embarrassed. "But I have to give it to her. She did good." He said as he crossed his arms.

Lucille smiled. "Now I guess we should check up on Nat and Lydia. I'm concerned since we haven't-" she was cut off when they heard a loud boom and crashing sounds from near the park. They looked at each other and ran in that direction.

Once at the park, they saw Natalie and Lydia staring at each other, panting. The sun had begun to set. Natalie looked like she was some wild animal, her eyes intently watching her prey. Lydia looked like the calm before a storm, her hair flowing and crackling from her electricity. Lydia narrowed her eyes and put her arms out in front of each other, her hands acting as if they were holding a ball. "Lightning Storm!" She shouted as random bolts of lightning struck down on the ground in random places.

"Wha!" Natalie yelled as she tried to dodge them, except for one that got her and threw her against a building.

The lightning stopped as Lydia walked over to Natalie. "So, little Nat. Do you give up?" She asked a few feet away from her.

Natalie stood up as she bent down, her hands on her knees. Lydia quirked her eyebrow as she waited. "Karyū no.." Lydia's eyes widened as she realized too late. "Hōkō!" Natalie yelled as she blew fire from her mouth torwards Lydia. This blew Lydia back and into a tree, she slumped to the ground. Natalie ran at her not giving her a chance to counter attack. "Karyū no Tekken!" She said as her fists were set ablaze and she punched Lydia sending her flying into another building.

Cain, Lance, Lucille, Lucy, and Ray watched in amazement. "Natalie really..isn't letting up on her." Cain said, a mixture of fear and awe. Lucille had to contain her smile.

Natalie walked up to Lydia, who was struggling to get up. "So little Lydia..you ready to give up?" She said smirking. Quite satisfied that Lydia was struggling to stand.

Lydia scowled but hung her head. "Alright. You win. I know when to admit defeat. Now help me up!" Natalie laughed and reached out her hand, helping Lydia to stand.

"Yes!" Natalie yelled fist pumping. "Finally I got you back!"

Lydia punched her in the arm. "Yeah yeah. Ya did well, Nat." She said as Lucille and everyone walked over.

Lucille ran up and hugged Natalie. "Ya did it Nat!" Natalie smiled as she hugged her sister back.

"Of course! I never lose to the same person twice!" Natalie said standing proud.

"Except for me." Cain said smirking. Natalie flushed as she turned away, not wanting to admit he was right. Cain just flashed her a smile.

"Well I think we're good for the mission tomorrow." Lance said as everyone nodded.

"Well it's getting late. Why don't we head back to the guild?" Lucy suggested.

"I think I'll go straight home. I need to get all this sand off me. I'll just see you all tomorrow." Ray said as he waved, heading home. Everyone waved goodbye as they began to leave the park as well.

"So Lucille, how'd training go?" Lydia asked.

"She really didn't need my help. She got the best of Ray as you could see." Lucy stated with a proud smile on her face.

"I noticed! Wow, for you to take down Ray is amazing! He's pretty strong." Natalie said astonished. "I'm so proud!" She said grabbing Lucille in a hug, causing her to laugh, embarrassed.

"I didn't mean to rough him up, but I did. I used Locksmith to bind his body in a lock, then used Scorpio to attack. I gotta say, I'm surprised by how well it worked!" Lucille said smiling.

"You're smart Lucille, don't sell yourself short." Cain encouraged.

"Yeah! You didn't need my direction. Surely from those eight years you spent with them helped. You knew their powers and took note of Ray's. Then you figured out a combo move after Scorpio's attack to make Ray's water body useless! You did well." Lucy said touching her shoulder.

"He he, thanks guys." Lucille said rubbing her arm as they arrived back at the guild.

Once they walked through the doors everyone came up up to Lucille wrapping her in hugs. Saying they thought it was a dream that she was back and needed to confirm again that she was back. She only laughed and said she was here for good.

"Jeez, you guys are going to suffocate her! Don't kill her when she just got back!" Natsu shouted, grabbing her from the crowd to hold her protectively.

"We just miss her is all!" Elfman shouted. Evergreen nodding with him.

"We can't help but miss her." Lisanna said. Remembering her own disappearance and what it caused. But being on the other end of someone disappearing on you, she truly understood what everyone felt.

"I get it! But don't crowd her or suffocate her!" Natsu spoke with authority, his fatherly instincts coming out. Lucille was released as everyone nodded to Natsu's demands. Natsu turned to Lucille, "So how'd training go?"

"Heh, I actually took down Ray.." She said, still not quite believing she did.

"She didn't even need my help!" Lucy said smiling.

"What!? Really!? Ha ha ha!" He turned and shouted at Gray. "Yo Gray! My daughter took down your son!" Natsu wrapped an arm around Lucille's shoulder as he gave Gray his signature grin.

Gray, whom was talking to Juvia and Ultear, turned around in disbelief. "Wait..what!?" He said, his mouth hanging open. Lucille shyly waved and smiled.

"Wait, Lucille won against my brother!? Ha ha ha! Where is he? Where's the loser!?" Ultear said searching for him.

Juvia congratulated Lucille as Lucille told them he was at home getting a shower. Ultear didn't waste a second as she ran home. She was going to taunt her brother because it was the sisterly thing to do. Gray congratulated her as well, but not as enthusiastic as Juvia and Ultear were. Natsu then taunted Gray which caused them to begin fighting. Juvia and Lucy just shrugged, not feeling like stopping them.

Lucille went up to Max, Jax, and Naja. "Hey I never asked but, did you all, including Ultear, make it as S-class mages? You guys are older than us after all."

Naja scoffed. "Come on. With our powers, how could we not become S-class mages?" She smirked proudly.

"Yeah, especially my lovely iron princess." Jax said with hearts in his eyes. Naja yelled at him.

"I ain't no princess!" Naja said as she hit him on head. Jax held his head where she hit him but still looking at her affectionately.

Max smiled a little as he answered her straight. "Yes, we became S-class mages two years ago. I was the first, then it was Ultear, Jax, and lastly Naja. A few months after Naja became one, we decided to form a team."

"We call our team the 'Take-Over Dragons'." Jax stated proudly. Puffing out his chest.

Lucille smiled as she listened. "Wow. You guys are awesome!"

"Yeah, we know." Naja said as she flipped her pony tail.

"I hope one day my team and I will be as awesome as you all!" She said as she fantasized how her team would be as S-class mages.

"Woah there. I dunno. Our team is pretty awesome, I'm not sure yours can even compete." Naja joked as she poked Lucille's cheek.

"I think you can do it." Max said smiling. "Although, you'll all need experience. Especially you." He said as he reached over to tousle her hair.

Lucille smiled. She knew Max was speaking for everyone of his team mates, since his team mates were teasing her. However, their teasing was a form of encouragement than anything. "Thanks. We're going on our first mission tomorrow so wish us luck!" She said as she began to leave.

"We will!" Jax said.

"You'll do fine!" Naja chirped in.

Lucille walked over to Natsu and Lucy who had been talking with Lisanna and Bixlow. Natalie came rushing over, carrying Bixlow's dolls; and quite out of breath. "See Bixlow! I told you...I could get them..!" She said between pants. "Now pay up!" She said as his dolls chirped with "Pay up! Pay up!"

Bixlow laughed and gave her one hundred jewels. "Alright. A bet is a bet." Natalie took the jewels, letting his dolls roam free, and collapsed on the table.

"Hey mom, dad, I think I'm gonna head home. I want to get enough rest for our mission tomorrow." She said excitedly. Natalie raised her hand mumbling something along the lines of 'I'll go too.'

Lisanna gasped. "But you just got back!"

"I know. But I'm itching to try out my hand at being a spirit mage!"

Bixlow ruffled her hair. "Well I'm rooting for ya!"

"Thanks Bixlow!" Lucille said as he wrapped her in a hug, his dolls flying around them.

"Aw, alright. Well I guess I'll give you a good luck hug too." Lisanna said as she hugged both her and Bixlow. They laughed and pulled away.

"We'll be home soon. I guess we'll see you in the morning!" Natsu said as Lucille put Natalie's arm over her shoulders to help her up.

"You'll be in bed before us but in the morning make sure to say bye to us before you leave!" Lucy called after them.

"We will!" Lucille assured them as she walked out the door with Natalie.

* * *

Alright so they're going on a mission! I have a plan but if I can get enough inspiration to get it moving is the thing. Lol

It was fun to think of Cain's armors and think up more Script magic words. And I decided to have Nat win this fight so she'd be raring to go. Lol (if you guys wanna draw them I would love it!)

~ Here's their ages and the extent of their powers ~

Natalie - (17) fire dragon slaying magic, flexible; light on her feet, enhanced strength, durability, speed, hearing, and reflexes, hand to hand combat.

Lucille - (17) Celestial Spirit magic, hand to hand combat, enhanced smell, reflexes, and durability, keen intellect, and some light magic.

Ultear - (20) ice make magic, enhanced durability, speed, strength, and reflexes.

Ray - (17) water magic, enhanced durability, speed, and strength, breathing underwater, and conjuring rain.

Naja - (20) iron dragon slaying magic, enhanced durability, smell, speed, and strength, and hand to hand combat. She also knows some basic solid script magic but seldom uses it.

Lance - (18) solid script magic, enhanced durability and speed, some rune magic. He's also a polyglot like Levy.

Cain - (18) requip magic, swordsman ship specialist, hand to hand combat, enhanced durability, speed, strength, reflexes, endurance, and magic power, telekinesis, thought projection, telepathy, and keen intellect.

Jax - (21) take-over magic; beast soul, stone eyes, enhanced reflexes, speed, strength, agility, and durability, and hand to hand combat.

Max - (21) take-over magic, thought projection, hand to hand combat, transformation magic, enhanced strength, speed, reflexes, and durability.

Lydia - (19) lightning magic, lightning resistance, hand to hand combat, transformation magic, sleep magic, keen intellect, enhanced durability, speed, and reflexes.

Hope you enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Child of Hidden Magic**

**Series: **Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Future

**Type:** On-going Fanfiction

**Genre: **Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure

**Pairings: **NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza; Elfever, Miraxus; and their children.

**Updates: **Weekly; Fridays

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Purely fan made. However, their children I created from my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Lucille woke up the next morning around eight thirty, raring to go on their mission today. '_I can't believe it's really happening!' _she thought as she began to get ready for the day. After she got her shower, she put on a lavender colored tank top, that had a gem star dangling on the right side of it, blue jean shorts with a tan belt, a tan short sleeved jacket, her zodiac bracelet, purple star earrings, and brown boots. For her hair, she usually wore it down with half of it pulled up. But this time she decided to put it all up into a pony tail. After looking herself over, she nodded and strapped on her spirit keys pouch to her belt.

When she left her room she saw Natalie begin to walk out of her room also. She wore her normal attire. A maroon colored top that hugged her figure, had a high collar, a black trim, and stopped above her stomach; which sported the guild symbol in pink on her right hip. Black colored sleeves, separated from her top, fit her arms and wrapped around her fingers. A maroon colored, tight fit skirt with black leggings adorned her legs, ending with brown boots. Nat looked Lucille over and noticed her hair. "Ya know, I kinda like your hair up in a pony tail!" She complimented her while grinning.

Lucille smiled. "Thanks! I thought it'd be a good change. Plus I don't want my hair to get in my face if I'm running or fighting, ya know?" Natalie nodded as they smelled something good from the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen they saw Lucy and Natsu making eggs, bacon, and pancakes. Natsu making most of it, Lucy helping by setting the table and handing him things that he asked for. Natsu was in fact a good cook. He decided to learn when the girls were born. He found it fun, especially when Lucille and Natalie gave him happy smiles and commented on how delicious it was. Ever since he's been the main cook of the household.

Lucy noticed them and smiled. "Morning girls! Come eat. We've made you a good breakfast so you have enough energy for your mission! Oh! I like your hair up, Lucille. It suits you." Lucy said as she and Natsu each brought a plate with two pancakes, bacon, and eggs over to them.

"Thank you Mom!" Lucille said as she poured syrup over everything. She was usually made fun of for putting syrup on her eggs and bacon, but she liked syrup. And her mentality was 'If syrup makes pancakes taste good, it'll make anything taste good.' Natalie didn't understand until she tried it herself, which she then agreed with Lucille and did the same thing.

"So are you two excited!?" Natsu asked as he and Lucy sat down with their breakfast.

"Heck yeah! Right Lucille?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah! I'm having a hard time sitting actually." She said embarrassed.

Natsu and Lucy laughed heartily. "We all felt that way when we started out. What's your mission about exactly?" Natsu asked. After Lucille told them the gist of it, with Nat putting her thoughts in about it, Lucy and Natsu looked at each other unsure. "And Mirajane approved?" Lucy asked. "Well they have a good and powerful team. With Lydia, Cain, Ray, and Lance; I'm sure they'll be fine." He said trying to calm down his wife; even though he was also somewhat worried.

"Yeah we'll be fine! Mirajane said okay so she must think we can handle it." Lucille said.

"Yeah, believe in us! We've got this." Natalie said as both girls finished their breakfast, putting their plates in the sink. They walked up to Natsu and Lucy, kissing their cheeks and hugging them.

"If you guys aren't back by tomorrow we're coming out to look for you!" Natsu yelled as they were walking outside. The girls laughed as they just walked away and waved. They made plans to meet up with everyone at Magnolia Station.

When they arrived, Ray was leaning against a bench. He wore a tight dark blue short sleeved t-shirt, a white jacket with a high collar and a blue trim that ran along each shoulder, and ran down the arm, dark gray pants, and black boots. He looked up and smiled as they walked over to him. He looked at Lucille and noticed her hair. _'Can she look any cuter?'_ he thought, his cheeks turning a slight pink. He coughed to clear his throat before speaking. "You two look good."

"Thanks!" Lucille said smiling, making Ray's heart pound a little faster.

"So we're waiting on the others?" Natalie asked. Ray only nodded. So they all sat on the bench while Ray just leaned against it.

A few minutes later, Lance, Cain, and Lydia; whom was walking close to Lance, walked up to them. Cain had armor on his torso and arm plates that went from his elbow down to his wrists. Underneath his armor was a tight black long sleeved shirt, with dark red pants and black boots. Lydia wore a yellow tank top with a black jacket that is sleeveless and ends a little past her waist, a yellow choker, with a black spiked belt, a ripped blue jean skirt, and black sandals. And Lance wore an orange shirt that had black trim and cut off at the sleeves, an orange bandana across his forehead, orange gloves with black trim, blue jeans, and brown boots.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Lydia said with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah!" Natalie and Lucille said as they pumped their fists.

After getting their tickets they boarded the train and occupied two rows; Ray, Lucille, and Natalie in one row, and Lydia, Lance, and Cain in the other. As the train began on to their destination, Rabenda Town, Lance and Natalie were subjected to their nausea. Both being part dragon slayer, they gained their fathers' motion sickness. In fact, Lucille was also succumbed to it. She had forgotten that she got motion sickness too; being in the Spirit World made her forget that little fact. Natalie laid her head in Lucille's lap, as it helped her nausea. Lance rested his head in Lydia's, much to her delight, as she stroked his hair; seeing as it calmed him. Lucille was breathing in deeply to calm herself but it wasn't working.

"Oh no..I'm gonna blow!" Lucille covered her mouth. She looked frantically for the restroom but it was so far. _'I'll never make it!' _she thought. She had to try though, or else she'd puke right on Natalie's head and she knew her twin would not be too thrilled. She pushed off Natalie, much to her dismay, and ran for the bathroom; luckily making it in time.

After a few minutes, Lucille came walking back, holding her stomach. Natalie laying where she should be sitting. She moved Natalie's head so she could sit, and resumed letting Natalie lay in her lap.

"You alright?" Ray asked genuinely concerned. He blushed slightly and added. "If it'll help you feel better you can lay your head in my lap.." His heart beat faster when she looked at him, giving him such a relieved and heartfelt expression of gratitude that he'd let her. She only nodded and laid her head in his lap. She held one of Natalie's hands and grabbed one of his with her other hand.

"It…calms..me.." She said her voice strained. He merely smiled and grasped hers back, rubbing his thumb on her hand. Her face softened as he did that motion. He smiled softly and thought, _'Soon…I won't be able to handle this. But I can't succumb to my feelings. I'm not going to scare her away from me. I'll just have to bare through it. Ignoring how I feel towards her.' _he sighed and looked up to find smirks directed at him from Cain and Lydia. As well as knowing glances. Ray blushed and decided to look outside. _'It's going to be a long hour and a half.' _he sighed.

"We should..come up with...our team name. Like...Max's.." Natalie said through gritted teeth.

Cain quirked an eyebrow. "Hm! Yes we should!"

Lydia looked thoughtful. "Something with all of us.."

"Elemental...Rune..Knights..?" Lance suggested through his nausea.

"Or Celestial Dragon Knights?" Lydia asked.

"I think Elemental Dragon Spirits would be better." Cain said with his arms folded across his chest in thought.

After some silence Ray spoke up. "Okay, so with those three choices, let's vote. One for Elemental Rune Knights, two for Celestial Dragon Knights, or three for Elemental Dragon Spirits." Ray held up his hand with three fingers up. Cain did the same also. Lydia voted for the second choice and Lance voted for the first. Natalie and Lucille were silent, at first the others thought they were asleep. But suddenly Natalie held up a shaky hand with two fingers up. Everyone waited for Lucille's vote, since her vote would determine the name. Her eyebrows scrunched together and she opened her mouth to speak.

"...Three.." She mumbled.

Cain smiled. "Yosh! Then it's decided. We'll be called the 'Elemental Dragon Spirits'."

They all smiled and nodded, all happy with the decision. They drifted into comfortable silence as they waited to make it to their destination. Lance, Lucille, and Natalie struggling to not puke everywhere.

Once at Rabenda Town train station, they noted the town was a little ways away. And the surrounding area eerily quiet. With that welcome they began walking towards the entrance to the town. No one said anything, focusing on their surrounding in case something decided to jump out and attack. Suddenly Lance and Lucille stopped, sniffing the air for a few seconds; the others not noticing their actions. Lance and Lucille's eyes widen as they ran forward, out stretching their arms on front of their friends to stop them, before they yelled "Stop!" The others stopped, startled.

"Woah! What's wrong?" Natalie asked as she looked in front of them. Seeing nothing.

"You smelled it too?" Lucille asked Lance. He nodded.

"Yeah." He moved his foot to make a line on the path. He turned to the others. "Beyond this line is where that woman making people fall asleep has put a dome over the town. A sleeping dome." The others looked surprised.

"But how do you know?" Lydia asked.

Lucille tapped her nose. "Thanks to our dad's we have a strong sense of smell." She turned to Natalie. "Since we were born at the same time Nat, Mom said that the dragon senses we would get would be split."

"Ah. So since I have the hearing.."

"I received the smell." Lucille finished. "That's why you didn't know either. This dome spell has a weird smell, so we realized that before we walked in. However, I'm not sure if it's a sleeping dome or a sensing dome; so she's alerted when people walk into the town."

"So how are we supposed to enter the town?" Cain asked aloud.

"Why don't we walk around the perimeter of the dome? See if she's on the outside or see if there's a way in." Ray suggested.

"Let's go in groups. One group with me and the other with Lucille. So we can make sure not to walk into the dome on accident. While we walk we'll keep smelling to see if it's a sleeping dome." Lance decided. Everyone nodded. Cain and Lydia went with Lance, while Natalie and Ray went with Lucille. Lance gave Lucille the flyer with information on the mission. Saying he memorized it and she should look it over to see if there was anything weird about it. And that he would be thinking about too. She nodded and they began walking in opposite directions.

As Lucille's group walked, she stayed on the side that had the dome while Ray and Natalie walked on the other. Lucille was concentrating on smelling but also rereading the flyer. _'I don't notice anything weird. I've read it three times over and I can't find anything weird or noticed something I missed..' _she sighed and gave the flyer to Natalie and Ray. "I can't find anything. Maybe you guys can?" She asked exasperated. Ray nodded and looked at it with Natalie.

Ray stopped. "Hold up. Nothing's weird about the information, but what if, it had some kind of code or runes in it?" He asked looking at them.

"Huh?" Natalie said lost.

"Oh! Like some sort of key for the dome? So we can enter it like entering a door!" Lucille said excitedly,

"Exactly!" Ray said giving her the flyer.

She took it and turned to the invisible dome. She held up the flyer close to the dome and the information rippled before showing runes. They gasped and she pulled the flyer away, the flyer returning to normal. "You were right, Ray! We should get the others!"

"We could probably just shout and Lance would hear us." Natalie said as she inhaled a large breath before she was about to shout. Lucille and Ray panicked before she covered Natalie's mouth with her hand.

"What if your big mouth alerts her to us when you yell!?" Lucille hissed.

Natalie looked at her offended and angry. "Are you going to yell?" Lucille asked. Natalie breathed out her nose and crossed her arms, shaking her head no. "Okay." Lucille said removing her hand from her mouth.

Natalie huffed. "Well how're we supposed to get them? Circle all the way around with you in between the dome to protect us? That'll take too long!" She said annoyed.

Lucille and Ray looked thoughtful. "She's right." Ray voiced. "It'll take too long."

Lucille looked to the dome and the flyer. "Maybe..the flyer will take down the whole dome?" She said as she resumed putting the flyer up to the dome, only she put the whole flyer against the dome. The information disappeared and was replaced with runes. Suddenly the flyer was against the dome like static cling. The dome rippled and was replaced with hundreds of runes.

Cain, Lance, and Lydia stopped to see what Lucille had discovered. "They got it!" Cain said as they watched the runes stop circling over the dome and disperse.

"Yeah, the dome is definitely gone." Lance said sniffing the air. "It's safe to go in. We'll meet up with them, hopefully." He said as he walked forward, Cain and Lydia following suit.

Lucille smiled and began walking forward. "Let's go!" Ray and Natalie were hesitant but followed. The town smelled like nothing but lavender, which seemed to be what the town was known for.

"Heh, perfect town to put a sleeping spell on." Ray commented. Since lavender was known for being calming and helping to relax you.

Lucille and Natalie chuckled. The town's houses were simple one story houses, although most of the buildings with more than one story were businesses like bakery's and such. It seemed this town was more a farming town.

Natalie gasped and pointed to a little restaurant that had people laying their heads on the tables, sleeping. Running up to check their pulses, they sighed when they felt the steady rhythm of a heart beat. Luckily these people weren't dead, yet.

"Thank goodness," Lucille said putting a hand to her heart.

"We'd better work fast." Natalie commented determined.

"Oh good, we found you guys." Lance said as he walked up behind them.

"We were afraid you would meet that woman before we found you." Cain said, sighing in relief.

"Are they dead?" Lydia asked matter-of-fact.

"Lydia!" Natalie hissed.

"No, they're just sleeping." Lucille said rubbing her arm.

"So where is she? I figured she'd appear by now." Cain said suspiciously. _'Something's not right…' _he thought.

Lucille walked to the main street silently, making the others curious. She turned to the right, the road heading straight to the towns lavender fields, and behind the fields, a forest. _'I feel like I'm being drawn that way. I don't hear a flute though. Maybe its my intuition, if I were to hide, that's probably where I'd go..' _she thought. "I have a feeling she's in the lavender fields, or in that forest." Lucille said pointing in the direction.

The others looked at each other, then back at Lucille, unsure.

"Well we might as well look. It's better than standing here wasting our time waiting for her." Natalie said encouraging Lucille with her toothy grin. Lucille smiled as they began walking.

When they got to the middle of the lavender fields, they heard the faint sound of music from a flute. However they didn't feel drowsy. Like the woman with the flute was just playing her flute.

"Careful guys.." Ray said cautiously.

Suddenly they stopped as a woman with fluffy pink hair with a white bow on the left side of her head, fair skin, wearing a white summer dress with kimono like sleeves, and white sandals came out of the forest and walked to them; still playing her flute. She stopped a several feet away from them and ended her flute playing. She had the air of a little girl but a woman who should not be messed with.

Her bangs covered her eyes but could be seen when she moved. She smiled like a little kid who had received a toy they had been wanting for so long; but it had a creepiness to it. "Ah~! I haven't had visitors for so long! I wonder if…maybe.." She mumbled with cheer in her voice, hand to her cheek as she thought with that same smile.

Lucille glared. "What's your name?! Why are you putting people to sleep and killing them?!" She asked.

The woman looked thoughtful and cocked her head to the side. Then she smiled. "My name is Shizuka." She said as she curtsied. "And as for my putting people to sleep… that's because I'm looking for someone!" She answered as she giggled and spun around.

Lucille looked at the others. "But why are you killing them?!" Natalie yelled, annoyed by her already.

Shizuka stopped spinning. "Ahh…" She said putting a finger to her chin. "I got bored waiting. So I killed them. My magic can do that, as long as my flute allows it." She said as if it was the most natural thing to do, stroking her flute. The others looked appalled and became angry, wanting to take her down.

"That's the most stupidest reason I've ever heard of!" Natalie yelled. "That's it!"

Shizuka watched Natalie, smiling. Natalie rushed at her yelling "Karyū no-" but before she could finish, Shizuka played her flute; which seemed to immobilize Natalie as she fell to the ground.

"Ugh.." Natalie said as she struggled to get up. "I can't..move…"

Lucille started running to Natalie when Lance grabbed her. "You can't! You might get caught in it too!" Lucille struggled some but stopped knowing he was right.

"Her flute can do more than just make people fall asleep and die." Lydia said. Her hair crackling as she was struggling to restrain herself from rushing to help Natalie as well.

"Who knows what else it can do. It could probably make us turn on each other, as well." Lance commented.

Suddenly the flute changed it's tune, as Shizuka desired. "She can direct it to one person or many.." Ray noted. Seeing as they could listen to the music but were not affected.

Natalie began to yawn. She noticed this and tried to shake it off, but was failing. "Guh..no…" The music became louder and stronger, seeing as Natalie was fighting it.

Lucille realized Shizuka was putting her to sleep and panicked. "No!" She yelled, Lance and Ray having to restrain her from rushing to her sister's side.

Natalie glared and with the last of her strength, she attacked. "Karyū no…Hōkō!" She yelled as she blew fire from her mouth. From the lack of strength, it was more like a fire ball. Shizuka saw and avoided it, however it singed her clothes. Natalie finally collapsed, falling asleep and breathing softly.

"Oh my.." Shizuka said as she stopped her flute playing and padded her dress to get the fire out.

Lucille looked at her sister just lying there. "Nat…" She said as she glared at Shizuka. "Why are you doing this? Who are you looking for?! And how does putting people to sleep help you?!" She yelled, still restrained.

Shizuka looked thoughtful, a finger to her chin. "Hmm, I guess I could tell you. I mean I'll probably kill you all anyway!" She said cheerfully, smiling sweetly. "You see, when I put people to sleep," she began as she crouched by Natalie and stroked her hair, earning a growl from everyone. She only smiled as she continued. "I can see into their thoughts. As they sleep I can access their memories to see who they have met and such. And the reason I do this is to see if they know the person I'm looking for. Once I find the person that knows her, I'll release everyone from my magic and ask the person where I can find her." She stopped stroking Natalie's hair and stood up.

"So then, who are you looking for?" Ray asked, him and Lance releasing Lucille.

Shizuka looked as though she remembered something that she forgot. "Oh! She was quite young when we met. I'm not sure if she'd remember me. However, she should be back now, so I'm searching for her. She's very important for a project we're working on! It's going to change the world!" She said as she sighed dreamily.

_'What? Change the world? I have a bad feeling about this project "they're" working on, whoever "they" are.' _Lucille thought.

"Who's the person you're looking for?" Lance asked with genuine curiosity.

Shizuka smiled and giggled. "She told me to call her Lu, but her full name is Lucille Dragneel."

* * *

_Rabenda is Lavender in Japanese._

_Shizuka means quiet in Japanese. I figured that was perfect for her. :P_

This is sorta short but I felt this was the perfect time to stop it. How does Shizuka know Lucille? What's the project Shizuka and her friends working on? Will it change the world in a good way or bad way? And why is Lucille needed?

You will have to wait and see! :D

Btw Happy 4th of July everyone! (^.^)/


	9. Chapter 9

**Child of Hidden Magic**

**Series: **Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Future

**Type:** On-going Fanfiction

**Genre: **Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure

**Pairings: **NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza; Elfever, Miraxus; and their children.

**Updates:** Weekly; Fridays

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Purely fan made. However, their children I created from my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

_Shizuka smiled and giggled. "She told me to call her Lu, but her full name is Lucille Dragneel."_

Lucille stood there in shock. She was confused, suspicious, stunned, as was everyone else. Natalie would have been too if she were awake. "L-Lucille?" She asked, not truly believing she hear right.

Shizuka nodded. "Yes. Lucille." She said dreamily. Then she looked at them eagerly. "Oh! Do you know her?!" She asked.

Lucille took a step forward, about to open her mouth and tell Shizuka she was Lucille, when she felt a hand on her shoulder stopping her. It was Ray. He gave her a worried expression, that maybe she shouldn't tell Shizuka. She looked back at him with the same uneasiness he had, but she was determined to finish this mission. And if that meant admitting she was Lucille, she do it. Ray knew he couldn't stop her when she was determined like this, so he let go.

Lucille turned to Shizuka and took a couple steps forward. She breathed in and spoke. "I'm Lucille."

Shizuka looked at her surprised but broke out into a huge grin. "Really!? She asked with her hands clasped together.

"Yes." She answered nervously.

Shizuka broke out into a wide smile as she ran up and hugged Lucille tightly. "Oh Lucille!" She put her at arms length and looked her over. "You've turned into a beautiful young lady! I didn't notice you with your hair up, but it's definitely you!" She said hugging her once more.

Lucille looked away as she mumbled a "thank you." She decided to apologize. "Um, forgive me but, I don't remember you."

Shizuka took a step back, shaking her head. "No, no, that's alright! You were quite young when we met. So I'm not surprised you don't remember me!" She smiled cheerfully.

Lucille looked at everyone. They gave confused looks. She was equally as confused as they were but decided to ask. "Um, why were you looking for me? What do you need my help with? What's this project you're working on?" She asked in a rush, but immediately felt rude.

Shizuka just smiled, not fazed at all by her sudden questioning. She seemed to be thinking of how to explain. She let Lucille go as she spoke. "Well I'd like to explain. But _others _should not know." She said somewhat darkly. Everyone's hair on their skin rose at her tone.

Lucille thought. _'So she'll tell me when I'm not with everyone..'_ But suddenly Lydia spoke up.

"If you can't tell her when we're around? Whatever this project is it must not be good then." She said her hands turning into fists. "Either you tell us what it is, or we'll get physical." She said threateningly lightning crackling around her fists. Lucille began to panic. If they began to fight, this wouldn't end well. Shizuka would be able to put to sleep instantly.

Shizuka sighed, almost annoyed by Lydia's threat. "I really cannot tell you all." She looked at Lucille smiling warmly. "Lucille, if you come with me, I can tell you. Beside my friends are really excited to meet you!" She said extending her hand to Lucille.

Before Lucille could speak, Ray smacked Shizuka's hand away so fast it caused an echo. "**You** are _not _taking Lucille anywhere." He almost growled. Lucille had never seen Ray act so protective before. _'I just got Lucille back. She's not taking her away from me again.'_ Ray thought. Cain, Lance, and Lydia stood to the side of Ray, creating a wall between Lucille and Shizuka. Silently agreeing with Ray.

Lucille thought. _'I really can't go with her. It's too shady and risky..'_ she sighed and spoke from behind her bodyguards. "I'm sorry Shizuka. But I can't go with you."

Shizuka was unfazed from the slap of her hand and seemed hurt. "I see," she began as she gripped her flute. "Unfortunately," she brought her flute to her lips, every getting into defensive stances. "You will be coming with me, Lucille." She said darkly as she played a high pitch tune.

The others covered their ears in pain. They felt as if their eyes would start bleeding from the high frequency. Lance braced himself as he waved his hand in front of himself yelling, "Silence!" As the word silence left his form and hit Shizuka's flute, the tune she was playing was stopped. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"My, my!" Shizuka said, surprised her tune was stopped.

Lydia took this moment to further stop her movements. She stood and held up her hand, her palm facing Shizuka. "Lightning Flash!" She yelled. Lydia and the others were enveloped in a bright light, blinding Shizuka. However, the others weren't affected.

Ray attacked with 'Water Slicer' while she was momentarily blinded. This knocked Shizuka back a little bit. Lucille ran to Natalie's side. She draped her arm over her shoulder and moved her out of the way of battle. As she laid her off to the side she took her pulse and was relieved when she felt the steady rhythm of a heart beat. She held Natalie's hand. "We'll wake you up Nat. I promise." She said. _'But how do we do that? I mean...Shizuka won't do anything unless I go with her..'_ Lucille thought. She looked up at everyone.

Shizuka looked pissed off. "I did not want to have to hurt you but you leave me no choice!" She yelled as she played her flute. However, the tune only seemed to affect Lance and Ray. Their expressions twisted in pain as they slowly dropped to their knees, before finally falling to the ground, asleep.

"What did you do to them!?" Cain yelled.

Shizuka smiled as she put a hand to her face. "I've put them under a nightmare spell. Everyone has things they're afraid, or do not want to come true. My nightmare spell makes those fears real." She said darkly. Lance and Ray's faces contorted on pain, or worry. Shizuka made an 'oh' sound and rapped her head as if she forgot something. "Also, they will die from their own fears."

"No!" Lucille and Lydia yelled at the same time.

Lydia ran to Lance's side as she held his hand. He looked to be afraid or in pain, expressions she had never seen him wear before. Lydia looked at Shizuka like a bloodthirsty lion. "I'll kill you before that happens!" She yelled as she charged at her, turning into a lightning bolt. She began kicking and punching at Shizuka fast. Shizuka seemed to just twirl around, as if she were dancing, avoiding Lydia's kicks and punches. At one point seemed to trip her, as Lydia fell to the ground.

When Lydia tried to stand up, Shizuka played her flute. The same tune that made Natalie fall asleep. "I don't..think so..." Lydia said as she tried to struggle. _'I'm not going down without a fight... I'm gonna get one more hit on her!' _she thought. On her knees, Lydia raised one hand into the form of a claw. "Lightning...strike..!" She yelled weakly. A bolt of lightning fell from the sky and hit Shizuka. It wasn't as strong but it did cause a yelp out of Shizuka. Lydia smirked satisfied, as she finally succumbed to the sleeping spell.

Cain watched as Lydia fell and turned to Shizuka. He was clearly angry. His usually calm and collected demeanor gone. "How dare you do this to my friends!" He transformed into his 'Heavens Wheel' armor and summoned thousands of swords. "I'll make you pay!" He flew at Shizuka. "Blumenblatt!" He yelled and the multitudes of swords charged at her. Shizuka brought her flute to her lips and played a tune that made his swords glide past her by a few centimeters. Cain charged in after his swords and began slashing at her as well.

Lucille watched Cain, feeling helpless. She looked at her keys. _'I don't have a spirit that would suit an opponent like this...'_ she looked at Natalie. "What if we.." She couldn't finish, afraid it would come true. She closed her eyes. "But then..how..." Suddenly she remembered something her mother told her.

_It was a year before she left for the Spirit World. Lucille had hidden herself in her and Natalie's treehouse. She was hiding out, frying, because she was upset that Natalie and Ray got their magic, except her. "If I don't have any magic...hic..They won't want to be around me anymore." She sobbed._

_"Now that's not true."_

_Lucille turned to see mother at the opening to their treehouse. She hadn't heard her climb up because she was crying to hard. "How'd you know I was here?" She spoke, her voice cracking._

_"Happy overheard you. So I decided to talk to you before anyone else." Lucy smiled as she crawled all the way inside. "You know Natalie and Ray are looking everywhere for you!"_

_Lucille turned to fade her mother. "They shouldn't. I..don't have any magic. Without it...I'm useless."_

_Lucy scowled as she pulled Lucille to sit in her lap. "No one who is a Dragneel calls themselves useless!" She said in a proud tone._

_Lucille swallowed hard._

_Lucy huffed. "Don't you see you're the most important person in your generation? You always help those who lose something or need help fixing it. And you're always the leader out of you Natalie, Ray, Cain, Lance, and Lydia. You're so bright that no one would consider you useless or not want to be around you anymore. You're like the Northern Star!" She said smiling as she brushed some of Lucille's hair out of her eyes._

_"But.."_

_"I know that you haven't gotten your magic. But you shouldn't isolate yourself from others who do! Especially your friends who love you way before they got their own magic. I know you don't realize how important you are right now. But one day you will. I believe in you. One day you'll get your magic, just not today. You'll see. Believe in yourself," Lucy pointed to Lucille's chest where her heart was. "And believe in this. Remember to let the stars guide you!" She said cheerfully._

_Lucille's eyes were fresh with new tears. But these were tears of happiness from her mothers' kind words. She smiled and nodded. "Aye!"_

Lucille opened her eyes. She looked at Natalie, Cain, her unconscious friends, and her keys. "Believe in myself. Believe in my heart. Let the stars guide me." She whispered. She looked at her keys. "That's it! As long as I believe in my spirits there's nothing they can't do!" She took out a key. "Open Gate of the Locks! Locksmith!" She called and Locksmith appeared beside her.

Locksmith whistled. "Woah, what going on?" This being her first battle and all.

"No time to explain. Can you bind her body like you did with Ray? And can you unlock my friend's minds from the sleeping and nightmare pulls that they're under? I know it's a lot to ask, but you're the only one who I know can do this! So..please..!" Lucille pleaded.

Locksmith looked around at her Master's friends and the person Cain was battling. She merely flipped her long dark hair as she raised the palm of her right hand towards Shizuka and her left hand to Lucille's friends. "This isn't a tall order. This is child's play!" She smirked. Causing Lucille to break out into a relieved smile. "Just give me the word."

Lucille nodded as she stood up. "When I call to Cain and he stops fighting Shizuka, that's when you begin." Locksmith glanced at Lucille and nodded.

"Cain back off!"

Cain glanced at Lucille without losing sit of Shizuka. _'Lucille must have a plan.'_ he thought and flew away from her. Shizuka watched him fly away from her in confusion.

Locksmith took that moment. Her eyes glowed as gold chains wrapped around her body. When she closed her hand into a fist she said, "Body Lock!"

Shizuka looked stunned and was forced to drop her flute. "Wha!?" She said confused as she tried to struggle, to no avail. Lucille ran up and grabbed Shizuka's flute as Cain summoned more swords in case Shizuka got free.

With Shizuka bound, Locksmith focused on the others. As she closed her eyes her keys went and planted themselves on Lucille's friend's heads. Natalie and Lydia were easy to wake up. As they awoke their keys turned and returned to Locksmith's belt. But Lance and Ray were difficult. Locksmith actually had to implant her subconscious into their minds to see what they were experiencing. They both had one thing in common; Lucille.

With Lance, Lucille had left again. But it also intermingled with her falling in love with someone else. It was bothering him so bad that it consuming his thoughts while he was in battle. So much so he was about to die. Just as he was about to get hit Locksmith grabbed his hand, moving him out of the way. "This isn't real." She said as he looked at her surprised. "This is all a nightmare built from your fears. Lucille is alive and well. She is waiting for you to wake up." She knew if she said **only** Lucille, he'd wake up faster. After that, his key turned and he awoke.

Lastly was Ray. His nightmare was that Lucille admitted she was in love with him, but dies from him not being able to protect her in time. It kept playing over and over to the point that he was about to take the hit for her, dying instead of her. Locksmith grabbed his hand before he could rush to the dream Lucille. "This isn't real." She told him but he seemed not to hear her. His eyes with worn with worry and darting from place to place while he repeated, "I won't let them hurt you, Lucille. I'll protect you. I'll protect you. I'll protect you." Locksmith narrowed her eyes as she smacked him across his face. He finally seemed to notice Locksmith as she spoke. "This. Isn't. Real. You are under a nightmare spell. Lucille is alive and well. She's waiting for you to wake up." She said warmly. She knew how much Lucille meant to him since she was the first one to realize who he likes. After that, Ray's key turned and he awoke.

Locksmith opened her eyes, all keys returning to her, as a bead of sweat rolled down the side of her cheek. She panted a little from using so much magic at one time, but she got it done. She was pleased to see Shizuka still bound. She stood up straight and kept her focus on Shizuka now.

Natalie and Lydia yawned as they sat up, rubbing they're eyes. Natalie looked around, confused. Until Lucille tackled her to the ground. "Nat! You're okay!" Natalie blinked as she remembered what happened. "Yeah. I'm good." She said hugging her. They both stood up, as did Lydia. Who wore a really pissed off expression, no doubt directed at Shizuka.

Ray and Lance woke up, still seeming to fight the effects of the nightmare. They sat up slowly and looked at each other, realizing they truly were out of the nightmares. As they stood, they were embraced by Lucille. They were surprised but hugged her tightly. "You guys are okay! Shizuka said that in the nightmare..you guys could...possibly die!" She said on the verge of tears.

Lance smiled. "It's alright."

"He's right. You saved us, didn't you? We saw Locksmith. You did it." Ray said as he pulled away to look at her, smiling.

Lucille nodded as she broke out into a smile. "Aye!" She hugged them once more before turning back to face Shizuka. She looked at Locksmith and thanked her before she walked to Shizuka, still holding her flute. Believing her spirit had a good hold on her. Shizuka looked completely and utterly defeated. "Shizuka. I know you probably meant no harm, but can't you tell us? Why this project is so top secret and what it is?" She asked genuine.

Shizuka sighed sadly. "I am sorry Lucille. I cannot. It's not my place to tell. I was only ordered to bring you with me." Lucille knew she was being honest.

"Well, I'm sorry Shizuka but I can't go with you. I hope you understand." Lucille said sadly.

"I see.." Was all Shizuka said.

"Will you free the people of Rabenda Town?" Lance asked as he walked up beside Lucille.

Shizuka smiled defeated. "Of course. I know when I am outdone. And I did promise to free everyone from my spell when I had found Lucille. So, yes." She said nodding once.

"Alright. Then I will free you."

"Woah woah! Hold up, Lu! How do we know she's not tricking us!?" Natalie said panicked.

"Oh c'mon Nat. If we don't show a little trust, we'll never get anywhere!" She said laughing.

A single tear slid down Shizuka's face. "You truly are the same Lu-chan." She said smiling.

Lucille giggled as she gave Locksmith the okay to release her. Once Shizuka was released, Locksmith took her leave. After she left, Lucille finally began to feel the effects of Locksmith's magic consumption.

Once Shizuka was given her flute, Shizuka played and soft tune. It sounded like the sounds of summer mornings or the calming sounds of waves rushing up to the shore. When she pulled her flute away from her lips, chatter and movement could be heard from the town. Shizuka smiled as she began walking away from Lucille and her group. "We'll meet again, Lucille. One day you'll come with me. It's your destiny after all!" She said cheerfully as she put her flute to her lips. She play an almost silent tune that seemed to make her evaporate into air.

Lucille was going to ask her more but she disappeared. "My...destiny?" She whispered confused.

Natalie came rushing up to her and wrapped her arms around her. "You did it Lucille!" She said as she gave her a wide grin.

Lucille smiled as she decided to think about what Shizuka said later. "No Nat. We did it!" She cheered. Her and Natalie rushed to Cain, Lance, Lydia, and Ray, grabbing them into a group hug as they cheered.

Once they walked into town, they explained things to the awakened townsfolk. Luckily, Shizuka hadn't killed anyone else in their sleep. The townsfolk let them stay the night, seeing as the sun was beginning to set and the train to Magnolia wouldn't come till tomorrow afternoon. When they went to bed that night, Lance and Ray barely got any sleep. Still afraid that they'd relive those nightmares. Luckily, the rest of their teammates weren't aware.

That morning, the people who had fled this town returned. With that they thanked Lucille and her team and paid them as well. As they bid them farewell, they got on the train back to Magnolia Town that afternoon; Lance, Lucille, and Natalie were succumbed to their motion sickness once again, and sat in the same arrangement as they were in on their way to Rabenda Town. Lucille noted that as Ray held her hand, he held it a bit tighter than before. She looked at him to see if something was wrong but he looked the same as usual. She decided to ask later when she could ask him alone.

Once at Magnolia Town, they couldn't contain their excitement over finishing their first mission together. So they decided to rush straight to the guild.

* * *

Okay so I finally finished it after it got deleted. I changed the flash back so that's better. But I'm glad it got completed on Friday like I promised! Woohoo! *slides into bed to relax: Brain is fried*

We'll be seeing more of Shizuka as you can tell, hehe. And I decided to give Lance and Ray a sort of PTSD from those nightmares. You'll see where this plays in.

But here you go! The next I'm thinking will have some romance so look forward to it! Also, I'd love to hear who you guys think the romance will be about. Hehe~! ^_~


	10. Chapter 10

**Child of Hidden Magic**

**Series: **Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Future

**Type: **On-going Fanfiction

**Genre: **Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure

**Pairings: **NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza; Elfever, Miraxus; and their children.

**Updates: **Weekly; Fridays

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Purely fan made. However, their children I created from my own imagination.

**Chapter Ten**

* * *

Natalie busted through the guild doors in her loud manner, as she always did. "We're back~!" She called in a singing voice. Everyone turned to look at the guild doors where they stood. Natsu and Lucy stood up, relieved that both of their girls came back and looked well. Lucille hooked her arm around Natalie's shoulder as she chimed in saying, "And we completed our mission!" Natsu broke out into a proud smile while Lucy clasped her hands together in happiness. Everyone in the guild hall cheered as Lucille, Natalie, Lance, Lydia, Cain, and Ray made their way in. Each of them were congratulated. Lucille and Natalie ran up to hug Natsu and Lucy.

"See? Told ya they'd be fine, Lucy. You were so worried!" He said patting Lucy's shoulder.

Lucy looked at him with a shocked and annoyed expression. "Me!? You were the one worried the most! All you kept doing was pacing around like a caged animal! I'm surprised you didn't wear a hole into the guild floor boards!" She exclaimed as she pointed at him. Natsu looked away, a slight blush to his cheeks, as he denied what Lucy said.

Natalie and Lucille looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Natsu and Lucy looked at them and sighed, both breaking into smiles. Ray was in a huge 'Juvia hug', as well as receiving kisses on his head from her, he was congratulated by his mother and father. Once he was released, he was put into a head lock by Ultear who continued to give him a nuggie. In Ultear's weird way, that was how she showed affection and congratulations. Lance got a huge hug from his mom, Levy, as Gajeel ruffled his hair. Naja walked up to him and fist bumped him. Cain was greeted by Erza who gave him a strong hug, which he returned back. Jellal had left with Crime Sorciére so he wasn't there. But Cain knew his father would be happy for him. Lydia was spun around by her father, Laxus, and was given a kiss on her forehead. Lydia was pretty much his little princess and was spoiled by him, so she giggled at Laxus' gestures. Mirajane gave her a hug as did Max to congratulate her.

After a few minutes of congratulations, Cana spoke up from chugging her barrel of beer. "Yo! Why don't we celebrate? Let's have a party to celebrate!" She hollered.

"It's a little late isn't it?" Gray asked her exasperated. He didn't mind but seeing so as it was four in the afternoon, he felt they wouldn't be able to throw a good party. However, this is Fairy Tail. They know how to throw a party.

"Oh, it's never too late to party! Right?!" She challenged as everyone cheered their approval. "That alright, Master?" She hiccuped as she asked Erza.

Erza merely smiled. "I have no objections." To that everyone cheered and began to eat, drink, and dance heavily.

Mirajane and Gajeel decided to sing together much to everyone's dismay, mostly about Gajeel singing. Lance and Naja sighed at their father as Levy just smiled and clapped along. Natalie pulled away as she ran up to Cain and dragged him out to dance, even though he kept telling her "But I can't dance!" Natalie had been taught by Erza how to dance, which wasn't truly approved by Lucy and Natsu, but they wouldn't object to her out of fear. Cain was used to his mothers dancing so he allowed Natalie to take the lead, with her spinning him around like a top. Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor, making him drop his food. Juvia did the same and Gray just let himself be dragged off.

Lydia laughed as she pushed Ultear and Max onto the dance floor. Ultear looked back at Lydia in confusion. Max grabbed Ultear's hand to which she looked at him surprised. He smiled at her before her lead her out to dance. Lydia giggled, proud of herself. _'Hopefully they will get somewhere with their quiet romance.'_ she thought. Laxus gave Lydia a push in Lance's direction. Lydia glanced back at her father. Laxus just smirked and nodded. His approval made her blush, but warmed her heart. She turned around and summoned up her courage. She marched over to Lance and put a hand on her hip. "Want to dance?" She asked with her air of confidence. Naja, who stood beside Lance, smirked. She patted him on the shoulder as she pushed an uncertain Lance closer to Lydia.

"Ah, Naja.." Lance said as he glanced back at her.

"Oh go on! Yer just standin' here anyway!" She said laughing.

Lydia mouthed a thank you to Naja as she grabbed Lance's wrist and dragged him off to the dance floor.

Levy nudged Naja as she glanced to see Jax, sitting on a bench, gazing at Naja. "I believe someone wants to dance with my daughter." Levy hinted to the female iron dragon slayer.

Naja, with her arms crossed, blinked and looked at her mother. She followed Levy's train of sight and saw Jax gazing at her. He never broke contact or turned away from embarrassment, like Naja suddenly did. He was so open about his feelings for her and it unnerved her. She was much like her father that way. Even as children, Jax always liked her. And even now, that hadn't changed. As for Naja, she wasn't sure she wanted to admit her feelings or not. She didn't like change. So if she were to admit she liked him before he had even developed feelings for her? She was afraid of what that would do to their friends and their team. Being a dragon slayer, they choose a mate that they would love their whole life. Like her parents, and Natsu and Lucy. Naja had that same dragon instinct Gajeel had. It's not really something you could control if you're a dragon slayer. So when she was younger, about nine years old, it was intense. The feeling she got when she was around him. She didn't understand so, the only way she could cope or express it, was to beat on Jax; much to his dismay and confusion. Naja was so upset that she told her father about it. That's when he explained it. Gajeel said that the intense desire and feelings would increase, but that it'll die down with age. He wasn't happy that she found her mate so young, since Naja was his baby girl, but he understood. Or rather, he knew it was something you couldn't control. Naja sighed. "Mom.." She said with a hint of annoyance and uncertainty.

Levy looked at her daughter and smiled. She knew where Naja stood, on the fence about it all. Naja had told her how she felt so she understood. "Oh come now, what's wrong with a dance or having fun together?" She asked.

Naja squirmed a little under her mothers gaze. She rubbed the back of her head. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her. _'Am I thinkin about it too much? Am I just bein' stupid? It's out of my control. He's my mate, fer sure. But.. Should I just tell him? Embrace it? No.. No. I'll wait it out a little longer...' _she thought and sighed. Her mother had been watching her the entire time. Naja blushed and glanced around. "Alright, alright. I guess one dance won't hurt." She shrugged and turned to face Jax, but couldn't move. Nervous. "I'm goin.. Though I could use a little push-" which Levy was much obliged to give it to her. Naja stumbled forward but made her way to Jax.

Jax stood up so fast, surprised that she was standing in front of him on her own. He was much taller than her, seeing as Naja didn't inherit her fathers height. She was an average five foot six, while Jax was six foot one. Naja looked up at him, and without saying a word, she held her hand out to him. She looked away a bit as she waited for him to take it. Jax cocked his head to the side, then realization hit him. He grinned and took her hand as if her hand was made of glass. He bowed and said, "I'd be honored, my princess." To which he got a light smack on the head as she mumbled an, "I ain't no princess!" Jax just laughed as he ushered her to dance.

Lucille had just finished eating as she watched everyone couple up to dance. It made her smile to see everyone having fun. She knew Natalie and Cain would one day get together, since Natalie was also a dragon slayer, she had found her mate in Cain. But the others she wasn't sure. _'Max and Ultear!? Well well..I'm gonna need to ask about that. Jax and Naja too?! Naja did say she liked someone with brown hair. Hmm, Lydia did say she liked someone with blue hair, and seeing as Lance is the only one.. But..Lance likes someone with blonde hair. Lydia and I are the only ones who have blonde hair.' _she blushed. _'If he likes me...I don't know. I'm still confused on if I like anyone at all..'_ she thought when Ray's face came to her mind. She shook her head but his face wouldn't leave her vision.

"What are you shaking your head for? You don't want to dance with me that badly?"

Lucille blinked and hadn't realized Ray had walked up to her. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts. He looked a little hurt, but he sighed and turned around. "Well, alright." He started to walk away when she grabbed his hand.

"Wait!" She started, blushing. Ray turned around, surprised by how fast and strong she was gripping his hand.

"I'm sorry! I...I was lost in thought." She said looking down a bit.

"Oh..then I guess you didn't hear me ask you if you wanted to dance?" Ray asked, somewhat shyly.

Lucille blushed but gave him a small smile. She was supposed to be having fun! Not getting distracted by complicated things. "Sure! I'd love to!" She gripped his hand firmly as she stood up.

Ray's eyes widened, but he gave her a small smile back and led her out onto the dance floor. Mirajane and Gajeel began playing from an upbeat song, to a slow one. Lucille stiffened and looked in Mirajane's direction. Mira just winked. Lucille wanted to kill her. _'She..she's doing this on purpose! Right when I get on the dance floor! This is no coincidence!' _she thought angrily. Once they stopped, Lucille summoned her courage and confessed. "Ray I..I'm not good at slow dancing. And I was never taught in the Spirit World. You know they're not good at dancing.." She said as she whispered the last bit.

Ray chuckled, not at her but at her last comment. He then gave her his signature smirk, one he adopted from Gray. "Don't worry, Lu. I can help you out." He winked.

His grin with that wink sent Lucille's heart into a frenzy. _'No heart! You stop that!' _she chastised. She glanced up and nodded. "Alright, I'm leaving it to you."

Ray smiled. "First, put your other hand on my shoulder. Next, I'll hold your hand up in the air a little." He said as he did so. "Then, I'll put my hand on your hip. Like this," once he did, Lucille and even Ray were blushing like crazy. Lucille was sure her blush had reached to the tips of her ears. Ray was beginning to lose control, seeing Lucille's blushing face. He was as embarrassed as her. For him it was because of his feelings matched with how close they had to be. He was sure Lucille was just embarrassed from their contact. _'You're alright, Ray. You can do this. Stay strong.' _he chanted. "Alright. Now we just move back and forth every couple steps. Follow me." He said as he walked back two steps, then forward two steps. Lucille looked down as she tried to follow his stepping. This time he went to the side two steps and forward two steps. She stumbled somewhat from changing to the side, but Ray caught her. "Just look at me, Lucille. Let your body adjust to the beat and follow my lead."

Lucille looked up at him and nodded. He only smiled and she let herself relax. After a few steps, she got the hang of it. "Ray, I'm doing it!" She said happily and smiled wide.

Ray laughed. "I knew you could!"

"That's cause you're a good teacher! Even before you always were." She giggled.

Ray's cheeks turned a slight pink, but he distracted her by puffing out his chest. "Oh I know. I'm the best after all." He said earning laughter from Lucille. They said nothing more as they stared at each other and slow danced to the music. It was a companionable silence. _'I feel like I could stare at her forever...' _Ray thought.

Lucille stared at him with wonder. _'This feels so natural. I mean, it should. We've been best friends for forever. But... This is different. I sort of want to..' _Lucille closed her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder. _'This feels so nice.' _she thought smiling.

When she laid her head against his shoulder, Ray began blushing madly. _'What's she doing? What do I do? Should I say something? Man she smells good...'_ Were his thoughts. He said nothing and couldn't believe what was happening. He held her softly and couldn't resist to hold her a little closer. He felt he could stay this way forever. But, the moment didn't get to last forever. The song changed to another upbeat and fast tempo song.

Snapped out of her daze from the new song change. She opened her eyes wide, and pulled away, when she realized what she did. Ray had stopped moving as he just stared at her. Lucille blushed madly and couldn't break from his gaze. Ray seemed to snap out of it first and shook his head. Reluctantly, he released her, much to their dislike.

"So, uh.. You did good! You're a fast learner." Ray said as he ran a hand through his spikey hair.

Lucille smile warmly. "Well, it helps when you have a good teacher." She said poking his shoulder.

Ray stared a second longer before he chuckled. "Heh, thanks..." He said scratching his cheek. "Mom says if I didn't have magic I could have been a teacher." He shrugged.

"Ha ha ha, well I'd have to agree with her!" Lucille suddenly looked down. "I wonder what I would have been had I not tried to get my magic.." She whispered.

Ray frowned as he pulled on her chin to look up at him. "You don't have to think about those days anymore." He released her chin as he pet her head. "You're a Mage now. You don't have to worry about not having magic and what you would have done." He encouraged, resting his hand on her head.

Lucille closed her eyes and smiled. When she opened them she nodded. "Yes, you're right!" Ray nodded before Natalie rushed over and grabbed Lucille into a hug.

"Luuuucilleee~!" Natalie slurred. Lucille had to hold her breath because Natalie wreaked of alcohol.

"Natalie? Who gave you alcohol?!" Lucille said as she had to hug Natalie or else she'd crumple to the floor. "We're only seventeen!"

"Eeeehhh, hic, Cana gave me some..." Natalie said hiccuping.

Lucille sighed as she looked at Ray. "Can you-"

"Don't worry, I got her." Ray said as he held Natalie instead.

"I'm going to talk to Cana-" Lucille started before everyone's attention was on Cana. Cana was standing on top of a table and calling all attention to her.

"Alright everyone! We have two activities for you all!" She said hiccuping, but obviously no where near trashed yet. "The first is spin the bottle - with a twist. You have to chug a good amount of your alcohol of choice and then spin. The person the bottle lands on is the person you go in the closet with for seven minutes or ask them truth or dare." Most of the teens were blushing like mad. Obviously this was a game for those who weren't married or had a significant other. In short, that game was specifically for them. And with Cana as the mastermind, she would **force **them to play. "The next game is strip poker! Mostly for adults but the teens can play if they're brave enough." Cana said cheekily. Most of the adults were uncertain if they should play. If Cana suggested the game, it was because she was good at it. And if she were drinking, she would definitely win. Although the males in the room knew this was a silent challenge from Cana, so they couldn't necessarily back down. That is, if Cana joined the game. Which she most definitely would. Cana knew this would be fun for her and torture for the others. But, this party was also for the teens. Mainly, a young woman who finally returned. They didn't have a proper welcome home party for Lucille, so Cana wanted to make this count. "Alright! The stations are set up. Take your pick!"

Natalie giggled in Ray's arms and smiled. "I'm goin' for spin the bottle!" She said as she stepped out of Ray's arms and swayed to the teens who were sitting down in front of it.

"Ah! Natalie!" Lucille called, but she made it over to them okay. She sighed as she turned to Ray. "So, what are you gonna do?" She asked curiously.

Ray closed his eyes sighing. "Guess I'll join Natalie and the others. There's no way I'm brave enough for cards. Dad tried to teach me but..as he said: 'You have a horrible poker face! Just like your Mom!'" Ray opened his eyes as he mimicked his father; afterwards, blushing.

Lucille laughed as she received a glare from Ray. "Hehehe, well I think I'll sit this one out. Besides I need to talk to Cana about giving Nat alcohol." She said peeved.

"Alrighty." He said putting his hands in his pockets. Lucille could have sworn he had a sad tone to his voice. He walked over and joined the circle of teens around the bottle. Natalie was beside him and gave him a shoulder hug. He sighed and patted her head, knowing she was acting this way from the buzz she had.

Lucille watched him curiously but she shook her head and made her way to Cana. Once in front of the woman, who had stepped off her table and was making her way to the poker table. "Hey Cana, what's the big idea giving Natalie alcohol? We're not of age yet!" She asked with her hands on her hips.

Cana turned to her and blinked. She burst into laughter as she wrapped her arm around Lucille's shoulder. "Hilarious isn't she? Who would have thought Natalie was a light weight!?" They looked on as Natalie kept leaning on Ray and Lance. She could barely sit up!

"But Cana-"

"Oh c'mon!" Cana said as she turned to face her. "You two will be eighteen soon enough. What's wrong with drinking a year early? Besides you guys are mature enough!"

Cana went on to explain when she started drinking, but Lucille tuned her out. _'I guess we are mature enough. And we're around people we trust, even if they aren't totally there with the alcohol they're drinking. Hmm..I guess..' _Lucille debated and gave in.

"Alright, Cana. I'll join in." Lucille said defeated.

"Wahoo!" She shouted. "Mira! Get this young woman a beer!" Cana was proud that Lucille succumbed to her and felt she'd have a lot more fun if she had a drink or two. Cana gave Lucille a push and walked off.

Lucille sighed as she made her way over to her friends. "Mind if I join?" She asked and cheers surrounded her.

Ultear waved her over. "You can sit by me, I won't bite-much." She said but her little taunt meant nothing to Lucille, she knew Ultear was just kidding.

Lucille plopped down beside her, Jax on the other side of her. Mira tapped her shoulder and gave her the beer Cana ordered for her. When she looked back it was Lydia's turn. She took a gulp of her beer, spun the bottle, and watched as it landed on her brother, Max. Max just gave her a smile. Lucille noticed her glance at Ultear then back to her brother.

"Alright Max-niichan! Truth or Dare?" She asked dangerously.

Max closed his eyes in thought, then soon answered. "Truth."

Lydia put a finger to her chin in thought. "Alright... Do you like Ultear, as more than a friend?" She asked with a smirk.

Ultear stiffened beside Lucille. Lucille glanced at her. Ultear definitely had her poker face on but her body was a different story. She was stock still. _'Does she perhaps..like Max?'_ Lucille wondered as she turned her attention to Max's answer. Everyone waited for his answer with anticipation.

Max had his arms crossed as he opened his eyes. Ultear sat next to Max so this was even more uncomfortable. He glanced at Ultear and she only blinked, curiosity in her eyes. No one knew but Ultear did develop a crush on the take over Mage a few years ago. He had saved her from an opponent that had her tied up. He turned into a form of Mira's Satan Soul, and held Ultear in his arms as they floated in the sky. He looked down at her and her heart skipped a beat. For one, he looked fine in his Satan Soul form; clad with his chest bare that had black cracks on various parts of his body, maroon colored tight pants and black boots, scaled talons that traveled from his elbow to his hands, a black lizard looking tail, and black wings. And the look in his eyes when he looked at her, like she was the most precious thing and so fragile, like ice. Then when he looked at their opponent, she froze up. He looked like he was going to rip the opponent to shreds and revel in killing him. First he untied Ultear and set her down gently, then he went in for the kill. Ultear managed to make him subdue their opponent, not kill. But she didn't understand why he affected her now, but she developed some strong feelings for the white haired boy. And she didn't act on them because she wasn't ready. Sure she was a take charge kind of woman but Max, he caused her to lose her cool and fret over silly things. Shaking her head to rid her of her thoughts, she waited for his answer. _'His answer will determine where I go from here..'_

Max looked at Lydia and smiled. "Yes, very much." This caused gasps and snickers all around the circle.

Ultear almost spit out her beer that she drank to calm her nerves. But she kept it under raps. Everyone was looking at her, trying to read her expression, but she kept her poker face up; acting indifferent.

Next was Natalie's turn. She drank a good amount of her beer, not that she needed to drink anymore, and spun the bottle. Lucille had to stifle her gasp when it landed on none other than Cain. Cain had drank half of his second glass of beer, his cheeks a little rosy. Natalie smiled fondly and proclaimed in a calm voice, "Seven minutes in Heaven...hic.." Everyone's mouths hung open. Jax and Ultear seemed to smirk as if knowing.

Cain gazed at Natalie as he stood up, held out his hand to her and lead her to one of the closets towards the vacant rooms. He opened the door and Natalie walked in. As the door was closed, Natalie turned to the silhouette of Cain. She suddenly felt self conscious and began to blush even though her cheeks were already red from the buzz she had. "I'm sorry Cain, I said this on impulse. We can, hic, just wait till seven minutes are-" She never got to finish because her lips were sealed by something soft. When she saw that Cain had sealed her lips with his own, she couldn't believe it. _'Is this really happening? Did Cain just initiate this kiss?!'_ she thought but didn't think any more about it as she closed her eyes and succumbed to his lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, letting one hand grip some of his hair. He pushed her against the wall for support. Wrapping one arm around her waist to bring her closer, and his other hand to thread through her hair. He kissed her like mad, like if he didn't he'd never get to again.

Natalie was going crazy. Her dragon instincts were beginning to take over. Cain was her mate, whether he realized it or not and there was nothing he or she could do to change it. With the assistance of alcohol, she was even more aroused. Her instincts telling her to claim him. _'Mine..'_ She thought as they pulled away, gasping for air. Her body was hot just like if she conjured her flames, though she knew in the back of her mind that it was only the alcohol and the atmosphere.

Cain looked at her with such intensity and desire it made her want to melt. He longed for her, to touch her, hold her, kiss her. When she was lying on the ground yesterday from Shizuka's sleeping spell, and knowing there was nothing he could do to wake her, made him realize how easily he could have lost her, especially when he hadn't even told her how he felt about her. He removed the hand in her hair to hold her cheek, stroking his thumb along it. She sighed into his hand and that's when he decided. He grabbed her hand and pushed some coats out of the way, revealing a smaller hidden door in the closet. He said nothing as he opened it and gestured for her to go in. Natalie did as he instructed and he moved the coats back into place before closing the hidden door.

When Lydia went to check on them and tell them their time was up, there was no one there.

* * *

And that's where I'll leave this! :)

Lots of fluff for you all! What's happening with Cain and Natalie? What's he going to do?

You shall see, fuhuhuhu~!


	11. Chapter 11

**Child of Hidden Magic**

**Series: **Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Future

**Type:** On-going Fanfiction

**Genre: **Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure

**Pairings:** NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza; Elfever, Miraxus; and their children.

**Updates:** Weekly; Fridays

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Purely fan made. However, their children I created from my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"What the-?!" Lydia exclaimed looking into the once occupied closet. She closed the door and opened it again; just to make sure, but nope. It was empty. She tried another closet. Though she was fairly certain they went into the previous closet. After browsing others, she returned to the circle without Natalie and Cain.

"Where's Cain and Natalie?" Jax inquired, everyone silently agreeing with his question.

Lydia sat down in her place, folded her arms, and shrugged. "I checked multiple closets..but they are no where to be found." She concluded. Everyone was looking at each other but not Lucille. She was blushing like mad.

_'Surely not! Did they want to take it further..!?' _At this time her ears and face were completely red. She shook her head slightly and breathed. No. Cain was too much of a gentleman. Even under the influence of alcohol, there's no way he would take advantage of Lucille's little sister. Lucille knew he truly cherished her, so maybe he wanted to go somewhere private? Wait. Maybe from what happened yesterday, made him want to admit his feelings? Maybe that's why they disappeared! She suddenly broke out into a huge grin, but quickly wiped it off her face before others could see; though it didn't go unnoticed from Ray. However, she didn't notice him watching her the entire time. Lucille chugged some of her beer to cool herself off and looked up as Ray chugged some of his beer.

He spun the bottle and it landed on Ultear. He smirked as Ultear glanced at him, eyeing him threateningly. However, Ray didn't fear his older sister. So he asked, "Truth or Dare?"

Ultear quirked an eyebrow. She mulled over her options. Surely, either way, Ray would make her do something embarrassing or bold. So why not go big or go home? She smirked. "Dare, little brother of mine."

Ray looked thoughtful. Should he make her do something embarrassing or bold? Since she chose dare, which is bold anyway, why not make her go all the way? He smiled, amused. "I dare you to kiss Max. I'll be nice and let you choose the kiss." He said leaning back, his hands supporting him.

Ultear gave him a small smile. While on the inside she screamed profanities at him. '_I'll get you back my precious little brother. Oh, and revenge shall be sweet!' _She thought angrily. Ultear moved some of her bangs and smiled. Everyone seemed eager, holding their breath. "Alright." She replied dryly. Getting up, she walked over to Max and squatted down in front of him. Max had an unreadable expression. But when she looked into his dark grey eyes, they were a mixture of curiosity and adoration. The same kind of look he gave her when she was tied up on that one mission. What did that mean? Does he..? She wished away the thought and smirked. "Pucker up, demon boy." She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him forward, crashing her lips against his. She gave him a full on kiss, tongue and all. Why not. Go big or go home, right? When she kissed him, she felt electricity all over her skin. And maybe no one noticed, but Ultear knew for a fact he was kissing her back. It was subtle but she could tell. When she pulled away, she looked into his eyes, wanting to read his expression before he put on his mask of indifference. What she saw shocked her. Joy. Amusement. Realization. And adoration. Had he felt it too? The electricity and attraction she put in that kiss? She felt he did. She blinked and released her hold on him. She stood and walked back over to Lucille and Jax. Everyone gave her looks of surprise and curiosity, along with some chuckles and snickering. Internally, Ultear was a mushy mess and freaking out inside. But she put on her usual expression, took a sip of her beer, and smirked at the others. "Next?"

Natalie looked around to see them in a fairly long and narrow hallway. Although she did remember finding little hallways and hidden passageways throughout the guild after the remodel. Cain took her hand and lead her forward. After walking for a minute or two, he stopped at the only other door in that hallway. It opened into an empty bedroom. Natalie didn't deny that she felt goosebumps all over her skin and that her adrenaline was kicking in. She took a deep breath to relax herself. _'Why did he bring me here? Surely not to..we're not that buzzed, I don't think.'_ she turned to face Cain, who had locked the door, and walked past her to sit on the bed. He remained silent which began to unnerve her. She needed an explanation. So she swallowed her nervousness and spoke. "Um..Cain? Why did you-"

Cain held up his hand. Natalie closed her mouth and shifted her feet. She realized he was trying to gather his thoughts. He sighed. This was the hardest thing he has ever done. He'd rather take on a thousand enemies than admit his feelings and possibly change their relationship. But then he remembered. Natalie's attack that was so weak, how she just laid there on the ground, helpless. He couldn't do a thing. And it bothered him. A lot. More so than his cake being smashed or falling to the floor, which is saying something. He looked up at her. She was flushed, either from them kissing or the buzz, maybe even both. She was everything he needed and wanted in a woman. Natalie had spunk, she was fiery; no pun intended, and her smile was so bright it rivaled the sun. She was extremely loyal, protective, witty, not to mention funny. He loved her. He always did but didn't realize it till after they thought they had lost Lucille. When Natalie just sat there and wasn't her spunky self. He knew, then, that he wanted to make her smile. He wanted to be that person to make her laugh, hold her when she's sad, protect her, support her. He wanted to be her shield on the battlefield. But the thing that stopped him from admitting his feelings was her dragon instincts. Specifically, their mate. They only have one mate for life. If it wasn't him, he didn't know how he'd be able to cope or handle it. But if he didn't, he'd always have this weight on his shoulders.

Cain sighed and stood up, causing Natalie to stand up straighter. He swallowed and went for it. "Yesterday, when you were under Shizuka's spell, it bothered me." She looked at him curiously, but stayed silent. He looked away and continued. "I couldn't do anything. I couldn't wake you up, so I didn't even try. Being so helpless to help or protect you drove me crazy. I lost control and began attacking Shizuka after Lydia, Lance, and Ray succumbed to her spell. But my thoughts were consumed by you, just lying there. I thought, 'What do I do if she killed her in her sleep? What would I do without her?'" He looked up to see her look surprised. "Natalie." He walked to stand right in front of her and grabbed her hand. "I've known for a long time. But I've been afraid to act on it. And yesterday made me realize how close we-how close _I_ was to losing you. So I'm just going to say it. I love you, Nat. I always have. But I never realized it till after we thought Lucille was gone." He stroked her hand with his thumb as he looked at her. She looked at him like she was about to cry, but yet she broke out into a huge smile. Cain began to panic. "Ah, Nat...are you okay..? You look like you're about to cry. Did I-" Cain was silenced by Natalie's lips as she launched herself at him. He stumbled back and fell in the bed. The blush he sported almost matched the color of his hair. This kiss was soft and sweet, but now that his buzz had gone down, he became embarrassed by the situation.

When Natalie pulled away, lifting herself up a bit, she gazed down at him smiling. A couple tears falling down her cheeks. Cain raised his hands to her cheeks, wiping away her fallen tears. "Why do you cry? And..the kiss?" He asked carefully. She laughed.

"I just..I'm so happy." She said giggling.

"Happy?" He asked surprised.

"Mhmm." Natalie brushed some hair out of his eyes. "I'm happy because I love you too. I've known for awhile as well. I just, didn't know where you stood. That's why I sort of asked Lucille to ask how you felt about me..." She admitted, embarrassed. She looked away, her cheeks rosy.

It was Cain's turn to laugh. "Ahh, so that's why she was asking." He chuckled.

Natalie got off of him and sat beside him on the bed, sort of pouting. "Well, it was the only way I could find out how you felt before I made a fool of myself!" She said crossing her arms. Cain sat up smiling when she asked him the question he didn't want to answer. "Why did you wait so long to tell me?"

Cain looked away, ashamed. Sighing, he explained. "I was ashamed. Because I know every dragon slayer has one mate for life. And if I end up not being your mate and you move on...I'm not sure how I'd cope." He looked directly at her. "I only have eyes for you, Nat."

Cain's intense stare made her blush and tingle all over, along with the words he uttered. Her eyes widened as she realized. He had been afraid of that. And for good reason too. If she were to date someone who wasn't her mate and then her true mate came along, she'd drop the guy flat for her mate. It would just be natural for her to do so. But what Cain didn't know was that he _is_ her mate.

Natalie sighed with a smile on her face. Cain still had his face turned away, so she rose her hand to his cheek, and turned his head so he was looking at her. "Cain. I understand your concern over the mate thing. It is a big deal for us dragon slayers. If I were to meet my mate I would drop everything for him, even if I were dating someone at that same moment." Cain's eyes seemed to waver with anxiety. But Natalie smiled as reassurance. "But the thing is, you don't have to worry about that happening to you." He looked at her confused. She giggled, moved some of his bangs and kissed his forehead. "Ya see," she said as she looked into his eyes. "You **are** my mate, Cain. I've known since I was thirteen."

Cain's eyes widened. He is..? She knew all this time? "I...I am..?" He blinked. All of his fears and worries were washed away. He is her mate. She was sure. He no longer had to worry about her leaving him for another guy. He **is** that guy. He broke into a huge grin. _'I'm her mate!'_ he thought cheerfully. He stood, grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms, laughing as she squeaked in surprise. Suddenly he picked her up and spun her around, both of them laughing and giggling. When he finally put her down he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it, closing his eyes as he did so. "You're mine." He whispered into her hand.

Natalie blushed and nodded. She rested her head against his chest, Cain wrapping his arms around her. "I'm yours. We will never be apart. We are bound by fate. So you never have to worry about me leaving you, ever." She stated, to reassure him.

Cain smiled, resting his head on hers and tangling his hand in her pink locks. He believed her. If she said this, and if he understood the mate philosophy, he understood that they would never look for another. Cain lifted Natalie's chin so he could look at her. "I believe you, Natalie." He kissed her head, surprised though, when Natalie pulled him down so she could kiss him.

Natalie had waited for him for so long, she needed him. The kiss was full of desire and passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck, a stray hand gripping at his hair. Cain backed her to a wall, kissing her just as passionate. Pulling away to breathe, he trailed kisses from her jawline to her collar of her shirt. Natalie had gasped a little as she allowed him to do so. That's when Cain stopped, realizing what he was doing. This wasn't right. He had more control than this, he was a gentleman. And even though Natalie initiated this, he didn't feel it was right. Most of their buzz had gone, so the alcohol wasn't in control, but still. This setting wasn't right. No where near romantic. Yes. He was hard into romance, behind his armor, just like his mother. So this is not how he wanted it to go.

Cain looked into her chocolate colored eyes. She looked wild, but her eyes were full of love and desire. He kissed her lips light and sweet. Pulling away, he smiled. "We shouldn't do this, here and now. It wouldn't be right. Besides, the others are probably wondering where we are." He whispered as he stepped away from her.

Natalie seemed to pout. She had finally gotten her mate and he had to a reasonable gentleman! Cain held his hand out to her as he opened the door. She sighed, took his hand, and smiled. "Alright."

The group of teens had gotten pretty tipsy after Ray made Ultear kiss Max. Naja had spun the bottle, to have it land on Jax. But her being a tsundere, she asked him truth or dare. He replied 'Dare.', to which she made him give her his pants. Unfortunately, he was more than willing to do so, causing laughter to wring out from the circle.

Lance's turn had landed on Lydia, who was hoping for seven minutes in Heaven, but instead she was asked truth or dare. But still having hope, she chose dare. So he decided to dare her to zap Max. Lydia was mortified. She loved her brother and didn't want to shock him, but she couldn't go against the dare. Who knew what Cana had as the penalty for not going through with it. But Max assured her that it was okay, so she summoned some static from the lights in the room and zapped him. It wasn't as strong as her normal attacks but it felt like being randomly shocked buy static all over your body. It lasted for five seconds and afterwards Max's white spikey hair puffed out to look like an afro. This earned laughter from everyone, even Max. Lydia severely apologized but he merely patted her head and said it was fine.

Finally having a turn, Max spun the bottle and it landed on Lance, almost as if the universe was letting Max get his revenge. Lance didn't seem fazed but a bead of sweat had formed on the side of his face. When asked, Lance chose truth, seeing as that was the safest choice. So Max asked "Do you have a grudge against me for making my own sister attack me?" Lance looked offended and replied with a slight blush, "No, I just thought it would be funny." Everyone lost it and busted up laughing. Max just chuckled and shook his head.

Ultear got her turn, and had stripped down to her tank top and underwear; claiming "I'm too hot! You all are used to my stripping so it shouldn't be a problem!" Chugging her beer and spinning the bottle, she hoped to have it land on her brother. She wanted her revenge. Who did it land on? Max. She was surprised. This was not one of the outcomes she had hoped for. She was blushing like a silly school girl on the inside, and she couldn't collect her thoughts to think rationally. So she took a drink and breathed. She put a finger to her chin in thought. She couldn't do the seven minutes in Heaven, that would cause problems for both Max and herself. People would get curious, and she wasn't ready for that...yet. So she chose truth or dare, earning some groans and disappointed sighs. They all had witnessed the kiss so they figured she'd go with seven minutes in Heaven as well. Luckily, Ultear made the right decision. She looked to see Max have a devious look in his eyes, which unnerved her; and if she were standing up, that look would have made her go weak in the knees and she'd collapse to the floor. He smirked and chose dare, in all his Afro glory. Ultear finally succumbed to her blush. She wanted to die! This was too much! So she settled with something that people wouldn't freak out over and that she would enjoy. "I dare you to massage my shoulders." This caused surprised looks but Max just smiled, complying to her dare almost too easily. He sat behind her with his beer and did as she commanded. After a couple seconds she realized she made a grave mistake. Having him so close to her made her stiff and unable to enjoy it. And Max either didn't notice or pretended not to.

Just then Cain and Natalie finally joined the rest of them. Everyone gasped when they saw their joined hands. "Huh?! What the heck happened!?" Jax exclaimed.

Natalie looked down at their joined hands and smiled. She looked at everyone nervously. But Cain squeezed her hand, he wasn't embarrassed and wanted everyone to know. She nodded at him and declared. "Cain's my mate! And we're making it official!"

Lucille grinned as she ran up to them, grabbing them into a hug. "I knew it! I knew the reason Lydia couldn't find you, was because something like this was happening!" Cain and Natalie hugged her back laughing. Lucille pulled away as she gave Cain a knowing smile. "I know this goes without saying but, I approve!" She said as she smacked Cain on his back.

Natalie sputtered as she pointed out an important detail. "It wouldn't matter if you didn't!" She said pointing to Lucille. "He's my mate and that doesn't really need your approval." She said laughing. This caused Lucille to pout as she went to take her seat next to Ultear again, with everyone laughing and congratulating Cain and Natalie.

The parents hadn't noticed this exchange or else Natsu and Erza would have been freaking out. Currently Erza, Laxus, Cana, Natsu, Bixlow, and Gajeel were still playing poker. Although Gajeel and Natsu were almost out because they were so drunk. They just kept spouting off nonsense, not really playing the game anymore. Lucy, Juvia, Levy, Lisanna, Mirajane, Freed, Evergreen, and Elfman were mostly stripped down, but quit before they were completely nude. Elfman wanted to keep going, saying he had to because that's "what a man does" but Evergreen made him back out. Not to mention they were all drunk.

"So who's next?" Cain asked as him and Natalie took their respective seats.

"I...am." Lucille muttered. She took a swig of her beer, finally drinking it all; and finally feeling the effects of it. She spun the bottle as everyone looked at it with anticipation. It finally slowed to land on... "Ray!" Lucille sputtered.

Ray had spit out his beer, shocked. He did not expect it to land on him. For some odd reason, he expected it to land on Lance; even though that expectation did not make him happy. But to have the bottle land on him? That was like a blessing from Mavis! He looked to Lucille who was red faced, either from the beer or embarrassment, he didn't know. However, his excitement died down because he didn't know if she'd even pick seven minutes in Heaven. What if she asked him truth or dare? If he picked truth, would she want to know who he liked since he never admitted what color hair his crush had? Or if he picked dare, would she want him to kiss her or whoever he liked? So many scenarios were driving his drunken brain mad.

Lucille was panicking. _'What should I choose? Truth or dare? Or seven minutes in Heaven?' _she said thinking hard. If she chose seven minutes in Heaven, would she kiss him? She was feeling good at the moment and he sure looked kissable. She blushed at the thought. Did she want to kiss him? Did she like him? Even if they did go into the closet they didn't necessarily have to do anything. And she knew Ray. Drunk or not, he'd never make her do anything she didn't want to. She knew him. And if she decided on truth or dare, what would she make him do for the dare? Or what would she ask him for truth? This was too much pressure. Especially since she didn't know how she felt. Suddenly, she got an epiphany! She could test out her feelings in seven minutes in Heaven! Then play it off as she was drunk the next day, depending on how it went. Lucille looked up sharply and slammed her hand on the floor. "Seven minutes in Heaven!" She said in a challenging tone.

Ray's eyes widened, as did everyone's. Lance looked conflicted. Ultear, Jax, Naja, and Max smirked knowingly. Lydia and Cain looked surprised, but their expressions turned to realization. And Natalie...was trying very hard to muffle her laughter, but failing. Lucille stood and walked to the closet, not even waiting for him. She looked like a woman on a mission. Ray, who had been shocked still, finally scrambled to his feet so he could catch up to her. Looking like a little lost puppy. Once they were in the closet, everyone burst into laughter and began whispering about if Lucille liked him or not.

Lucille and Ray entered the closet. It had a couple coats and a stool for some odd reason. Ray closed the door and looked to see Lucille fiddling with a jacket's loose button. He gulped. He didn't want to make the first move because he was unsure of where she stood. And he would never force himself on her, plus he didn't want to look like a fool. Ray breathed in. "So.." That's when she turned to look at him. He could faintly see her eyes. They reflected confusion, curiosity, desire, and resignation. He was stunned. To see her so determined, he could only watch and wait to see what she would do.

Lucille looked at Ray. He seemed almost afraid to move. She sighed which finally seemed to make him relax. She walked forward and he backed up to the wall. She stood right in front of him, their chests almost touching. Lucille swallowed and blushed a little. _'This is it, to determine how how I feel. And possibly..how he feels.'_ she thought confidently. She rested one hand on his shoulder, which made him stiffen, and the other hand on his chest, which made his breathing quicken. Pushing herself up on her toes, she pressed her lips against his. At first she made it light and sweet. But suddenly felt the desire to make it more intense and passionate.

Ray couldn't believe what was going on. Lucille was kissing him. **She** was kissing _him_! He finally let his guard down as he put one hand around her waist, pulling her closer, and put one hand on the back of her neck. He closed his eyes and gave into the kiss. He kissed her back, trying to convey his feelings in the kiss at that moment. He lightly probed her with his tongue and she opened her mouth to let him in.

Lucille wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, one hand grabbing his hair, which made him growl a bit. He squeezed her closer and she squeaked in surprise, earning a chuckle from him. Ray pulled away and gazed at her. Her flushed face and panting were driving him crazy. This felt so right. To have her in his arms, to be able to touch her, and kiss her. He didn't know how long he had waited and wanted this. He needed her like he needed air. Without her he'd just be...empty. Like the eight years she had been gone. He kissed her sweetly and began leaving light kisses down from her jaw, down her neck, and to her collar bone. Earning a gasp from Lucille.

Ray returned to kissing her passionately, as Lucille was trying to grasp the situation. She was supposed to be paying attention. But she noted she was enjoying this, kissing him. It felt.._right. _She felt electricity run through her when she kissed him, and the hair on her skin rose. In fact, she had this feeling in her stomach. Like she needed him. She didn't want to separate from him. Like he was hers and she was his, permanently. And her mind was screaming, 'Mine.'

Lucille gasped and pulled away, startling him. She backed away one step. Ray looked like he had been slapped. She panted, scared and confused. He reached out for her but when she backed away out of reflex, he felt like he had been slapped again. To have her back away from him looking that, made him feel like he'd been punched in the stomach. It killed him.

Lucille breathed. She was so confused. This feeling she had right now, it was impossible. And that thought...it wasn't possible. She tried to touch Ray again, and felt the electricity again. She looked at him and his expression broke her heart. She knew she had hurt him. She backed away and flinched when he tried to touch her. That was what was hurting him. She knew their time was almost up. _'How can I? How can I take that expression away? It's not what he thinks. But...I'm still confused. I need to talk to Nat about this, feeling. Maybe even ask mom and dad.' _she swallowed her guilt and spoke. "Ray I-"

"Stop." Ray said cutting her off. Lucille looked up startled and hurt, but she had no right to feel that way. "We'll talk later." He said as he looked away, turning the knob on the door, and opening it; right when Lydia was about to open it.

"Woah there! You almost hit me!" Lydia complained but saw the looks on their faces and stopped immediately. _'What happened?'_

Ray mumbled a sorry and walked out of the closet. He kept walking until he had walked out of the guild. The doors closing with a bang. This cause the adults who weren't asleep to look up from their game to the doors. They looked at the teens and Lucille's hurt and stunned expression.

"Maybe that's our sign to stop." Erza said. Concerned over what happened with the teens.

Everyone who was capable cleaned up their mess and began dragging their friends and parents home; waving and saying their goodbyes.

Lucille along with Natalie helped lug their parents home. Natalie looked at her twin with concern. But said nothing. Because the look in Lucille's eyes said it all. And if Natalie were to ask about what happened in that closet, Lucille would surely have broke down crying where she stood.

* * *

Dun dun DUN!

Oh my, can you understand what happened? Lol

And Cain and Natalie are the first to become a couple! The others will be on their way as well, but slowly.

Ultear and Max are so funny to write to me. Ahh~

Well that's this chapter! I hope it was fluffy enough for ya! 〜（ゝ。∂）


	12. Chapter 12

**Child of Hidden Magic**

**Series:** Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Future

**Type:** On-going Fanfiction

**Genre: **Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure

**Pairings:** NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza; Elfever, Miraxus; and their children.

**Updates:** Weekly; Fridays

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Purely fan made. However, their children I created from my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

The next morning, Ultear woke up feeling refreshed. She hadn't drank to much last night so she felt just peachy. Although, she had a feeling her parents would be paying the price this morning. She sat up in bed and stretched. "I guess I should get a shower and maybe make some breakfast for mom and dad since they are probably incapacitated." She mumbled with a chuckle. After getting her shower and putting on a white tank top and blue jean capris, she let her hair air dry and walked out of the bathroom. As she made her way to the kitchen, she passed Ray's bedroom. She stopped in her tracks and recoiled away from the door against the wall. There was a menacing and depressive aura seeping from behind his bedroom door. "What the heck-?!" She whispered. She tip toed away from the door and ran for the kitchen. She finally breathed as she had held her breath. She finally remembered the events from last night. Something happened in that closet with Lucille. And from the way Ray left last night, he was either angry or upset. Ultear narrowed her eyes. Could he have admitted his feelings while he was under the influence? Did she turn him down? No..if that were the case he wouldn't have made a scene about that, it was something else. _'This isn't good. I'll have to ask about it after breakfast.' _she thought determined and prepared breakfast.

Ultear knocked her parents' door and walked in. Luckily, Juvia and Gray had just woken up; holding their throbbing heads. "Mornin' you drunkards!" Ultear declared.

Gray groaned. "You're a tad loud, my ice princess." He mumbled as he rubbed his temples. He always called her his ice princess since she was little, but he makes sure to call her that when they're at home. Ultear made sure he wouldn't call her that outside of home, by threatening that she'd expose pictures of him putting on an ice show for her in tights when she was younger. Since then he's never said it once, unless they're home.

Juvia looked at the tray in Ultear's hands and smiled warmly. "Did Ultear make us breakfast?" She asked quietly.

Ultear grinned. "Yup! I figured since it was Cana who got you trashed, I should be helpful today. Besides, our prince of the ocean is in no mood to be helpful, I'm sure." She mumbled the last part, but her parents' ears piqued up. She set the tray on their bed; consisting of eggs, bacon, toast, water for her mother and coffee for her father, along with some aspirin.

"Oh, yes!" Juvia remembered as she hit a fist in the palm of her hand. "Didn't Ray storm off last night? Juvia vaguely remembers him storming out the guilds doors when she came to." She asked worriedly to Ultear as she began to eat.

Gray who had begun eating, looked up at Ultear and waited for her explanation. Ultear sat down lightly on the bed as she moved some of her bangs. "I can only tell you what I witnessed." She looked down as she remembered. "It was Lucille's turn to spin the bottle - which she had finally finished her beer so that may have come into play - and it landed on Ray. Both were blushing like crazy. But we all know Ray has a thing for the spirit Mage. He always has. So, it took awhile to figure out what she wanted to do, when she finally exclaimed 'Seven minutes in Heaven!'" Juvia had gasped, dropping her fork as Gray turned his head to spit out his coffee he had just drank.

He spoke between coughs. "Lucille, chose seven minutes in Heaven!?" He choked out as he finally breathed normally.

"Does this mean she likes him?!" Juvia whispered surprised. Ultear could already see her mothers brain creating Ray and Lucille's wedding in her head.

Ultear shooed away her mothers thoughts as she continued. "I don't know if she does or not. But she marched straight for the closet. And whatever happened during those seven minutes is a mystery to all of us. But something happened, because at the end of those seven minutes, Ray stormed out of the closet and out the doors. From what I caught of his expression, was that he was upset and hurt." She said as she folded her arms over her chest and closed her eyes.

They sat in silence as Gray and Juvia finished their breakfast. Once finished, they took their aspirin and Juvia was the first to speak. "Let Juvia talk to Ray."

Gray looked at her and smiled. "You sure you can handle him? You know how he gets about Lucille." He touched Juvia's hand. "I don't want you to get upset." When Ray lost it after Lucille left, it broke Juvia's heart; knowing her baby was hurt and there was nothing she could do about it. But Juvia looked at him determined.

"Yes. This is what mothers are for. I'm sure I can get him to talk." Juvia said, breaking her third person speech. She only spoke normally when something was important to her. Gray smiled and nodded his head. "Then we'll leave him to you." Juvia nodded.

Ultear began cleaning up the the breakfast plates and piling them onto the breakfast tray. Standing up she began to walk out, stopping right at the door frame. She turned to her parents. "Good luck, mom. Although, before you do, you should probably take a shower. You guys kind of wreak." She smirked, sticking her tongue out a bit before she walked out.

Juvia blushed and looked at Gray, swooning a bit. "Does..does Gray-sama want to shower with Juvia..?" She said as she stood up, walking closer to the door. Gray was blushing like mad.

"Okay, _EWW_! Your daughter is in the other room!" Ultear called out with disgust. Juvia giggled as Gray shouted, "Then stop listening!" Juvia smiled when Gray said he'd pass, so she went for the bathroom to shower.

After she was finished, wearing a blue polka dot summer dress, and her wet hair in a braid, she walked up to Ray's door. She knocked lightly at first. Silence. She knocked once more and said "Ray?" Nothing. She tilted her head to the side and decided to open his door, calling out "Raymond?" When she walked in he was no where to be found, only his bedroom window was open. She thought it curious that his window was open. So she walked into the living room, noticing Gray was looking out their back screen door smoking one of his cigarettes.

Juvia put a hand on his arm as she focused her eyes on what Gray was looking at. What she saw was, Ray, in only pajama pants, attacking practice dummies they had for sparring in their back yard. Ray was practicing hard, not letting himself stop to relax. He was definitely blowing off some steam.

"You sure you can handle him, Juvia?" Gray asked, never once averting his eyes, but placing his hand on hers.

Juvia glanced at him and smiled. "Yes. Juvia is prepared." She assured Gray and raised on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

Gray smiled, handed her a towel for Ray, and watched his wife walk through the doors. "Call us if you need help!" He said as his wife turned to him slightly and nodded her head.

Juvia walked outside, careful to close the door quietly as to not alert Ray of her presence. It wouldn't have mattered if she did or not. Ray was in the zone and nothing would shake his focus unless you called out to him. Water Slicer after Water Slicer, he attacked the dummies. This went on for a couple minutes and Juvia merely stood there until he was done, quite proud of her son.

All Ray could think about was Lucille pulling away from him, like she thought he was going to hit her. He couldn't sleep a wink. What had happened? He thought he understood. Thought he knew her feelings from that kiss. And he was going to tell her how he felt after their time was up but... "Argh!" He said attacking with more force. He didn't understand. He wanted to understand. It was driving him mad! Although, Lucille looked like she was about to explain but he was too hurt and angry to allow her. After realizing this, his attacks died down until he attacked the last dummy. When Ray finally stopped, he rested his hands on his knees, sweating and panting as he stared at the dummies he had demolished. All of sudden, he heard clapping behind him. Ray turned sharply to see his mother standing there, clapping, with a proud smile on her face. "Mom? Uh..how long have you...?" He asked as he stood up straight, embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head.

Juvia put her hands behind her back as she answered. "Long enough." Which she then walked up to him and gave him the towel. He smiled and took it, gratefully. She gestured for them to sit on the bench they had and he did as instructed. Juvia looked at the bright, non-cloudy sky as she spoke. "Juvia is so proud." She turned to him. "My son has definitely surpassed me. I couldn't be prouder." She said giving him a bright smile.

Ray looked surprised but smiled back. "I've still got ways to go, mom. I'm not there, yet." He said cheekily. Wiping his face, neck, and shoulders with the towel she had given him.

Juvia giggled and decided to approach the subject. "Juvia is worried. Ray left the guild last night looking fairly upset. What happened, my ocean prince?" Juvia said giving him a concerned look as she put her hand on his shoulder softly. She only called Ray 'ocean prince' when she was severely worried or concerned. He was her baby boy and she didn't want to seem him sad or in pain.

That's when Ray realized, Ultear must have told them everything. He cursed Ultear and her big mouth. Sighing, he responded. "What all did Ultear tell you?" Not wanting to say too much in case Ultear didn't tell them everything.

Juvia looked to the ground and folded her hands in her lap. "She said Lucille and you went into the closet, for seven minutes in Heaven. And that when you came out, you stormed off looking hurt and upset." She admitted and turned to her son.

Ray swallowed hard. So he did make a scene. And clearly, everyone noticed. He sighed, feeling embarrassed to tell his mother what happened. But when he looked at Juvia, he saw earnestness and genuine understanding. He looked up to the sky, breathed in and then out. Deciding to expose his feelings. "Well, you know Lucille chose seven minutes in Heaven. So when we went in the closet, I was too afraid to move. I didn't want to do something she didn't want to do. I care for her too much. I went to say something and she turned around. I shut up and saw that she looked determined about something. I still don't know what she was thinking. But suddenly she rested one hand on my shoulder and the other on my chest." He said as he could still feel her touch. He put a hand to his chest and continued. "I was paralyzed and could only watch her. She leaned up and kissed me." Juvia gasped, a smile on her face. He gave her a small smile but it faded. "Mom, I couldn't believe it. The girl I love kissed me. She initiated it. I was ecstatic. I had a slight buzz and I gave into my desire. I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer, kissing her back. Lucille wrapped her arms around me and hum..it got a little intense..." Ray admitted. Looking away as he developed a slight blush. Telling your mother this wasn't easy; quite embarrassing actually. Juvia only giggled and waited for him to continue. Ray cleared his throat and sighed. "Suddenly, she pulled away, like I had shocked her or something. She looked confused and terrified. I was shocked and went to touch her to ask her if she was okay but...she recoiled away. Like I was going to hit her. Mom, I felt like I got slapped. I don't know what I did.. Lucille seemed to snap out of it and tentatively touched my hand. She looked up at me and guilt was written all over her face. I think she was going to explain but I was too upset and hurt. I stopped her and walked out." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "What do I do, mom? I was going to tell her how I felt after the time was up but..I don't know why she pulled away like that. It felt like I got punched in the stomach. I just want to know what's wrong. Finally being able to touch her, hold her, and kiss her, only for her to rip away from me? I feel like I'm being teased. It's killing me because I still just want to hold her." He sighed and let his head droop.

Juvia looked up and closed her eyes. "Juvia thinks you should give her some time. Juvia doesn't think Lucille was upset by something Ray did. Maybe Lucille is battling with herself about something internally." Ray lifted his head to look at Juvia. She smiled at him. "Just give her some time. Juvia thinks Lucille will come to you in time."

Ray sat up and thought about his mothers advice. He closed his eyes and smiled. He stood up as Juvia did the same. His mother was right. He just needs to grit through this and give Lucille time. Ray kissed Juvia's cheek and smiled. "Thanks mom. You're right. I'll give her time."

Juvia gave him a broad smile. "Juvia's glad she could help! Why don't we go inside. Ultear has made breakfast!" She said cheerfully and began to walk inside.

Ray smiled. "Wow, Ultear made breakfast? She must be in a good mood!" He laughed as he opened the door for his mother. Maybe Ultear was in a good mood from her interaction with Max during spin the bottle. He made a note to watch those two to see if there was more to their relationship. Walking into the living room, he saw Gray drinking coffee in his recliner as he read the newspaper. "Guess I'll help myself to some breakfast!" He exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen.

"Make sure you get a shower too, Ray!" Juvia said and turned to Gray. She sat on the side of the armrest and planted a kiss on Grays cheek.

Gray put his coffee down and looked up at Juvia. "I take it everything went well?" He asked kissing Juvia's arm.

Juvia nodded. "Juvia helped Ray to think clearly. Juvia will tell you the rest later." She whispered. Suddenly, she realized Gray hadn't taken his shower; cause he smelled a bit. "Gray-sama should take a shower now that everything is okay." She said stroking some of Gray's dark spikey hair.

Gray's eyes widened and he smirked. He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer. "I will if you'll join me.." He said giving her a seductive look, making Juvia's heart pound hard and her pulse quicken. Even though she already taken one, she would gladly take another if it meant joining Gray.

"Gray-sama~!"

"HELLO! Your kids are in the next room!" Ultear and Ray said in unison.

Gray growled and bellowed out. "You are seventeen and twenty! You know about the birds and the bees! Juvia is my wife and maybe you forgot but, we had to do _something _in order for you two to be born! So if I feel like flirting with my wife, you better believe I'm going to! Come, Juvia!" He said picking her up bridal style and carrying her to the bathroom, with Juvia giggling. Before Gray closed the door they could hear Ultear and Ray.

"Ugh! I'm gonna hurl!" Ray said.

"Not in the eggs! I just made those, you dimwit!" Ultear cried.

Natalie opened her eyes to see her white ceiling. As she slowly sat up, with her bed head, she stared at her bedroom door. In a rush, the events of last night returned to her, making her head pound. "Ugn.." She moaned as she held her head. Suddenly, she looked up. That's right! Memories of her and Cain flooded her sight. Cain and her admitted their feelings. She had her mate and didn't have to hide it! She squealed as she laid down and cuddled her pillow. But then she remembered Natalie and Ray. She laid on her side, looking at her closet. What on Earthland happened to them in that closet? Ray looked hurt and Natalie looked guilty and ready to cry. Sitting up, she decided. "I have to ask her. If I don't, how would this affect their relationship and our team?" She whispered aloud. First, she'd get a shower and dressed, then she'd make some breakfast for her, her parents, and sister. She couldn't contain her happiness as she got ready. She had her mate! Nothing could make her happier. She hummed as she began making breakfast. After a few minutes, her parents made their way into the kitchen; obviously hung over.

"Ugh, my head. Danggit Cana.." Lucy mumbled as she looked to see her daughter cooking. "Natalie..are you cooking breakfast for us?" She asked happily.

Natalie looked back at them as she smiled. "Yup! You guys just sit down and relax! I'm making eggs, bacon, and toast." She said continuing to cook the eggs. What her parents needed was grease, especially when you're hungover. Plus the protein will help too.

Natsu and Lucy sat down at the kitchen table. Natsu had his head on the table as he mumbled to Natalie. "Put mine on fire please.."

Natalie gave him a thumbs up. "You got it dad!"

After a few more minutes, breakfast was ready. Natalie made their plates and set them in front of her parents, and giving them a glass of orange juice. Natalie began to make her plate, but then she thought about Lucille. Would she even want anything? Was she awake? Did she just decide to lock herself in her room? As she mulled over what to do, her parents saw her discomfort.

"What's wrong, Nat? You look unsure of something." Natsu asked as he chewed his food.

Natalie looked up at her father and put on a smile. "Oh! I was just trying to decide if I wanted to eat breakfast with Lucille in her room. She might not be feeling well either. So I thought I'd meet her half way!" She said. It wasn't a total lie.

Lucy looked at her daughter curiously. She tried to remember what happened but she only came to when her daughters were helping to drag them home. From Natalie's tone of voice, something happened. Coming to a conclusion, she decided to act oblivious. Her daughters would come to her in time. "Aw, you can go to Lu. Don't worry about us. You've already helped us to feel slightly better than we would have." Lucy said with a warm smile. She saw Natalie looked slightly relieved; yup, something had happened. She watched Natalie fill up two plates and two glasses of orange juice to be placed on a tray, before she walked to Lucille's room. Lucy continued to eat and noticed Natsu had stopped eating. "Natsu?"

"She was totally lying." He said staring at his food. Obviously worried about his girls.

Lucy touched his shoulder. "Yes, she was. But don't worry. They'll come to us in time." She said as she ate.

"Yeah." He mumbled as he finished his food.

As Natalie stood in front of Lucille's door, she took a breath before knocking. At first their was silence but then a mumbled "...come in" was heard in a very monotone voice. Natalie gulped, but put on a smile and opened the door. "Morning sleeping beauty! It is I your lovely twin sister who has brought you some break- ah!" She exclaimed as she saw Lucille's appearance. Lucille was sitting up in bed. Her hair in disarray; almost rivaling Max's Afro from last night. She also sported some major bags under her eyes. Had she even slept? Natalie hurried to close the door and set the tray on Lucille's bed. "Lucille!" She said quietly as she sat down and grabbed her hands. "What happened? Did you even sleep at all? Is this all from what happened last night?" She asked in a rush as she gestured to the rest of her.

Lucille sighed and looked away. It was then Lucille noticed the tear stains on her cheeks. "...Yes. My appearance is the result of what happened last night." She mumbled. But that was all she said.

Natalie frowned but gave Lucille her plate of food. "Why don't we eat first before you explain. And you will explain. Remember? We promised to always be there for each other. We would come to the other if something was bothering us?" She asked as she held out her pinky. Remembering the promise.

Lucille looked at Natalie's pinky and gave her a small smile. She extended her own pinky and took hold of Natalie's, shaking it. "Okay." They ate in companionable silence. Lucille ate most of her food but pretty much left half of each still on her plate. Obviously not feeling great from not sleeping.

Natalie finished her food and placed the plates back on the tray. She faced Lucille, who just seemed to sit there. Natalie thought she may be trying to process how to begin. So she sat there quietly and waited.

Lucille breathed in and out to gather her bearings. But she knew she wanted to talk to Natalie, especially since she just got her mate. Mate. Could she..? Lucille shook her head and spoke. "About last night I...kissed Ray." She began. Natalie gasped but didn't say anything, knowing there was more. "The reason I chose seven minutes in Heaven was to figure out if I felt something when I kissed him. If I didn't I could just play it off as I was a little tipsy. But when I did...I did feel something. It felt normal, natural, _right_. And he..umm..kissed me back." She said blushing.

Natalie gasped and grabbed Lucille by the shoulders, shaking her. "Oh my gosh! Are you serious?! Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed as Lucille let herself be shaken like a rag doll. Natalie finally got a grip and stopped shaking her poor sister. She kept her steady and gestured for her to continue.

Lucille cleared her throat and continued. "Well, it got a little heated and I couldn't get over how natural and comfortable I felt in his arms. And hears the part that freaked me out. I...sort of..felt he was mine. Literally, while I was kissing him I thought 'Mine.' That's when I panicked and pushed away from him. I think I shocked him, but I was too shocked by that thought. Ray went to touch me, I think to make sure I was okay, but if flinched away. I didn't want him to touch me because I was afraid the thought would come back, that feeling. But that's when I made the decision to ask you about it. So I made myself touch him, and I felt electricity when I did. But when I looked at Ray.." Lucille looked down and clutched at her comforter. She was on the verge of tears. Honestly, she didn't even think she was capable of crying anymore than she already had. "He looked so hurt, sad, confused, but mostly hurt. I think I realized how he felt about me then. No regular person would look that way if they thought this was just a kissing game. Not to mention he's my best friend aside from you." Lucille sighed. "But the thing I think is most important figuring out, is that thought. I'm not sure if this is anything like that but...is it possible that..I could also have a mate?" She asked.

Natalie looked at her wide eyed. _'There's no way cause she's not a dragon slayer!' _She thought. Lucille looked uncomfortable as she went to memorizing the stitching of her comforter. Natalie shook her head to make herself rationalize the situation. She, in fact, remembered having the same thought when she was kissing Cain. The feeling and surge that ran through her when they touched. Could it be possible? As far as the dragon senses go, they did split between Lucille and her. Lucille getting the strong sense of smell while Natalie got the hearing. So, maybe? "Well..I guess it's possible. I mean, you have the smell while I have the hearing." Natalie spoke with a finger to her chin. "The people who would know most is mom and dad." She watched as Lucille blushed, embarrassed of the idea. Natalie giggled. "Look, I know it's embarrassing. But we might not have a choice but to ask them. Especially if you wanna be able to look Ray in the eye and talk to him." She said with reason.

Lucille furrowed her brow and sighed. She really didn't have a choice. She wanted to know, _needed _to know. "Alright."

Natalie clapped her hands. "Great!" She touched Lucille's hand. "It's okay. I'm she we can figure this out. Besides I'm sure Ray won't hate you over this. You're his best friend right?" She asked giving her a warm smile.

Lucille looked at her twin. Natalie has always been able to cheer her up. She smiled. Surely Ray would forgive her. He's always forgiven her. She was just afraid maybe this time it was different. But first things first. They had to figure out if she possessed that dragon mate instinct. "Yes."

"Alright!" Natalie stood up and grabbed the tray of empty dishes. She went to the door but turned around. "Before we do, you might want to get a shower. Ya don't look so hot." She said giggling.

Lucille blinked but puffed out her cheeks. "Alright, alright! I get it. I'm a hot mess!"

Natalie laughed as she ran out the door before Lucille could hit her with a pillow. She sighed relieved as she felt Lucille had perked up a bit, almost back to her normal self. Now they just had to ask her parents about the mate thing. Before she entered the kitchen she remembered. _'I have to tell mom and dad about Cain..' _she thought. She felt impending doom at the thought. Natsu would definitely throw a fit. Possibly burn the house down. Natalie sighed, leaning against the wall for support. _'I'm not ready!' _She thought before entering the kitchen.

* * *

And I'm leaving it there. I was thinking of making this a little longer but...there's too much that it'd be waaaaay too long. So that's where I'm leaving it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Child of Hidden Magic**

**Series:** Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Future

**Type: **On-going Fanfiction

**Genre:** Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure

**Pairings: **NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza; Elfever, Miraxus; and their children.

**Updates:** Weekly; Fridays

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Purely fan made. However, their children I created from my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Ugh..." Lucille mumbled as she threw her legs over the side of her bed. She felt dizzy and nauseous. Most likely from not getting much sleep. She stood and grabbed a jean skirt and a purple tank top, before she walked out of her room and to the bathroom. As she got in the shower, she stood there, letting the water run over her. What if she has the mate thing like the dragon slayers? And if Ray is her mate, what should she do about it? Admit it? She definitely knew from last night how Ray feels about her. '_He does like me.. That makes me somewhat happy but..' _Lucille shook her head and focused on washing herself. She could think about that when she talked with Lucy and Natsu. She dried herself off and got dressed. Deciding to leave her hair down to air dry, she walked out of the bathroom and into the living room, where Natsu, Lucy, and Natalie were sitting and waiting. To know they were waiting for her made her nervous. She swallowed and sat down next to Natalie, who was sitting on the love seat.

Lucy and Natsu sat on the couch in front of them. Natsu looked focused and serious, while Lucy's expression was calm and welcoming. "So, Natalie said you and her needed to talk to us?" Lucy asked them, mostly Lucille. Lucille only nodded, not really sure where to begin. Thankfully, Natalie took the lead.

"Well. I guess I should go first." Natalie said sitting up and little straighter. She swallowed and looked at her parents, smiling happily. "I found my mate!"

Natsu's eyes widened, and Natalie thought it might be possible for his eyes to pop out of his sockets. Lucy looked surprised but smiled. "Natalie that's wonderful-"

"No it is not!" Natsu exclaimed, cutting off his wife. Natalie found her mate? But she's too young! And she's his baby girl!

"Natsu.." Lucy said quietly but with understanding. Natalie was his pride and joy, as was Lucille. Natalie inherited his magic, as well as his personality. They've always been close. Lucy knew this time would come and sadly, it came sooner than expected. She rested a hand on Natsu's arm, but he shrugged it off, standing up. Lucy wasn't upset he shook her off, she was mostly trying to restrain him.

"You found your mate?! How is that possible!? You're too young! Who's the punk, huh?!" He said as he began to pace, heat radiating off of him. "I can't accept this. It's too soon. I can't.." He growled. Walking out of the house he went and took down a tree in the front yard. All three girls sat stock still, knowing he was letting off some frustration over this. He soon came back in and began pacing once again.

Natalie, with every sentence he had uttered, recoiled more and more in her seat. Lucille put a hand on her shoulder, feeling for her twin. When Natsu asked who it was, she muttered, "..Cain..." Natsu stopped in his tracks. He seemed to be thinking.

Lucy smiled. "Well well. I never expected it to be Cain! He's such a gentleman. And I recall he used to fear you!" She said giggling, lightening the mood somewhat, earning giggles from Natalie and Lucille.

Natalie nodded. "He did! But he told me after Lucille left and I became depressed, he realized how he felt about me then." She said as she smiled softly as she recalled Cain's words last night.

"Wait.. You already talked to each other and admitted..?" Natsu asked finally turning to face Natalie. Lucy looked surprised too. If they had, what more could he do? The bond is formed now that they told each other! He couldn't restrain her from admitting her feelings and keep her away from him. This was out of his hands. It always was, but he did try. He knew how the mate thing worked. Nothing could stop it. Not even Natsu, Natalie's father.

Natalie scratched the side of her cheek. "Ah..yeah. We did. Last night." She said blushing, deciding to not go into detail right now on how it was brought up. She sighed at her own misstep in how she wanted the conversation to go.

Lucy looked to Natsu, who's hands were balled into fists. But suddenly he unclenched them and sat down next to Lucy once again. He crossed his arms and sighed. "Cain's a nice kid. A gentleman like Lucy said. He was the last person I thought would be your mate." He rattled off his thoughts. Lucy smiled, happy to see Natsu being rational, which is big for him. _'He must have realized there's nothing he can do about this situation.' _she thought. Natsu sat there a little longer before raising his head to look at Natalie softly. He stood and squatted down in front of her, grabbing one of her hands.

"You gotta understand, Nat. You're one of my baby girls. This is hard for me to accept. Plus, you're so young! I thought you wouldn't find your mate till you were thirty!" He added that last part earning an exasperated "Dad!" from her. He chuckled but then got serious again. "I'm not happy. Not by a long shot. But you are happy, right?" He asked.

Natalie looked him right in his eyes and smiled. "Yes, I am. I've always had a crush on Cain. But I never dreamed my mate would have been him!" She giggled. But when she saw her fathers serious look, she smiled comfortingly at him. "It just feels right being with him. You know how it feels, Dad. You told us how you knew it was Mom, so you understand what I'm saying." She said as she quirked her head to the side.

Natsu stared at her and broke out into a smirk. "Yeah, you got me there. I do understand." Then, he suddenly brought her into a tight hug. "It's just hard. But I know I can't do anything about it." He pulled away with a smirk on his face. "But this doesn't mean I'm not going to give him a talking to! I don't care if he is Erza's and Jellal's son. If it's about my baby girl, I'll go all in!" He said ruffling her hair.

Natalie groaned. Both from him ruffling her hair, and fear of Natsu talking to Cain. Who knows what he'll say!? But. Her mate was tough. Natalie was sure he could bear through her fathers threats and demands over her protection. She sighed. "Alright, I get it." She looked at him hesitantly. "So ... Does this mean .. ?"

Natsu sighed but gave her his signature grin. "Do I have a choice?" He said chuckling. Natalie smiled broadly and flew into Natsu's arms. Repeating "Thank you, thank you!"

Lucy and Lucille watch the exchange with small smiles. Natsu ruffled Natalie's hair again and went to take his place beside Lucy, who touched his arm and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Lucille felt nervous now. It was her turn. Just seeing how Natsu reacted at first to Natalie made her self conscious about telling him that she may have a mate as well. And that it could be his rivals child? He would surely go on a rampage. Lucille began biting her lips, something she often did when she was bored, nervous, or distressed; sadly she was the last two. Natalie turned to Lucille, smiling happily that things didn't turn out too bad. But when she saw her sister biting her lips, and the look in her eyes; Natalie began to worry.

"So Nat. Your haven't told Erza, right? What with the party last night and you two just now finding out." Lucy asked, somewhat stating.

"Right. Although, Cain may have told her by now.. I'm not sure." Natalie said, holding her chin in thought.

"Well then we'll go together and talk about it later." She said smiling.

"Sure!" Natalie smiled and nodded.

"Alright, Lucille. What did you need to discuss with us?" Lucy asked soothingly.

Lucille stopped biting her lip and stiffened. Natalie turned to her sister and put a hand on her shoulder. Lucille looked at her sister and swallowed hard. Natalie gave her a smile of encouragement. Lucille knitted her brows but closed her eyes, and breathed in and out. Lucille turned to her parents and saw their looks of confusion and worry. She gripped her hands.

"Well, I guess I should go from what happened last night, with why Ray stormed off..."

"That's right! What was up with him? Ray's usually calm and a lot like Gray. So for him to cause a scene, something must have bothered him." Natsu commented as he crossed his arms. Lucy stayed silent since she hadn't witnessed Ray's outburst.

"Dad.." Natalie said, almost warning him. Natsu quirked a brow as Lucille continued.

"I'm the one who upset him." She admitted, getting straight to the point. Lucy and Natsu's eyes widened. They were quite shocked since Ray and Lucille were so close that they never got into an argument. Lucille looked at her hands as she explained. How it was her turn during 'spin the bottle'. And how when she came back, she wasn't sure if she felt liked Ray as more of a friend or if she was just imagining it. That's why she decided to choose 'seven minutes in Heaven'. Of course, at this point Natsu was freaking out. Lucy had to smack him over his head and restrained him. Lucille tentatively continued, afraid of what her father would say. But she then went into it, saying she kissed Ray and that he kissed her back. Natsu ended up leaving and marching into his and Lucy's room screaming profanities. Lucille realized Natsu probably didn't know who to be mad or upset at more; his daughter or Ray. When he came back he just stood. Lucille sighed. The worst part was over, at least to her.

"As I was kissing him, I felt electricity all over me. It felt right touching him, kissing him. It felt natural and comfortable. And deep inside me, I wanted to claim him. I kept thinking, 'Mine'. I broke away from him because I was so startled by that thought." Natsu was glaring at the floor silently as Lucy was listening intently, with a knowing look in her eyes. "I offended Ray. I now understand he does like me. I could feel the love from him as he kissed me. I was shaken up by the feeling of thinking he belonged to me. He tried to touch me and ask if I was alright but I jerked away. I think that upset him..because when I touched him again, I felt the electricity again but he seemed to stiffen up. I saw hurt and something like anger in his eyes. I went to explain but he stopped me and left the closet. Even if I had explained myself, I wasn't even sure what was going on inside me. That's when I realized something." Lucille looked at her parents seriously, they looked like they already knew what she was going to say, especially Lucy. "Is it possible that I could also have a mate?" Lucy closed her eyes and folded her arms in thought as Natsu seemed to growl and began to pace. At Natsu's pacing, that was all the confirmation Lucille and Natalie needed.

Lucy cleared her throat. "Lucille. We might want to talk to Wendy to get complete confirmation, but," she then smiled. "I believe you might be right. It might be possible that you also posses the ability to have a mate."

Lucille's eyes widened. To actually hear someone almost confirm her suspicion, made this more real. Really? She could possibly..? She looked to Natalie who was giving her a broad smile. She was happy for Lucille. Natalie knew the happiness she felt when she finally had her mate, and knew that if Lucille accepted this, she'd be even more happy along with her gaining her magic. Lucille looked at her mother and saw acceptance and joy. Turning to her father, she saw anger and sadness.

Natsu felt anger that his other daughter seemed to gain the mate that mostly happen to dragon slayers. And the fact that her mate could possibly be Gray's son? His rivals son? This was madness! How could the universe have done this to him?! Natsu was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Lucy speak.

"Lucille? You don't look happy.. Aren't you excited? I mean, to have a mate, and know who it is on top of that, should make you feel complete and whole. But..you don't look happy." Lucy stated with worry. Why would she not want to accept this? When Natsu claimed her, everything was complete and they were filled with joy. Why would she not want that?

Lucille looked down at her hands after Lucy asked the question she didn't want to answer. She didn't know why she wasn't happy. She should be. She saw how Natalie was glowing when she stated she found her mate in Cain. So..why? Then she realized. So many things would affect them. Ray and her are best friends. Have been since they knew each other as toddlers. If she were to accept this, they'd be lovers. And that thought alone scared her. It shouldn't because she knew how he felt towards her, but this would affect their friendship. According to Lucy and Natalie, this mate thing will strengthen their relationship, their bond. But Lucille was afraid, terrified. She didn't want to change their relationship. She's only been back for five days! She really wanted to focus on being with her friends and family to make up for lost time, as well as focusing on using and strengthening her magic. Not falling into a romantic relationship with her best friend! She just wanted to have fun, not think about complicated things! And what's worse was she felt scared to know whom she would be with for the rest of her life. She's never even dated around! She also knew she couldn't deny that she was attracted to Ray. His cockiness, how he's always been protective of her, he knows who he is and doesn't try to be something he's not, he's considerate, kind, and sweet. And she had a sinking feeling that if they were to become a couple, he would cherish her; treat her as if she was a princess, the worlds treasure. She smiled some at that thought. He knew her and accepted her. But to commit to someone, especially knowing he'd be with her the rest of her life..it terrified her. Some see it as security or relief. But right now, Lucille was the opposite.

"Lucille?" Natalie asked, bringing Lucille out of her thoughts. She looked down to see she had grabbed Aquarius' key, and was following her fingers along the outline of the key. She must have grabbed it as a nervous habit.

Lucy looked alarmed. She used to do the same thing if she were thinking hard about something, or afraid. Lucille truly had developed that habit from her. She watched as Lucille sighed and put the key away.

"I'm sorry. I know I should be happy that I possibly have a mate. That I know the exact person I'll be with the rest of my life but.." Lucille looked up. "But I'm not! I'm scared! I've never dated anyone, so to immediately go into a relationship with someone I'll be with the rest of my life, it's terrifying! Plus, I don't know if I want to change my relationship with Ray. Not to mention I've only been back in Earthland for five days!" She said all at once. She breathed out, like she had been holding her breath that entire time she was thinking. She looked at each of them. Natalie looked sad, Lucy looked surprised, and Natsu...she couldn't read his expression but he seemed mad or upset still.

Inside Natsu was actually happy she was afraid. If she was afraid, then she'd never date! He'd still have one of his baby girls! "You should be afraid." He stated plainly.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted. Appalled that Natsu would say that to his own daughter. "You should know more than anyone how she feels!"

Natsu winced as he turned to Lucy and saw that she didn't approve of his statement. He grumbled. She was right. He did know exactly what Lucille was feeling. All of it. He felt the same way when he found out Lucy was his mate. He didn't want to jeopardize their friendship either. He was practically the poster boy for friendship back then. But gradually he realized how much he needed her as more than a friend, how he wanted to hold her and protect her. Natsu sighed. He understood how Lucille felt one hundred percent. He turned to Lucille who looked surprised. Natsu shifted on his feet with his arms crossed.

"Dad..? Did you feel the same way too?" Clearly surprised because Lucille always saw how much Natsu loved her mother. They were inseparable. So to hear he felt the same way she did back then was a huge surprise.

Natsu sighed. "Yeah. Just as you said. I didn't want to jeopardize my friendship with Lucy. I was afraid everything would change. Nothing would be the same." He turned away a little, a slight blush on his cheeks. It was hard to admit that he was afraid at one point in his life. He usually is never afraid of anything and never worries. But when it came to that he had. "So, I get it Lucille." He turned to her and gave her a smile. Then he thought of something. Would it work? Could she do it? He looked at Lucy. "Luce. What about Wendy? Do you think she could, I dunno, suppress the mate thing?" He asked curiously.

Lucy blinked and thought about it. Wendy has become an amazing wind dragon slayer and head healer. It's possible she may know a way to suppress it. At least for a little while until Lucille is ready. "Ya know, she might, Natsu." She looked at Lucille who looked somewhat relieved. She was saddened but, it was Lucille's decision. "Let's go see her. If you think you-"

"Yes!" Lucille said as she stood up eagerly. If Wendy could do that for her, that would be great! She already felt relieved. But if this did happen, what would she tell Ray? That she was just tipsy and didn't mean anything from last night? That could possibly hurt him more, and fill her heart with even more guilt. She shook her head. She'd come to a decision depending on if Wendy could suppress her mate desire.

Lucy smiled sadly. "Alright, let's head to her house now." She turned to Natsu and Natalie. "What will you guys do?"

Natsu held up a hand. "I'll pass. I'm going to go see Gajeel. See if he'll help me spar." He said. That was a little bit of a white-lie. He wanted to talk to him about al, of this, and blow off some steam over his girls and this whole mate deal. He gave Lucy a quick kiss on the lips, hugged his two girls and pressing a kiss to their foreheads. Then he left.

Lucy sighed. "Ugh, I knew this day would come. Your father...I'm not sure if he'll recover." She said chuckling.

"I'll go with you two. I'd like to see how Wendy's mission went anyway." Natalie said as she stood linked her arm with Lucille and her mothers.

"Nat..you're okay with this? With me not wanting to give in to my mate desire?" Lucille asked surprised.

Natalie shook her head and smiled. "It's your decision. You have to do what is comfortable to you. I gave into mine because I've wanted it for so long. It's natural. But you have to do what feels natural to you! If you're not ready for that commitment, you should wait till you are." She said giving her a broad smile. She'd be supportive of her sister. No matter what, she had vowed to always support her decisions. She turned to Lucy and saw her mom smile and nod in agreement.

Lucille looked like she was on the verge of tears. She was so worried about this, but to have their support meant so much to her! She needed that. She smiled. "Thank you, Mom, Nat!" She said hugging them both. They hugged her back, Lucy pulling away first.

"Alright. Let's see if Wendy can do anything." Lucy said as she wiped a stray tear from Lucille's cheek.

"Aye!" Lucille nodded as she went to put her hair up in a ponytail before Lucy, Natalie and her left.

They made their way to Porlyusica, or now Wendy's, house. Totally surrounded by the forest and nature, Lucille felt a lot calmer. Porlyusica's house always had that effect on people and still does even though she's gone. Finally outside of Wendy's home, Lucy knocked on the door; Lucille hid behind her sister and mother, since Wendy hadn't seen her yet. All was quiet. Lucy looked at her girls and they shrugged. Lucy knocked once again, calling out Wendy's name. Suddenly there was frantic shuffling and they were sure something or someone fell. Suddenly the door was flung open as a disheveled Wendy opened the door, clad in only her pajamas and a robe. The three girls looked surprised at Wendy. Behind Wendy, a frantic Romeo was looking for his shirt. Luckily he had his pants on. Lucille blushed as Natalie tried to contain her laughter. Wendy blinked and cleared her throat. Lucy shook her head.

"Sorry Wendy, are we bothering you? We can come back later-"

"No no! You're not bothering me at all!" She said waving his hands frantically. She looked behind her to see Romeo clothed and walking up to them.

"You guys need Wendy?" He asked with a slight blush.

Lucy nodded. "Yes, but we can come back later-"

"Oh no! It's alright! We needed to wake up anyway. Especially me. I need to go to the guild to talk to Erza, so no worries!" He said cheerfully. Romeo give a quick kiss to Wendy's cheek and bid farewell to the girls before making his way to the guild.

Wendy was blushing like mad before coming to her senses. "Ah! Right! Come in, come in." She said opening the door for the three girls. The room was the same as Porlyusica left it. The air was clean and a soft aroma filled the air. There were many books and vials and bottles for elixirs and other liquids. There were cabinets filled with herbs and other things like them. Wendy gestured for them to sit down but stopped when she caught sight of Lucille.

Lucille smiled shyly and waved. "Hi Wendy, it's me Luc-" She never got a chance to finish as she was hugged tightly from Wendy. Lucy and Natalie smiled.

"Lucille! You're back! How? Where'd you go?!" Wendy asked in a rush as she looked Lucille over and said how beautiful she had become. Lucille took about ten minutes to explain, obviously a shorter version of where she'd been. She showed Wendy Locksmith and explained what she could do. Wendy couldn't express herself enough over how happy she was that Lucille got her magic and was finally home. After hugging Lucille one more time she had them sit down as she made some tea.

After a few minutes she brought over a tray of tea and gave each girl one. The tea had a mixture of lavender in it and had a very calming effect after you drank it. "So," Wendy said as she set her cup down. "What can I help you three with?"

* * *

_And here we are. I know you guys are probably upset that she's not wanting to accept her mate. But c'mon. We need some angst right? Lol_

_I hope you like it and the next chapter will explain more. And I know someone asked where Wendy was, but I already planned on having her come in lol._

_Hope you like it!_

_NOTE: Here is everyone's ages then and now. (I know that Gajeel and Natsu's ages were never clarified but this is my thought on their ages.)_

_Lucy ... 17 - 35_

_Natsu ... 18 - 36_

_Gray ... 18 - 36_

_Juvia ... 17 - 35_

_Wendy ... 12 - 30_

_Romeo ... 13 - 31_

_Laxus ... 23 - 41_

_Mirajane ... 19 - 37_

_Erza ... 19 - 37_

_Jellal ... 26 - 44_

_Evergreen .. 20 - 38_

_Elfman ... 18 - 36_

_Gajeel ... 19 - 37_

_Levy ... 17 - 35_

_Bisca ... 25 - 43_

_Alzack ... 25 - 43_

_Asuka ... 7 - 25_


	14. Chapter 14

**Child of Hidden Magic**

**Series: **Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Future

**Type: **On-going Fanfiction

**Genre: **Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure

**Pairings:** NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza; Elfever, Miraxus; and their children.

**Updates: **Weekly; Fridays

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Purely fan made. However, their children I created from my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

"_What can I help you with?" Wendy asked._

Lucille stiffened but set her cup down. She stared at the cup and only looked up when Lucy put a hand on her shoulder. Lucy gave her an encouraging smile, but her eyes were asking "Do you want me to explain or do you want to?" Lucille gave her mother a small smile before she shook her head. Lucille was older now, she didn't need her mom to explain things for her. She breathed in.

"Well, I guess I should start with the beginning." Lucille explained how she began to feel towards Ray after she came back from the Spirit World. Little moments like when he made it rain for her and held her for awhile. How he comforted her. And the last night during spin the bottle. She explained the sensation she got when she kissed him and how natural it felt to be in his arms. Then she explained the desire to claim him and that she thought Ray was hers. "I, along with my mom and Natalie, think it might be possible that the mate trait has also been passed down to me. Even though I'm not a dragon slayer." She looked at Wendy who was listening intently. "So first things first: do you think I have that mate trait?" She asked carefully.

Wendy set her cup down and closed her eyes, thinking. After a minute, she got up and walked over to her bookshelf, pulling out a book that seemed old. She opened it and flipped through it, looking for something. Her short, bobbed hair cut that she's kept through the years covered her face but was swept away by her head raising up; seemed like she found what she was looking for. She walked back to them and sat down, setting the book down on the coffee table. "This was Porlyusica's records of dragons from Edolas, and records from us dragon slayers." She explained.

Lucille, Natalie, and Lucy looked at the book in awe. "Dragons from Edolas..." Natalie repeated, fascinated.

"Yes. She said she noticed that dragons sometimes gave birth to twins, though it was super rare."

"But...dragons lay eggs. What? Are there two dragons in the same egg?" Natalie joked laughing.

"Precisely, Natalie." Wendy smiled. Natalie's jaw dropped, she was trying to be funny. She didn't think she was right.

"Like I said, it's quite rare. Sometimes these twin dragons can never separate. It's like the two are of one mind. Porlyusica noted that one would have the super sense of smell, and the other wouldn't." Wendy said looking at them.

Natalie and Lucille looked at eachother. "That's..the same thing as us." They said in unison.

Wendy merely nodded. "Yes. Now getting back to your question. What other things have you noticed that one can do and the other can't?" She asked curiously, grabbing a pen and preparing to write it into the book.

"Well, I have sense of smell." Lucille said as she thought.

"I have the hearing." Natalie finished. "I also have the strength." She murmured, Wendy writing it down.

"Actually, I may have the speed." Lucille commented as she looked to Natalie.

Natalie shook her head. "I don't have super speed, I mean I'm fast, but not as fast as dad, Naja, Gajeel, or Wendy.."

Lucille thought some more. "As for dragon traits, I think that's it. I was trained by uncle Loke in hand to hand combat, and I'm flexible thanks to Libra. But I think Nat was trained the same as well, right?" She asked smiling.

Natalie nodded and gave a toothy grin. "Yup. Same here!"

Wendy nodded as she wrote the rest down. She looked down at the notes of Lucille and Natalie. "As you grew up, and needed check ups, Porlyusica recorded them down. Seeing as you were twins from a dragon slayer. So she recorded all her finding from watching you two." Natalie, Lucille, and Lucy listened intently. "Lucille."

Lucille sat up straighter at Wendy's serious tone. This was it. The truth. And what if she did? Could Wendy do something about it? Suppress her mate desire? If she couldn't..what would she do?

Wendy closed the book which caught Lucille's attention. "I believe it's possible that you also have the dragon ability for a mate." Lucille sat there, eyes wide. Wendy continued. "You see, in some twin dragons, one may have the ability to have a mate, and the other doesn't. But in others, they both can. So in your case,"

"I have a mate..." Lucille finished, staring at the coffee table. Wendy nodded as she watched the reality of it all hit Lucille. Lucille stood up and began to pace. Wendy looked at her curiously, while Lucy and Natalie looked at her sympathetically. As she paced, her breathing quickened. She felt she couldn't get enough air, like there was an incredible weight on her chest and she couldn't breathe. Was she having a panic attack? Anxiety? Probably. She wasn't ready to be with person she was meant to be with for the rest of her life! She just wanted to have fun and use her magic! Why was this thrust upon her so fast?! She couldn't take this! At one point she felt herself falling. Then she heard her mothers panicked voice, Natalie's cry of her name, and Wendy rushing to her side, before Lucille closed her eyes and let herself fall into darkness.

Lucille opened her eyes to see darkness. Where was she? She turned all around but there was nothing but darkness surrounding her. Then suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around she saw herself. "Huh?!" Lucille exclaimed. The Lucille standing in front of her had her hair down, and wore a lavender colored spaghetti strapped dress that came down to her knees. When Lucille looked into her other selfs eyes she saw desire, anger, frustration, something wild reflected back at her. Lucille recoiled a bit and the other her smirked and laughed.

"Startled are you? To see yourself? Or to see the real emotions that lie inside you, waiting to be unleashed?" The other Lucille taunted.

Lucille furrowed her brows in confusion. "My real emotions? What do you mean? Wait. Where am I? Who are you?" She said trying to stay calm and rational.

The other Lucille smiled darkly. "Why, I am you! Or I should say, the real you." She smirked. "As for where you are, you're in your own mind. Your subconscious." She said smiling as she walked around Lucille.

Lucille held a hand to her head. She was inside her mind? And talking to the "real" her? What kind of messed up dream was this? That's it! This had to be a dream! She looked at the other her and decided to roll with this "dream". She shook her head. "Alright, 'real me'. You never answered my other question. What did you mean by 'real emotions'? Why am I even here?" She asked cautiously.

The other Lucille's expression darkened. She turned to the side. "Your real emotions. Your true emotions. The emotions you are suppressing right now." Then she turned to her. "I brought you here, because of the mate bond. You don't want to accept it. You want to suppress it. And if you find a way to suppress it," she glared at Lucille. "You'd be suppressing me. The real you."

Lucille tilted her head to the side. "So...what. You're like the actual 'mate me' or something?" She asked, almost bursting out into laughter.

"Yes." She said seriously.

Lucille realized how serious the other her was and her laughter died down. _'So, she's mad I want to suppress her? And how the heck is she the real me!? I'm the real me!'_ she thought with her cheeks puffed out.

"You know I can hear your thoughts right?"

"Eep!" She shrieked and held her heart. "Heh...I should have realized that I guess." Lucille said scratching her head. She glanced at the other Lucille and was startled when she spoke.

"I know ya want me to answer your thoughts so I will. Shoot." The other Lucille gestured.

"Ah, okay." She felt weird to be talking to herself but this was her only way out of this dream. "Well I guess the main question is: why are you so mad that I want to suppress the mate bond? I mean, if you truly know what I'm thinking, you should understand why. I mean mom and Nat do." Lucille said.

The other Lucille, looked away for a second and glanced back; almost glaring. Lucille stiffened at her look and she focused on her response. She huffed. "It won't make sense to you now, but later on it will."

Lucille cocked her head to the side. _'Being a little cryptic but..okay? If she's me, how does she know something will happen in the future? Can she sense it, like dragon instincts or something?'_ she thought.

"Yes, I can sense it." Lucille almost smacked herself for thinking again. The other her could read her thoughts so it was useless to think.

The other Lucille sighed in annoyance. "Look. I'll get straight to the point." She flipped her hair and pointed her finger at Lucille. "If you find a way to suppress the mate bond and me, things will be difficult for you in the future." That's all she said before she turned around and began walking away, slowly being enveloped by darkness.

Lucille looked at her confused and was going to ask what she meant by that but, she began to fade. "Wait! What do you-" she stopped short as she began to feel heavy and drowsy. "Wait.." She said one last time before she closed her eyes.

Lucille opened her eyes and gasped. Wendy, Lucy, and Natalie filled her vision. Wendy and Lucy looked relieved, while Natalie looked frantic. "Lucille!" She cried before tackling her into a hug. "Wha-?! Natalie! What's wrong?" Lucille asked as she sat up slowly.

Lucy looked at her curiously. "You don't remember? You fainted after Wendy said she believes you have the mate bond." Her motherly instincts were kicking in now, seeing as Lucille didn't remember what happened.

Wendy touched her forehead. "How are you feeling, Lu-chan?" The healer asked, concerned.

After finally prying Natalie off of her, Lucille breathed and finally recalled everything. "That's right. The..mate bond..." Suddenly she remembered that dream. Was it real? Her intuition was telling her that the other Lucille was no dream. She was real and lies dormant inside her, trying to put her two cents in about what her next decision concerning the mate bond. What should she do now? And why should she not suppress the bond? Why was it so important for the future that she doesn't suppress it? She rubbed her temples, trying to get a grip on this information.

"Sis?" Natalie asked, pulling Lucille out of her thoughts.

"Ah! I'm fine now! Really." Lucille said putting on a smile. But she got serious. She swung her legs over the edge of a bed Wendy used for patients. "Wendy.." She began, but stopped. Warning or not, she had to do what she needed to do now. She'd deal with the consequences later. She turned to Wendy who looked curiously back at her.

"Yes?"

Inhaling a breath, she spoke. "Is there a way to suppress the mate bond? Not permanently. Just for a little while till I'm ready to accept it and my feelings." Lucille looked down. "I'm sure you all agree, but Ray is most likely my mate. However, I'm just not ready to jump into a relationship, or 'mateship'." Looking up at Wendy, she asked again. "Is there a way?"

Wendy looked surprised but sad. She couldn't believe Lucille wanted to almost sever the mate bond. Of course she understood Lucille's reasoning, but it still made her sad. She sighed and went to the book shelf that contained most of the older and worn looking books. Wendy was certain there was a way. Porlyusica once told her about it, an elixir that would suppress the bond. The ingredients were rare and hard to come by, but she had found enough ingredients for one dose; should she ever need to make it. She never needed to, until now. The elixir would work until the person was one hundred percent ready to accept the bond. All Wendy had to do was find the list of ingredients and make it. After a few minutes of searching, she found it. Sighing sadly once more, she turned to the girls with a small smile. "It is possible, Lucille. It's an elixir. It will temporarily suppress the bond until you are one hundred percent sure you are ready to accept the bond. Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" She asked one more time.

Lucille's eyes widened when she heard it was possible. This was it! She was very certain she wanted to do this. She needed to do this. Lucille stood and looked steadily at Wendy. "Yes. Im sure." Wendy nodded her head and smiled.

"You guys relax while I make it. It should be done in thirty minutes." Wendy informed as she went to grab the ingredients and went to a table filled with vials and different liquids.

The three girls sat down on the couch again and waited. Natalie couldn't take the silence so she began asking Lucille the important questions. "Sooo what will you do about Ray?"

"Oh, right! He's probably still pretty upset. Will you tell him that he's your mate?" Lucy inquired.

"And tell him you weren't ready so you wanted to suppress the mate bond?" Natalie finished.

Lucille let her head relax against the couch. She decide to not tell them about what she dreamt about when she passed out. Now that this was happening, she had to tell Ray something. She looked at the ceiling, which was a tree; seeing as

Porlyusica's house was made from the foundation of a tree. She began, "Well, I'll probably just tell him that I was really tipsy. And that the reason I flinched away was because I was embarrassed and surprised by what we were doing. I'll apologize and ask if we can still be friends." She said as she glanced at Lucy and Natalie.

Lucy sat back and nodded. Seeing as that was Lucille's only other option if she didn't want to tell Ray about the mate bond. "It'll probably all work out. Since he's in love with you, he'll probably suppress his feelings as well. He'll wait for you. I believe that." Lucy smiled back at Lucille, causing Lucille to blush.

"What!? Are you kidding me?! He's gonna be ticked! He's probably going to make it rain for months again! Ugh, you're killing me Lu!" Natalie exclaimed, flinging herself dramatically over the arm of the couch. Lucy and Lucille burst out laughing at Natalie's display. Natalie continued to complain about Lucille's actions over this until Lucille began asking her about what Natsu was going to do about Cain; also Erza's and Jellal's reactions. This caused her to blush and groan, mostly over what Natsu would do.

A few minutes later, Wendy walked over to them. She held out a cup to Lucille, who looked at it eagerly. "Here it is. The elixir that will suppress your mate bond. Drink every last of it, even the last drop. And your mate bond and desire will be suppressed." She smiled.

Lucille took the cup from Wendy's hands carefully. "This is it." She smiled. Looking at the girls smiling faces, she brought the cup to her lips and chugged it down, even the last drop. After she was done, she shivered from how bitter it was. She set the cup down and focused on how she was feeling.

"Good. Now, try thinking about Ray. Just in general, or even from what happened last night. And tell us how you feel." Wendy instructed.

Lucille nodded. She closed her eyes and imagined is face, then his whole body. She didn't feel any attraction. She played over the events from last night in the closet. The way he held her to himself so close, kissed her so tenderly and passionately, the look he gave her when he gazed at her, so lovingly. She felt nothing. However, she did feel somewhat empty, just a little bit. But the feeling went away just as fast as it had come. Opening her eyes, she saw three pairs of eyes awaiting eagerly for her response. Lucille smiled. "It worked, Wendy!" She jumped up and went to give Wendy a grateful hug.

Wendy smiled and rubbed Lucille's back. "I'm glad!" When Lucille pulled away, Wendy touched her cheek. "I hope this is what you wanted." She smiled.

Lucille nodded vigorously. "It is, trust me!" She gave Wendy one last hug before she turned to her mother and sister. "Now, let's head to Ray's house so I can explain things!" She said confidently as she thanked Wendy one last time before she made her march towards Ray's house.

Lucy and Natalie hurriedly got up and hugged Wendy, saying their thank you's as well. Wendy nodded. "I just hope this is what she wanted." Wendy muttered. She turned to Lucy. "Let me know if she has any weird symptoms or dramatic changes." Lucy nodded as she hugged Wendy once more before her and Natalie rushed after Lucille.

Wendy watched them leave and sighed. "I don't think you should have done this Lucille, but...it's your life and your decision. I only hope you're ready." She muttered before deciding to get ready for the day.

* * *

_Welp, she did it! And what was Lucille's subconscious trying to warn her about? Why is the mate bond essential?_

_Hehehe, you'll see. Hope you all liked my adult Wendy! ^_^_


	15. Chapter 15

**Child of Hidden Magic**

**Series:** Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail Future

**Type: **On-going Fanfiction

**Genre: **Romance, Comedy, Fantasy, Adventure

**Pairings: **NaLu, Gruvia, Gajevy, Jerza; Elfever, Miraxus; and their children.

**Updates: **Weekly; Fridays

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters. Purely fan made. However, their children I created from my own imagination.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Lucille marched through the streets of Magnolia towards Ray's house. She felt so much better. Like a burden had been lifted. She did, however, feel somewhat hollow and empty, but that feeling didn't stay for long. She smiled and began to whistle.

Lucy and Natalie looked at Lucille like she had grown another head. They couldn't believe how happy Lucille was right now. Lucille looked so carefree, without a worry in the world.

"Mom..this is so weird." Natalie muttered. Her gut was telling her this wasn't her Lucille, her sister. That the Lucille in front of them was different.

Lucy held her hands behind her back as she studied her daughter walking in front of them with a carefree air about her. _'That elixir..'_ Lucy thought. That elixir was safe or else Wendy would have never given it to Lucille. But was this the result of suppressing her mate bond? This Lucille sure looked like her daughter, but something was off about her. Like she was missing half of herself. You could just feel it. She sighed. "I know, Nat. But for now there is nothing we can do. We'll just keep a close eye on her." She said as she smiled at Natalie. "It's your job as her sister to protect her when your father and I can't. We can rely on you, right?" She asked, knowing full well the answer.

Natalie perked up and gave her mother a proud grin. "Of course! I'll always protect Lucille, I promised her back then too." She said nodding. Lucy gave her a satisfied nod as Natalie watched her sister. _'I'll protect you, Lu. I promise.' _They walked a little further till they came to Ray's house which was close to Lake Sciliora. Juvia wished to live close to the water and Gray found a nice little house close to it. Just a one story but it as long as it had enough room for her family, it was perfect.

Lucille stopped in front of Ray's house, breathed in, and smiled. She walked up the porch and knocked on the door, Lucy and Natalie right behind her. Heavy steps were heard before the door was rushed open, revealing a panting Ultear. Ultear took a minute to register that they had company and not enemies.

"Huh? Lucille? Natalie? Aunt Lucy?" She relaxed and brushed some of her bangs out of her face. "Not that I'm not happy to see you guys, but what are you doing here?" She asked, trying to not sound rude. She couldn't believe Lucille of all people was here. She thought Lucille wouldn't show her face for awhile after last night. But here she was, smiling like everything was right with the world. _'Okay..odd.' _Ultear thought. Just then they heard a shout of "Sierra!" Ultear's eyes widened as she turned half way around before ducking.

Ray had turned his body into boiling hot water and had hurled himself at Ultear, however since she ducked, he was hurtling towards Lucille and couldn't be stopped. Lucy and Natalie had moved out of the way but, Lucille didn't have a chance before Ray had collided with her, throwing them onto the front lawn. They both landed with a thud. Ray's body regained it's solidity and he noticed he was laying on something soft. Opening his eyes and looking up, he realized his head was lying on Lucille's chest, Lucille looking at him with an amused look.

Lucille giggled. "I know my breasts are big and probably comfortable, but would you mind letting me up?" She asked, not able to contain her laughter. Ray blushed from his face to the tips of his ears.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry!" Ray said as he sat up and falling onto his butt on the side of her. He had rested his head on Lucille's chest. Her **chest. **He expected her to yell at him, blush profusely like he did. But no. She just laughed. _Laughed_. He stared at her as she calmed down from her laughing fit and sat up. She was a little wet but not bad. Ray continued to stare. His feelings from last night resurfacing. How she felt in his arms combined with just now, how he laid on her chest. He felt like he was going to melt from how comfortable she felt to him. But how could she just laugh? What did last night mean to her? He couldn't believe she'd laugh over this because it was quite embarrassing. He was brought out of his thoughts as Lucille stood and held a hand out to him, to help him up. She was smiling so cheerfully, it was contagious. He smiled too and grabbed her hand. As he did he felt the electricity all over his skin but something was off. He seemed to be the only one to feel it cause Lucille barely made a notion that she felt it too. _'What the..?'_

Natalie, Lucy, and Ultear watched the exchange with surprise. Natalie and Lucy knew that this reaction must be due to the elixir. She wasn't even embarrassed cause she didn't have her feelings about Ray anymore, or rather they were suppressed. Ultear on the other hand, was sort of peeved and astonished. Lucille released Ray's hand, much to his displeasure, and turned to Ultear. "Yo! What were you two doing? Were you really fighting in the house?!" She exclaimed surprised. "Does Auntie Juvia and Uncle Gray know?!" She asked curiously.

"Yes, do they know?" Lucy asked with authority, but a smirk betrayed her stern expression.

Ray paled and began to whistle while looking anywhere but at Lucy, Lucille, or Natalie. Ultear cleared her throat and spoke. "No. They don't know, they left to go on a mission. Besides, we didn't wreck the house," She said waving her hand before saying, "much." Their parents would be gone for a few days so they would fix the house before they got home. Lucy gave Ultear a stern look that caused even Ultear to tremble. She gulped before sighing. "I'm on it, I'm on it!" She said as Lucy and Natalie followed her inside. Natalie asked how the fight started and Ultear replied with, "Long story short, Ray puked in the eggs I made for him..." Causing Lucy and Natalie to laugh.

Ray grumbled something like "I had a good reason.." and was about to follow them, when Lucille touched his arm, stopping him. He regretted that he hadn't taken a shower yet and was only dressed in sweatpants, but at least he wasn't sweaty anymore. He looked from her hand to her face. "Lucille?"

"We need to talk about last night." She said with a soft look.

Ray gulped and nodded. "Right."

* * *

Nastu arrived at Gajeel's house with his head hanging down. How could his daughters do this to him? He understood Natalie's situation somewhat. But Lucille?! Heck no! There was no way he'd approve of this! And how was it possible for Lucille? He didn't understand. Jeez, he still has to talk to Cain, Erza, and Jellal. It's true that he did fear Erza, even more so now that she was headmaster. But when it came to his girls, he'd stand up to the Titania. As for Jellal, honestly he wasn't too scared of him. Probably much to Jellal's disappointment. And Cain. He definitely took after Erza, but also had qualities of Jellal in him. Honestly, out of all the boys, Cain was the most mature. Natsu would never admit he was somewhat relieved when Natalie said Cain was her mate. But that still didn't mean he fully trusted him. As he sighed, he hadn't realized that Levy had opened the door and was staring at him. She merely waited till he noticed her before she spoke, since he seemed to be deep in thought. Natsu finally noticed her and jumped back. "Levy!?" He exclaimed.

Levy giggled as she put her hands on her hips. "It's about time you noticed me! You've been standing here for a couple minutes now." She said teasingly, but noticed his serious expression.

"How'd you know I was out here?" He asked.

"Oh! Naja smelled you when she was helping me fix our bookshelf." Natsu nodded but said nothing more. Levy smiled as she realized Natsu probably needed to speak with Gajeel. Natsu and Gajeel had formed a bond over the years, coming to each other for advice if they needed it. Although, it was mostly Natsu who came to Gajeel. As Gajeel would say, "The Salamander sucks at giving advice." Because the one time Gajeel asked for Natsu's advice, albeit on the romantic field. Natsu told Gajeel to take Levy on a mission, let her get captured, and save her. So Gajeel did and Levy was not happy. After he explained why he did it, Levy laughed at him for days. Since then, Gajeel hasn't sought Natsu's advice. He just wings it from now on. Levy rested a hand on Natsu's shoulder and she felt him jump from surprise. "Do you need to speak with Gajeel?" Levy asked tentatively. Natsu only nodded and Levy gestured for him to follow her. Their house was very neat. Many bookshelves lined the walls here and there, but that was the most as far as decorations go for their house. Levy and Natsu passed Naja on the way to Gajeel's metal smithing shed in the backyard. "How's it coming Naja?" Levy asked.

Naja, whom was kneeling down on the floor fixing a corner of the metal bookshelf, looked up at her mother and Natsu. She blew some air from her mouth to move some of her hair that got in her face and swallowed some nails she was eating; a habit developed from her father. "Eh, it's gettin' there. Hard cause it's on the bottom corner. But I can fix it. 'Sup Uncle Natsu." She said nodding to him as she gave him a side smile. "Here to talk to dad again?"

Natsu's eyes widened and he blushed a little. Jeez, did everyone know he was there to just see Gajeel? Couldn't he just drop by and them think he was there to visit all of them? However, he mostly ever came to talk to Gajeel or spar, so he couldn't really blame them. "How'd ya know?" He asked her. She merely pointed to her ears and stuck her tongue out at him before returning her attention to the bookshelf. He stared at her. Duh! Of course she'd hear their conversation! He sighed as Levy continued to walk and he followed. They walked outside to the backyard and to the large shed.

Levy knocked and waited for a shout of "Come in!" She opened the door and walked in as Natsu followed. As the years went on, Gajeel made little metal works of art to pass the time whenever he was bored, not on a mission, or needed to let off some steam. Levy told him he should sell them, but he only said it was a hobby and no one would want them. Besides he mostly made them for his kids, Levy, or some of the guild mates from Fairy Tail, as well as himself. Levy cleared her throat and Gajeel looked up to give his wife his full attention, which was never hard. "Natsu is here to talk to you." She announced as she left the two men alone.

Gajeel quirked a studded eyebrow before he put down his metal and transforming his arm from a mallet to his hand. He made his way over to Natsu and gestured for him to sit down in one of the two chairs he had by a desk. You'd think his shop would be cluttered, but on the contrary, he was the clean freak. It was Levy whom was the messy one, he's always the one to clean up the house. Gajeel sat down and sighed as he rubbed his face with a towel, and chewed on a screw. "What's eatin' ya, Salamander?" He asked.

Natsu sat down heavily. He decided to just blurt everything out. "Last night, my girls realized something." Gajeel just waited and Natsu continued. "Natalie found out that Cain is her mate and Lucille might also have a mate bond and thinks it's Ray. I mean I wasn't really surprised by Natalie having a mate, but I'm not happy it's this soon. But Lucille? I didn't think it was possible cause she isn't a dragon slayer! I don't know what to do, I can't handle this! I just got Lucille back, and now she's gonna start dating?! I just...what do I do?! How do I come to terms with this, Gajeel?! They are too young!" He said all at once and leaned his head to rest against the back of the chair.

Gajeel's mouth dropped open, the screw falling to the floor. "Natalie..and Lucille..have mates?!" He exclaimed. Not really believing what he had just heard.

Around that time, Lance was walking out to ask his father if he wouldn't mind making him another bookshelf that could hang on the wall, when he heard his fathers exclamation. He stopped in the middle of the yard. He also had acquired the dragon hearing and could hear all of their conversation. Lucille had a mate? He looked around and hid behind a tree. He didn't want Natsu or Gajeel to smell or hear him so he kept his distance, and listened.

"Yes..." Natsu groaned.

Gajeel leaned back and looked at the ceiling. Natalie and Lucille? Natalie he understood but Lucille? How? Was it because they were twins? This was just too bizarre. Gajeel breathed in and tried to think rationally. "Look, Natsu. I don't know what to tell ya. Fer Nat, ya knew this day would come. I don't believe I told ya, but Naja found her mate at the age of nine, but hasn't confronted him about it. I won't say whom, she'd kill me if I did. Just be grateful it wasn't till now. And ya can't do anything about Nat, just intimidate Cain and look out fer her. But I think she'll be fine, especially if he's her mate." He started. Inhaling he spoke about his next problem. "As for Lucille, I have no idea. I guess she got the mate bond cause they're twins? I dunno. It's bizarre that she also got it...but, what's she think?" He asked, not sure where to go from here.

Natsu lifted his head up. "Well," he scratched his head. "She..really freaked out about it. She actually wasn't happy. Saying she didn't want to deal with and know who the person she's meant to be with the rest of her life is. That she just wanted to enjoy being back home and using her new found magic. But she couldn't if she kept having that attraction to him whenever she saw him.." He stated. "I mean I'm happy but, I also feel bad that she doesn't want the mate bond."

Gajeel nodded and looked at Natsu. "So what does she plan to do then?"

"Well, Lucy, Natalie, and her went to Wendy to see if she did have it and if there was a way to suppress the mate bond till she's ready to accept it. So I'm not sure what she'll do. But..she might suppress it." Natsu said as he thought about Lucille's anxiety ridden face. He felt so bad for her, he wished he could do more but that wasn't in his power.

"Hmm..then I guess it's up to Wendy and her to decide. Either way, you'll just have to accept this and get over it. Spar to get yer frustration and anger out of yer system. Then just be there fer her." He stated matter of factly.

Natsu groaned again. "But! It's just so hard to accept!" He shouted.

"I know, but ya have to." He said sighing and closing his eyes.

Lance looked at the sky. _'Lucille didn't want the mate bond?' _he thought sadly. He understood where she was coming from but..what if her mate was him? She didn't want him? He shook his head, his blue locks swaying every which way. He breathed in. No. He didn't even know who she thought her mate was, it probably wasn't even him. Which made him feel a sharp pain in his chest. He cursed a little and decided now was a good time to interrupt them. He walked in and leaned against the door frame. "Sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to know if you would mind building me another bookshelf that can hang on my wall?" He asked.

Gajeel smiled and stood up. "Gihihi! Sure thing, Lance! You an' yer mom really love yer books." He smirked and ruffled Lance's hair. Gajeel turned to Natsu. "So, we done?" He asked, still slightly worried about him.

Natsu stood, sighed, and nodded, giving Gajeel his signature grin. "Yep! Thanks Gajeel." He said as he patted Gajeel's shoulder. He said hi to Lance before he began walking into their house and off to Gray's house. Something telling him that's where his girls would be.

Lance looked back at Gajeel as his father went back to work. "Thanks dad. Do ya need help?"

Gajeel looked up at his son happily. "Sure! If ya want to."

Lance took a seat by Gajeel and was instructed on what to do. But was shocked when his father said, "So, you were listening?" Lance stopped what he was doing and looked away. So his father had noticed him. He sighed and nodded.

Gajeel hummed and still kept working. "How much do ya know?"

"Just that Natalie and Lucille have mates. And that Lucille doesn't really want hers." He stated, with saddness in his voice.

Gajeel picked up on this. He realized his son must like Lucille, but didn't hear who her mate was. _'Well, this is gonna crush his heart.'_ he thought. Deciding not to tell Lance who Lucille's mate is.

"I'll stay quiet." Lance stated and began to work. Obviously, not wanting to talk about it any further.

Gajeel smirked sadly. "Good idea." Unfortunately, he knew, his son's heart was going to get broken soon.

* * *

_I know I know. You guys wanna know Ray's reaction and what Lucille's gonna say. Not to mention what Ultear's gonna do. But I wanted to put in some of my otp in this chapter, meaning Gajevy. Lol I hope this chapter caused some giggles. And hopefully I did Gajeel, Levy, and Natsu justice.. ^^;_


End file.
